


临近日落时会有夺目光辉

by jhytvg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascian Azem is trying to see his Hades well, Ascian!Azem, M/M, Male Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Roleswap, Warrior of Light!Solus, 十四爱梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 光之使徒索鲁斯·加尔乌斯，在第一世界遇到了一个自称阿泽姆的，闪闪发光的无影。
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 总之是个SWAP梗。光之战士，加雷马人索鲁斯·加尔乌斯和神秘无影阿泽姆之间的故事。剧情大约是5.0到5.3的一串。私设极多，故事无趣，我只想亲亲老婆。艾欧泽亚历史大改变，bug很多。阿泽姆从里到外都不是公式光的样子，但会尽量模糊化处理，请自行想象。

索鲁斯·加尔乌斯觉得眼睛疼。

这当然并不怪他。第一世界的天空被无尽光笼罩，日夜不分，灼灼烧在他北国出身常年见不到太阳的眼睛里，常常让他感到不适。所幸雷克兰德已经取回了天空，此时的水晶都也是薄暮时分，理论上并不该有过于刺眼的阳光才对。

然而此时此刻，他眼前就放着一轮煌煌光辉的太阳。

说一轮太阳这也不对，因为眼前这个显然有着明显不过的人形。穿着整齐，并不过分华丽也不过于朴素，是入乡随俗的第一世界常见的服饰。这个人有着一双漂亮的金色眼睛，像是在自己发光一样的太阳般的金瞳。除此之外，外表上他的确是明显不过的正常人类。

唯一不同于其他人的，是此人的灵魂散发的光辉实在是过于慑人。索鲁斯拥有一双神奇的眼睛，可以看到他人的灵魂。他遇到的人们灵魂色彩都浅淡如水，在这第一世界遇到的则更像是薄雾一样的朦胧色彩。然而此人不同。此人乍一出现已经让索鲁斯感到刺眼，像是把天上日轮直接放在了他的眼前，令他双目忍不住分泌出生理性的泪水。

即使如此索鲁斯依然不敢偏开头。他和他的同伴们一起绷紧了身体盯着这个不速之客。

不速之客露出一个潇洒的笑。他向索鲁斯弯腰低头，行了个礼：“真实身份的话，我是无影，无影——阿泽姆。”

再直起腰时，他脸上还出现了面纹。鲜红的圣杯形状，再明显不过地证明了他所言非虚。

“无影！你来这里想做什么！”阿莉塞已经拔出了剑，剑尖直指无影的脸，“我们破坏了你们的计划，消灭了两个灵光卫，所以你要来复仇吗？”

“怎么会，”无影摇摇头，“我当然不会那么无趣……我只是感到好奇。海德林的使徒竟然来到了这个世界，还能够吸收过量的光以太。这么有趣的事情我怎么可以不走近一些观察呢？”

“观察？”桑克瑞德冷哼一声，“然后抓住我们的弱点，再把我们干掉吗？”

那无影——阿泽姆扬起了眉：“干掉？我怎么会做如此不文明的事。我当然不会白跟着你们，会尽我所能提供帮助的。你们如果需要我可以和你们分享我所知道的一切，当然，有需要的时候还可以提供物资甚至是战斗力。我绝不会妨碍你们猎杀灵光卫的行动。只是想接近光之使徒，好好观察一下海德林的力量究竟是什么样的。”

索鲁斯看到他说出“不文明的事”然后轻笑的同时，那太阳一样的灿烂光辉甚至放出了一阵愉快的波纹。

索鲁斯皱起了眉。但在他说出拒绝的话语之前，无影已经自顾自同意了自己的提议。他转身走进传送波纹的时候还对着索鲁斯眨了眨眼：“我们很快就会再见的。”

索鲁斯决定自己非常讨厌这个无影。

到第二天的时候，索鲁斯本来都快忘掉了昨晚的不速之客。然而在他揉着惺忪睡眼走进观星室大门的同一时刻就被一团灿烂阳光刺痛了眼。

那无影换了一身非常适合森林野游的衣服，愉快地对他招手：“嗨，我们又见面了。”

散在无影四周的拂晓成员们个个黑着脸，想是试图言语送走无影却惨遭失败。水晶公倒是面不改色（虽然也看不到他的面），见他进来笑着和他打招呼：“您来了。”

“唔……”索鲁斯试着将无影排除在视线之外，但余光还是被过量的光辉充斥着。他不适地皱皱眉，直接走到无影面前。无影受宠若惊地看向他，被他无情地转过身，彻底丢在了背后。

“我好了。”他吞下一个哈欠，“我们今天是出发去拉凯提卡大森林吗？”

“是的。你们的朋友，雅·修特拉就在那里和夜之民一起生活。”感受到他的不适，水晶公体贴地加快了语速，“她应该对拉凯提卡大森林的灵光卫有线索。”

“我们直接去蛇行枝就可以找到她。”于里昂热说着，侧过头看了眼无影，“您也要一起来吗？”

“当然。”无影从索鲁斯身后愉快地说，“我说了要观察，当然要一起去。还可以顺路看看大森林的美景……我一直非常喜欢森林。那里有不错的大树枝可以坐在上面。到了夜晚，躺在树枝上吃一颗葡萄再看着叶隙间的星空入睡，真的非常幸福。”

“你要是想看夜空，我们就得继续破坏你们的阴谋了。”桑克瑞德冷冷地提醒他。

“这也不是我的阴谋。米特隆想要这么做我也没办法。”无影哼哼，“总之别人的计划与我无关，我只是跟着去看风景的。放心，自保还是没问题的，不会拖你们后腿。”

“你站在那儿已经在拖我后腿了。”索鲁斯忍不住侧过脸毒舌他，“亮闪闪的，让人看了不舒服。收收你的光行吗，无影阁下？”

“诶……”无影若有所思地绕着他走了一圈，“你果然可以看到灵魂啊。好奇特的能力，令人赞叹。所以，你看到我的灵魂了？是什么感觉？它很亮吗？”

“亮。亮到像是在我眼前放了个太阳。”

无影肉眼可见地变得更亮了。索鲁斯忍不住闭上了眼睛。

“你这么说我真开心！很久都没人说我灵魂闪亮了，令人怀念的说辞呢。怎么样？你不喜欢它吗？”

“我讨厌刺目的光。”

“哎呀……”索鲁斯从眯起的眼缝里看到无影低头自视，“那可真抱歉，这个我也控制不住啊……我会尽量安静，看看它能不能暗淡些吧。有人告诉过我，如果情绪波动不大它会显得平静一些。”

但和他说的相反，那光却更加刺眼了，一波波放出辉光，几乎要刺伤索鲁斯的眼睛。

说好的平静下来，到底还在激动什么啊。

索鲁斯厌烦地别开脸，继续和朋友们探讨去大森林的路途了。而阿泽姆也说话算话，从头至尾一声不吭。如果不是那阵阵袭来的热浪般的光，连索鲁斯都几乎要忘掉他就在那里站着了。

拉凯提卡大森林里尽是参天树木。

自从进了大森林，身后不说话的无影就——又开始发光了。

“这真是太棒了。”索鲁斯用余光看着他赞叹地抚摸一棵大树，“这么高大，树枝上恐怕躺三个人也没有问题。多好的地方啊！原初世界那边很少遇到这么适合睡觉的大树！”

“既然您这么喜欢睡眠，那就请在这里睡吧。我们要继续前进了。”于里昂热彬彬有礼地提醒他。无影耸了耸肩。

“好吧，好吧。我错了。大白天的——”他抬手指了指被无尽光笼罩的天空，“——光属性又这么浓厚，我这么正常的一个人，也睡不着啊。还是走吧。听说夜之民那边有阴影，可能更适合睡觉。”

拉倒吧，索鲁斯想，你要是去了，就跟把太阳挪进夜之民的地盘没有区别。雅·修特拉……玛托雅的眼睛大概也会觉得他太刺眼了，到时候就可以让他滚到外面去睡了。

于里昂热扶着额头叹气：“前方就是戈恩要塞了。我们到那里之后可以拜托夜之民给您找一个适合睡觉的房间……或者大树。现在继续前进吧。”

无影摆摆手，说了句“不必那么麻烦”，但还是紧跟在他们身后走向了要塞。然而，在进入要塞之后他们才发现，这里已经毁坏到无法住人了。

“看来还没有修复完。”于里昂热四处打量着要塞的废墟，“那雅·修特拉他们应该是在别的据点。我们去下一个地点……”

话音未落，突然四面八方传来脚步声。几乎是眨眼之间，他们已经被一群手持弓箭法杖的夜之民团团包围。为首的是一个黑发白毛的硌狮族……隆索族青年。他在看到一群人通通举起手之后走近了两步，自言自语着：“这些就是新的食罪灵？看起来……就像是普通人类啊。”

“不是像，我们就是人类。”桑克瑞德无奈地试图解释，“先放下你们的武器，我们慢慢说。”

索鲁斯“啧”了一声，觉得更加不耐烦了。他忍不住侧目看向那个亮闪闪的无影，却看到他的灵魂突然鼓动一下，放出了更要命的光来。

“库啵啵，库啵！”

索鲁斯瞠目结舌地瞪着一脸恶作剧的无影。

混账啊……！难道他是想让这帮人把他们所有人都射杀了不成！

又一次地，索鲁斯为自己之前没有断然让他滚蛋的事情感到后悔莫及。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光战索鲁斯大概是那种介于绝枪和机工之间的职业吧wwww他不会绿职但他会拉人【啥
> 
> 结局还不确定。我不知道该如何做但我应该不会让十四被打对穿的。死就死吧不要把灵魂打破好不好啊_(:з」∠)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这个故事会拖到非常，非常长……【干巴巴

如果不是雅·修特拉千钧一发之际到来，拂晓一行恐怕已经被射成了刺猬。这里面不会包括那只无影，索鲁斯想，他那样的人怕是箭一离弦就会原地消失，让那支箭循着原路直接戳在索鲁斯的身上。

不过说服雅·修特拉也花了一番时间。于里昂热努力告诉她，眼前这个所谓的食罪灵是他们的英雄加尔乌斯先生，但她看上去并未被说服。

“如果这个是索鲁斯的话，那他身后那个，又是什么呢？”

所有人的眼神齐齐看向那个高挑着眉的无影。

“唔，这位是……”于里昂热突然觉得自己也不知道该怎么说，“这位是和我们同行的……”

“虽然说灵魂就是以太，但也不至于把我看成食罪灵吧。”无影一脸假装出来的害怕，“我真的不是故意的。我只是有点紧张……你看，这么多人用武器指着我的脑袋，我当然会忍不住瑟瑟发抖啊！”

索鲁斯用力地翻了个白眼。

“这是无影。”他直截了当地说，“叫阿泽姆还是什么，说要给我们提供帮助。所以跟着来了。”

“无影？”雅·修特拉歪了歪头，“无影，难道不应该是暗属性的吗？”

这下所有人都转向乖巧站着的无影。索鲁斯眯起眼睛，无影身上确实没有什么暗属性的感觉，不如说，无影的以太纯正无比，单纯的光辉璀璨，却没有任何偏向。这很奇怪。

无影见了他的反应，夸张地叹着气整了整自己的袍子：“唉……就说你们对无影实在是太过了解不足了。我和他们可不一样，不喜欢让自己的力量产生不平衡。不然，创造出来的葡萄都会带着一股坏掉的口感，味道很差的。”

让人无法理解的解释，听上去简直像在说胡言乱语。索鲁斯不再管他，正正经经和雅·修特拉等人打了招呼。夜之民决定欢迎“玛托雅大姐”的朋友去蛇行枝休息。索鲁斯朝前走了两步，转过身看向原地不动的无影。

“嗯？你不是要去蛇行枝睡觉吗？”

无影晃了晃手，动作令人错觉他的腕骨根本是软的。

“不去了，不去了。我刚刚看到一棵很适合睡觉的大树，打算在上面小憩一下……什么，不必担心我跑了。那里距离蛇行枝也没几步路远。如果你需要的话，站在入口处喊一声，我就会乖乖出现啦。”

他笑眯眯说完，便消失在了原地。拂晓一行人面面相觑，最终决定耸耸肩，任无影去。

不过这个无影，还真是说话算话啊。索鲁斯想着，走近了那棵树枝意外地一点也不高的大树。树杈上睡着一个一身丛林探险服的无影，身体随着呼吸微微起伏，看上去几乎像是一个真正活着的人一样。

虽然索鲁斯再明白不过，无影只有灵魂，他们的身体都是占据了原住民的才能正常和人类交流。不过这个无影给他的感觉比拉哈布雷亚要好得多，至少他的灵魂看上去不像是强行塞进了某个一点都不合身的容器里那么扭曲丑陋。

“阿金托塔。”索鲁斯心里一动，开口向树上的无影打招呼。无影的眼皮抬了起来，一只浅金色闪亮的眼睛看向他的脸。

他突然觉得有点尴尬：“唔，是夜之民打招呼的用语，是……”

“‘祝你有个美好的夜晚。’”无影轻易地将隆卡语翻译了过来，“真不错的问候啊，尤其是当天上亮成这样的时候。”

他高高举起手指了指从树叶中间漏下来的光。

“在我眼里，你比天空还要亮得多。”

索鲁斯干巴巴地吐槽。

“真是莫大的赞誉。”无影笑眯眯地说。索鲁斯翻了个白眼。

“好吧，光辉璀璨的无影阁下，真抱歉打扰到你了。请您继续睡您的午觉。我要去找东西了。”

“找什么？我看你在这附近找了很久。”阿泽姆翻了个身正面面对了他，“我说过会提供帮助的，不开口吗？只要你想，我什么都可以做哦。”

索鲁斯想说别骗人了我不相信。但再转念一想，这样的小事和他说了也没有什么问题，于是便将被委托寻找托迪雅命名石的事情告知了他。

“命名石啊……”无影打了个哈欠，“上面没有附着灵魂，也难怪你不好找。我来看看……她是什么时候把它丢在这里的？”

索鲁斯想了想，给了他一个大概的答案。无影在树杈上继续翻身变成俯卧的姿势，眯起眼睛看向四周。随后他招了招手。

“那儿——”索鲁斯随着他的手势看过去，看到一片落叶，“——就在那儿。逃命路过的时候落在了落叶堆里，怪不得找不到。去拿吧，别打扰我睡觉了。”

“你，”索鲁斯思考了几秒，“你能看到过去？”

阿泽姆哼笑一声。

“当然。这也不是什么难得一见的能力。你认识的人里面应该也有同样能力的人吧？”

“你是说超越之力吗？”索鲁斯想起了可露儿和敏菲利亚，“但她们都说，这个能力的发动无法自己控制。你是如何做到的？”

“那是因为她们的灵魂不行。”阿泽姆看向他，笑容里带着傲慢，“对我来说，这轻而易举。你看，我就这样盯着你瞧，能直接看到一百年前的你是什么样子做过什么。”

“一百年前，我还没出生呢。”

“那就是你的灵魂一百年前在做什么吧。”无影又打了个大大的哈欠，“我已经提供了力所能及的帮助，现在请你行行好，让我再睡一会儿吧……光属性浓厚的地方睡着很不容易的，你知不知道。”

他还真不知道。

索鲁斯看了一眼手心的翡翠，又看了一眼闭眼假寐的无影。不知怎的，就不想说出什么刻薄的话语了。他转身离去前最后确定了一眼，无影的灵魂非常安静，灿烂光辉都变得沉重了些许。

不知道这家伙到底看到了什么。一百年前的我在杀无影的样子吗？

索鲁斯·加尔乌斯抓着翡翠离去。他还需要去参加一场夜之民的葬礼，实在是没时间再研究一个看上去只想睡觉的无影了。反正这只无影至少目前看起来人畜无害，不值得他来为之花太多心思。

葬礼上，无影很礼貌地没有出现。索鲁斯猜测他是因为知道自己是个不受欢迎的光源才没有来。鲁纳尔捧着托迪雅的命名石，将其放入了水坛。索鲁斯随着众人一起低下头，为死者的灵魂进行祈祷。虽然在他的眼里，石头上什么也没有，托迪雅的灵魂恐怕早已变成了食罪灵的饵食。

果然，他们需要尽快解决掉这里的灵光卫才行。

葬礼过后，雅·修特拉便立刻召集了拂晓众人。她告诉他们，他们可以根据石碑的记录，找到成为“隆卡的同盟者”的办法。为了解读关键信息，索鲁斯跟着她去了一趟永暗之子的地盘。在收集蜂巢收集到灰头土脸的时候索鲁斯在心里狠狠捏了那只正在睡觉的无影一顿：说好的提供帮助，怕不是正躲在某个角落里看着他们辛苦的样子偷笑吧。

他随便朝四周扫了一眼，巨大的光源就在距离不远的地方。无影果然在跟着他们。索鲁斯朝他的方向随手扔了一块石头，没有得到回应。

直到走完这段短暂旅程，无影都没有现身，他们也顺利拿到了需要的信息回到了蛇行枝。回来之后，雅·修特拉便立刻带着石板不见了人影。索鲁斯来到鲁纳尔那里，又领了喊大家来吃饭的任务返回去……正好听到了雅·修特拉和于里昂热在讨论他的事情。

索鲁斯根本不想听到这种谈话，他不喜欢让同伴为自己感到担心。他准备离开几分钟再回来叫他们，一转身却被正贴在身后的无影吓了一跳。

“哎呀……他们在讨论你的事呢，不听听吗？”阿泽姆面带笑容，像是根本没有在跟踪时被抓个正着一样，“说不定，他们还要谈到万一你变成了灵光卫，他们要如何杀死你的事情呢。”

“他们不会。”索鲁斯推开他往回走，“这是你想要的吗？在我变成灵光卫之后把我杀死？”

“如果你变成了灵光卫啊……”无影跟着他转身，步履拖沓，“我怎么会杀你呢！多好的灵光卫啊，无比强大，吸收了整个世界的光，整个诺弗兰特再也没有谁能讨伐你了。光之泛滥再也无法逆转，第一世界就没救啦。米特隆要是知道了，一定会感动到掉眼泪的。”

“果然这就是你的想法啊。”

“不不不，你不可以这样误会我。”阿泽姆摇摇手指，“我不喜欢这套做法，停滞之力进入原初世界之后灵灾恐怕要持续几百年之久。灵灾叠加灵灾会引起麻烦，所以下一次的工作也要相应拖长。对我来说，那都是……”

“不好啦——”

光之战士和无影同时抬头，看到一个菁灵族男子狂奔而来。

“游末邦军队攻进来了！！”

登时，整个蛇行枝都骚动了起来。雅·修特拉立刻从屋里走出。菁灵族男子告诉他们，外面来的是游末邦的兰吉特将军，还带了一名人质。雅·修特拉考虑了一下，决定让索鲁斯等人不要出面，自己以夜之民代表的身份去和他谈谈。

索鲁斯点头。他身边的那个无影舔了舔唇。

“兰吉特将军？啊，传说中游末邦第一名将。有趣，我可以去和他比试一下吗？”

“最好不要。”索鲁斯木着脸，“会给蛇行枝的人们添麻烦的。”

“我可以告诉他，我和蛇行枝一点关系都没有。”

“这跟告诉他蛇行枝和我关系密切请把他们都杀了吧也没什么区别。”索鲁斯踹他小腿，“没想到一个无影竟然喜欢近战肉搏。你要是实在想打，一会儿找到那个灵光卫就由你上去殴打它如何？”

阿泽姆咧嘴笑了。

“打灵光卫哪有和人比试有趣。我太久没好好运动了，想和别人亲切地交手居然也不被允许……”

他装模作样地抹泪，嘴角都没放下去过。索鲁斯揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，彻底转过头去不想再和他说话。无影好似也看出了他的不喜，不再继续没话找话地和他聊天了。周围所有人也都安静了下来，静静地等待着外面的谈判结果。

回来的雅·修特拉决定先于游末邦讨伐灵光卫，并告诉他们，她已经解读了石板，他们可以去东边的森林了。于是，身负水中呼吸能力的索鲁斯又一次下了水，几经艰苦地找出了隆卡印章。

得到印章之后他们悄悄穿过蛇行枝，一路向东走向目的地。路上，蓝色的小花像指引他们前进一样开成了一条小路。索鲁斯用脚尖碰了碰，柔柔弱弱的小蓝花意外地坚强，轻微一晃便又挺直了身。

他身边传来另一个人的脚步声。

“一路星星一样的蓝花，看上去就像奔向无光之海的河流一样。”

索鲁斯偏过头，看到无影脸上挂着轻浮的笑容。

“可惜那个景象我只看到过一次。哎呀呀，是永生难忘的美景，我每隔几个月就要找出来好好回味一下的。”

无光之海，那不是死去的人去往的地方吗？

索鲁斯突然感到一阵好奇：“你也，可以看到灵魂吗？”

无影看上去吃了一惊：“我吗？唔……严格来说，还是可以的？只要我想看的话……就是，需要花费一些以太。”

“可以自己开关？”

“不如说，不持续输送以太就看不到。”无影笑着弯下腰滑了几步，“你的不行吗？一直都必须看到别人的灵魂？”

索鲁斯感到一阵气闷：“对。他们都说这是海德林的礼物。但我一看到你就觉得这是诅咒才对。”

“因为我太亮了？”

“因为你太亮了。”

“唉……这可难办了。”无影用手指蹭了蹭自己的下巴，“灵魂的色彩我没法改变啊……要不，我帮你把看灵魂的能力关掉如何？”

“你可以做到？……不，还是算了。”索鲁斯转回头不再看他，也免得继续感到视网膜刺痛，“我不相信你。谁知道你会对我的眼睛做些什么。”

“我可以不对你的眼睛做什么。”阿泽姆伸出手在他眼前晃，刺眼的光辉激得他忍不住眯起了眼，“我可以给你弄个眼镜，帮你遮住这……冥界的馈赠。如何？”

冥界的馈赠。这个说法他还是第一次听说。

“我还是算了吧。”

几秒后，索鲁斯快速回答了他一句，加快了步子追上前方的双胞胎。

他的直觉告诉他，和这个无影继续对话下去十分危险。

因为他……会开始不自觉去相信这个危险的敌人。这简直像是疯了，索鲁斯想，这是绝不可以发生的事情。他们之间只有你死我活，不会有什么其他的路途可走的。除非无影放弃合并世界，但他能从阿泽姆的眼中看出，无影恐怕不会那么轻易放下自己的使命。

尤其不可能为了他一个敌人。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后知后觉：标题的意思大家都懂的对吧？Major Character Death大家都懂的对吧？  
> 大森林后半段。我写到法诺村就刹不住车，原剧情里这段真的太美了以至于我实在是忍不住想让他们再多聊聊……多聊聊……  
> 毕竟那个，安慕艾兰，好像是没有无影的呢……想跟着去吗，十四？

隆卡的印章为他们开启了去往法诺村的道路。隆卡守护者维斯族将他们迎入了村里。无影一路上都笑吟吟跟在他身边，毫不脸红地以隆卡同盟者一员的身份走了进去。

索鲁斯并没有对此大声反对。可能是因为他的默许，连桑克瑞德都只是横了无影一眼而不是出声让他滚蛋。只不过在索鲁斯开始帮着维斯族跑腿顺便打听消息的时候，他可能是觉得无聊了，倒是消失了身影。大家都像是没注意到一样继续行动。只有索鲁斯能看到，一团灿阳正团在距离村子不远处的树杈上，起伏规律，像是正在睡觉。

真喜欢睡觉啊。索鲁斯腹诽，睡吧睡吧，最好就这么睡过去，到你醒来的时候诺弗兰特已经得救了。

他将无影抛到了脑后，继续帮助维斯族做事，并成功从一位名唤寇栎的维斯族女性口中打听到了灵光卫所在地的情报。顺便还打听到，这个灵光卫多半是没有翅膀不能飞的庞然大物。

倒是适合让无影上去和它互殴。索鲁斯漫不经心地想着，回到村子中心和其他人讲了自己的发现。

“拉凯提卡大飞流？”维斯族长奥梅听了十分吃惊，“灵光卫在那里吗……我们也是第一次听说。”

维斯族们开始讨论起有关大飞流的事情，最后得出一个结论，只能通过奇坦那神影洞才能抵达飞流。然而想要进入奇坦那神影洞，他们需要打开隆卡的神殿大门。

而打开神殿大门，需要他们亲自去跨越所有的隆卡难题。

听上去真是熟悉的剧情呢。索鲁斯叹气。

“真没办法……只能试试了。”他整了整背上的枪刃，“我们总不能坐在这里等灵光卫从那边把门打开啊。”

雅·修特拉莞尔一笑：“是的，那我们可要等太久了。我和你一起去，相信我们总会找到办法的。”

跟随着带路的奥梅，他们来到了金字塔“四晨星”。第一个机关就在这里。

魔女玛托雅给他指周围的动物石像。

“多半是需要按照正确的顺序触摸的机关。”她说，“走吧，分头去找找线索。”

拿着摹写黏土板，索鲁斯边走边打量着四周的遗迹，突然眼角瞥到无影笑眯眯地坐在一处遗迹的废墟上，对他招招手。

“你不是在睡觉吗？”无法忽视那团光，索鲁斯还是忍不住走了过去。阿泽姆笑着摇头。

“本来想继续睡，没想到一没注意你就跑出来啦……没事没事，我只是确定一下你没走远。这里的遗迹我看过，确实很有趣。我相信你一定会找到些乐趣的。”

索鲁斯盯着他看：“你已经看穿谜题了？”

“哎呀呀……看穿倒是没有，我只是试着看了看制作这些东西的时候是怎么做的。”无影摆手，“真是非常了不得的魔法师呢。我总是非常欣赏这一类的人。不过如果是你的话这些肯定都不在话下。好了，确定了你没趁机跑掉我就回去了。维斯族的床看上去挺舒服我打算借一个来睡。”

“等等！”

阿泽姆歪歪头，无声地询问他有什么事。

索鲁斯对自己的冲动感到一阵后悔。他摇摇头，说没什么。

“啊，那我就真走了。”阿泽姆舔舔嘴唇，“对了，如果你想知道的话，那个顶上就有隆卡的碑文哦。”

索鲁斯扭头看向他手指的方向，确实有相当隐蔽的碑文掩藏在那里。然而等他再回过头来的时候无影已经不在原地，只留下了一阵残光波动。索鲁斯向四周看了一圈，确认他确实不在周围，只能认命地拎着黏土板上去拓印碑文了。

解读出线索之后索鲁斯很快猜到了正确的机关开启方法是什么。然而，夏梅也在此时跑过来告知他们，游末邦的军队接近了。奥梅决定让夏梅返回帮助大家反抗游末邦军，自己和两位同盟者以最快速度进入隆卡神殿。

索鲁斯突然想起刚刚说着要回去睡觉的无影。那家伙，不会真的和兰吉特打起来吧？虽然想想那也不是坏事，兰吉特再怎么强大，面对一个无影，总是要吃一点亏的吧？

雅·修特拉像是看穿了他的想法：“不必担心……无影多半不会和游末邦军发生冲突的。如果我没有猜错的话，游末邦变成现在这样，恐怕也不是没有他们的手笔。”

索鲁斯却总觉得怎么也没法想象这个奇怪的光灿灿的无影在游末邦纸醉金迷的样子。奥梅在前面喊他，他赶快丢掉了这个想法，大踏步追了上去。

他们以最快速度破解了万神大星墓的石像机关。遗迹大门洞开，大图帕萨礼拜堂出现在他们眼前。雅·修特拉和索鲁斯戴上奥梅给的私语草，三个人走进了遗迹。

遗迹里果然危险重重，充满了陷阱。更加雪上加霜的是，奥梅透过私语草得到了情报，说游末邦有两个人摆脱了维斯族，已经朝这里追过来了。三人不敢浪费时间，立刻冲进眼前的遗迹。经历被巨石追着碾压和各种奇怪的传送阵之后，索鲁斯三人在遗迹里猝不及防地正面遭遇了阴魂不散的兰吉特将军。

“我应该让那个无影把你揍一顿的。或者你把无影揍一顿也行。”他干巴巴地说着拔出武器，“至少现在能少一个麻烦。最好是两个。”

奥梅挡在他面前：“同盟者，你们先走！我们来拖住他们！”

雅·修特拉立刻拉起他往里面狂奔。他们打开了最后一道门，雅·修特拉上前吸引了石人的注意力，索鲁斯得以冲进最深处，将手按在那道开启奇坦那神影洞的机关上。

机关启动，石人立刻停止了动作。然而同时外面传来维斯族们的痛呼，兰吉特已经将她们全部击倒，一步一步走了过来。索鲁斯在心里叹着气抬手握住背后的枪刃，雅·修特拉冲到他面前，展开魔法罩挡住了兰吉特的雷霆一击。

跟在兰吉特身后的游末邦军官见状赶紧冲了过来：“将军！我来助你！”

索鲁斯没看到发生了什么，只注意到整个房间突然安静了下来。接着，一阵天塌地陷。房间垮塌了一半，中间出现了一个无底大洞。四个人被关在这边，狭小的踏足点，打也打不了，出也出不去，只能面面相视。

惹事的游末邦军官只能掏出解药求合作，被愤怒的兰吉特一脚踹下了大洞。索鲁斯还没反应过来，雅·修特拉已经用猫魅的速度直扑上去，在空中抓住解药转过身对他扔了过来。他反射性接住后赶紧上前两步，魔女已经微笑着坠入了深渊，只留下一阵狂暴气流从下方喷上，将他的额发吹了起来。

“——！”他的声音梗在喉中，手指几乎要捏碎那瓶解药。

而桑克瑞德等人已经赶到，配合无间地将兰吉特也打下了大洞。最后只留下索鲁斯一个，跪在大洞旁边脸色惨白。

拂晓一众回到了法诺村，拿出解药为蛇行枝送去。鲁纳尔在法诺村得到了于里昂热亲力亲为的救治，总算是很快醒来了。但是当他问起玛托雅的时候，所有人都沉默了。

“说啊！玛托雅大姐她……！”鲁纳尔惊慌的样子让索鲁斯感到心里不适。他别过脸，正好看到无影摇摇曳曳地从上面的阶梯走下来。

“嗯？这就回来啦？”他说着靠过来，“这位，是蛇行枝的那个年轻导师吧？”

所有人对不懂看气氛的无影怒目而视。无影夸张耸肩。

“怎么了嘛……我刚刚一直缩在那儿睡觉，完全没有注意发生了什么。你们不能对什么都不知道的人这么凶吧？”

“别骗人了。游末邦的军队浩浩荡荡开过来，你就在这里你怎么可能不知道？”桑克瑞德对他怒喝。

“我真的只是睡得很沉，信不信由你们。”他抓了抓自己的头发，“所以？发生什么事了？你们说出来，说不定我还能帮上一点忙呢。”

没人说话。索鲁斯只能硬着头皮站出来，将大圣堂里发生的事情一五一十地告诉他。讲完之后，全场静默。只有阿泽姆看上去一点都没有感到悲伤。

“唔，我该说什么？节哀顺变？”无影没心没肺地拍拍他的肩，“人终有一死，现在死掉和五十年后死掉，其实区别不大。”

“你说什么！”桑克瑞德气急了，几乎要拔枪对着他，“我们和你们这些无影不一样，寿命不算久长，这一点时间也是需要珍惜的！”

“哎呀……”后知后觉一般，阿泽姆眨了眨眼，转向索鲁斯，“原来你们是真的很难过啊……抱歉抱歉，当我失言。但我说的也没什么错。毕竟人确实是死了，不是吗？”

“不是的……！”索鲁斯脱口而出，“当时有一阵不正常的大风。那样的地底下不应该突然刮起那么大的风！”

“大风，大风！”桑克瑞德也猛然反应过来，“对啊！那个古代传送魔法！发动的时候会吹起大风！她一定是使用了这个，一定是的！”

鲁纳尔也跟着激动起来：“我就说大姐她不会死，不会死！她一定还好好的！”

只有于里昂热还留下一点冷静：“可是，我们要如何将她找回来呢？毕竟看现在这个样子，她应该还是被关在地脉里了。”

索鲁斯沉默了。他记得上一次从地脉里救出雅·修特拉，全靠幻术三皇一起向元灵请求。第一世界没有幻术皇，他们几个也没谁擅长这类有关地脉的法术。

他不自觉地抬头看向旁边站着的无影。无影眨眨眼，对他露出一个非常晴朗的笑容来。

“如果你想让我帮你，只需要开口哦。”

“真的可以吗？”敏菲利亚激动地看向他。

“啊，不是说我能干涉地脉啦。”阿泽姆歪着头，“或者说，我可以做到的干涉，和从里面拉人出来大概不是一回事。”

“做不到就不要站出来。”桑克瑞德说。

“可是有人能做到。”阿泽姆却直直指向了索鲁斯，“大英雄，我可以帮你，让你看到地脉。只要你能从里面找出你同伴的灵魂，我可以帮你将她拉出来。”

其他人都满脸狐疑，索鲁斯却管不得这些：“如果你真能做到，那就做。”

阿泽姆笑了。

“好的。大英雄，拿着这个。”

他不知从何处掏出了一盏灯，塞到索鲁斯手里。

“你拿着它，到森林里走走。火焰晃动越剧烈的地方，地脉就越宽。你找到之后喊一声我就来了。放心放心，只要你找到地方，我肯定会帮你将人找出来的。”

索鲁斯拿着灯转身就走，不顾身后同伴们发出的疑虑。不只是因为他反应慢半拍让朋友掉下了深渊，他还知道，自己的内心深处，是真的相信这个无影可以帮上忙的。

他擎着灯走到了花河边上，火焰剧烈摇晃起来。他喊了一声“这里”，身后传来无影的轻笑。

“不愧是大英雄，找得真快啊。”阿泽姆笑着靠了过来，“这样就可以了。让我们开始吧。”

“！你做什么！”

不顾他的挣扎，无影从他身后抱住了他的腰，单手按住他抓向武器的右手：“嘘……不要动。我得引导你来‘看’啊英雄阁下。毕竟你才是那个能‘看到’的人。而我，在这一方面也只能做你的助手。放心，我没有恶意。只是这样可以最大限度放大以太的交流……你不会介意的对吧？”

非常介意啊。索鲁斯浑身僵硬，盯着无影握住他的右手开始向前划：“然后……你需要看到。”

“看到，什么？”

“看到以太，看到生命之流。跟着我，将肉体对灵魂的束缚放开。”

“我做不到——”

“你能做到。”他说着，左手按住索鲁斯的胸口，“别动，我给你传送一点以太。没有恶意，你不必怕。”

所谓的“一点”却是足以用洪流来形容的大量魔力。索鲁斯痛叫一声，双眼骤然火烧火燎地疼起来。眼前的现实世界突然开始摇晃，模糊，飞散。一片深暗展开在他面前。

“看。”无影的声音从他耳畔传来，让他浑身僵硬，“你仔细看，地脉的流动，生命之流生生不息……无数灵魂穿梭在里面。往生，往死……我亲爱的，你看到了吗？”

“我看到了。”索鲁斯着迷一样地说出口。他眼前，缓缓展开的是从未见过的壮丽景象。无数星点如水流般涌动，聚成小溪，小河，大川，奔流向遥远的无光之海。他和无影就站在这江河湖海之上，整个世界只有他们两人。无影抱着他，他靠在无影的身上。

“那，就是生命之流。”

阿泽姆的声音极尽温柔，放开了他的右手，指向下方。

“这太美了。”

“是的。所以我说过，这是永生难忘的美景。”

索鲁斯愣愣地看着，这像是在俯视天上银河一样的景象，于此刻深深铭刻在了他的心里。

“然后……你的那位朋友，灵魂是什么颜色的，你可还记得？”

“当然。”索鲁斯毫不犹豫地回答。他和雅·修特拉早年相识，第一眼就注意到过她的灵魂有多么温暖的色彩，“我已经看到她了。”

抱着他的太阳笑了。

“那么，就向她伸出你的手吧，索鲁斯。”

第一次被无影直接称名，索鲁斯感到心里突生一阵不知所谓的抖颤。他定定神，朝着雅·修特拉的灵魂伸出了手。阿泽姆随着他的动作抬手，清喝一声“看好了”咔嚓打了个响指。

地脉洞开了。现实世界瞬间撞回了他的视界，让他有那么一瞬间几乎是头晕目眩。他的猫魅朋友从灿烂光辉中缓缓浮现出来。还没等索鲁斯想到她的服装已经消失，无影已经笑眯眯地挥挥手，将她的衣服也还给了她。鲁纳尔第一个冲了上去，将她一把搂进了怀里。

“好了，这就可以了。”阿泽姆放开了他，退后两步整了整自己的衣领，“多么感人的重逢，你也该上去和他们一起好好庆贺。”

被无影在背上推了一下，索鲁斯向前踉跄两步，正好走进了友人们的圈子。

他回头，看到无影依然站在原地，笑眯眯地看着他们。


	4. Chapter 4

簇拥着雅修特拉回到法诺村，众人决定先好好休息一晚，养精蓄锐再去奇坦那神影洞。尤其是索鲁斯，被阿莉塞硬推进了一个非常安静的单人房间，要求他一定要“好好休息，明天一起去揍扁那个灵光卫！”

索鲁斯看着被拍上的门，一句“我还不累”最终也没能找到听众。他叹了口气，检查过武器装备之后索性躺到了维斯族的摇摇床上。确实很舒适，无影没有说谎。

他叹着气蹭蹭枕头，再一抬眼，屋里突然多了一个明亮无比的光源。

索鲁斯嫌弃似的哼了一声：“我以为你至少懂得进别人的房间要敲门。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”无影毫无愧疚地道着歉，背靠着墙站在窗边，“我以为你没打算这么早睡，还打算来满足一下你的好奇心呢。”

“我的好奇心？”索鲁斯瞪他，“你在说什么？”

“啊——原来你最后那个眼神不是‘我有很多问题想问’的意思啊。抱歉抱歉我会错意了。那么我这就离开不做你房间里的光源了？”

无影翩翩有礼地行礼作势拉开传送门离去，索鲁斯连忙喊住他。

“不，等等——我，我确实有几个问题想问问你。”

阿泽姆偏过头看他，玩味的眼神充分说明无影将他脸上的热度也一并看了个清楚。

“算了，我还是……”

“唉——难得你对无影产生了好奇，怎么可以就这么缩回去呢。你问吧你问吧，我一定知无不言。”

索鲁斯皱着眉调整了一下姿势让自己躺得更舒适，眯起眼睛看向靠着墙一派闲适的无影。他有心改口让无影滚，但这么些天了，他确实也有好多问题需要得到一个答案。这家伙既然说了知无不言，那问问他总不会有什么损失吧。

索鲁斯下定了决心。

“那么第一个问题：第一世界只有你一个无影在吗？”

“诶……这个啊。”阿泽姆伸出手指点了点下巴，“如果你说严格意义上的无影的话，确实是只有我一个人的。也不是说不能一次来几个人啦……但是最近人数不怎么够，招聘这事我又提不起兴趣……”

“你们无影也招聘新人吗？”索鲁斯好奇地挑眉，“选人标准可以说说吗？”

“你是想看看自己能不能加入吗？”阿泽姆哈哈一笑，“开玩笑，开玩笑。你就算是想加入，我也不能允许啊。确实是会招聘的，你也知道转生种和原生种的说法吧？”

索鲁斯点点头。

“那就是了。原生种——比如我，”他指了指自己，“会挑选适合的转生种来就任。比如说，在第一世界，一百年前被光之战士们干掉的米特隆和阿洛格里夫，他们两个就是转生种。就算是被干掉了也可以换一个。只是我一直没有做。往下那些乱七八糟的我就更不想管了。毕竟，我更喜欢单干。”

“干掉了换一个？你们无影真是无情。”

“没办法，谁让转生种会有比较多的候选呢？别说别人，连身体对无影来说都是可以随便抛下的东西不是吗。”

索鲁斯不适地动了动肩。

“你们可以随便换身体？”

“你又不是没见过老爷子，啊，我是说，拉哈布雷亚。”阿泽姆晃着手，“对无影来说，身体不过是容器而已。里面的内容才是最重要的……但像老爷子那样整天换容器还不调整一下，最后疯到不认人也算可怜。”

他像是悲悯一样叹着气。索鲁斯发现自己不喜欢听到他的声音沉下来，连忙开口试图转换话题：“那你会调整容器？”

阿泽姆低头自视：“这样子还不算难看吧？至少我喜欢。我是不喜欢改换样貌的那一类，最多也就是领略一下最新的发型……当然还有服装。”

“没想到你居然还懂潮流啊……”

“当然啦！”无影拽了拽自己的头毛，“各个时代和地区都有些很有意思的服装发型装饰，不把这些都拿来试试怎么能算来过。来找你之前我还编了个阿拉米格传统发型呢。可惜，第一世界没有阿拉米格，只能照着雷克兰德附近的流行再换一个。”

索鲁斯脑补了一下无影头顶阿拉米格传统式编发的样子，扯了扯嘴角。

真不适合。

“你别笑。”阿泽姆看穿了他的想法一样用力摆手，“至少我自己觉得还成……拉哈布雷亚用过的一个身体顶过这个发型，我当时就很想试试。”

索鲁斯试图回想起拉哈布雷亚的脸，未果。于是再改道想象一下阿拉米格式发型的桑克瑞德——这个还是算了吧。

“说到拉哈布雷亚……”他犹豫地开口，不确定这个问题该不该问，“还有艾里迪布斯，那布里亚勒斯……”

“你还记得这些名字啊！”无影看上去有点兴奋。

“当然。还有你说过的米特隆。”索鲁斯舔舔唇，“这都是真名吗？”

“不是哦。”没想到无影一口否认，“这都是席位名。我们无影都是有席位的，按照席位名称呼算是尊称。虽然有些转生种看上去并不是十分配得上这个席位啦……”

他看上去有点嫌弃，可能是想起了某个不喜欢的转生种无影。

索鲁斯忍不住笑了。

“我还有最后一个问题。”

“请说请说，不要客气哦。”

“那，你的真名是什么呢？”

无影一怔。

“哈哈……好久没人问过我这个问题了。”他沉默良久，才抬手抹了一把脸，“确实，报上真名是应有的尊重对吧……但现在的你还不能知道。”

“什么意思？”

“不是说我不尊重你哦，弑神的英雄。”阿泽姆用手遮住了他那双亮闪闪的眼睛，“只是现在的你不太适合知道我叫什么。也许以后……如果你真的能拯救这个世界，我可能会将它作为贺喜礼物告诉你的。当然，那也得看你的表现，英雄阁下。”

他放下手，并耸肩微笑。

索鲁斯做梦了。

他知道这是梦境，因为拉凯提卡大森林现在依然是无尽光，不会有如此湛蓝的天空。空气清新，阳光灿烂，他已经很久没有感到如此舒畅了。 

哦，除了那个睡在他前方树枝上的可恶的无影的话。

他没想过为何自己会梦到无影。反正梦境向来是无逻辑的，他以前也不是没梦到过尼德霍格。除了那时候是尼德霍格一路追在他身后喷火，而眼前的阿泽姆就只是躺在树枝上，呼吸均匀，面容平和。

少了那可恶的笑容，这家伙确实顺眼多了。索鲁斯想着，不由自主走向前。他走到无影面前，盯着他看了几秒，便伸手向前，揪住了无影额前散落的一缕发丝。

“别戏弄我了，——”

无影咕哝了一声什么，他没听清，只看到那家伙对着他笑得纯然，同时睁开了一只眼睛。

那只眼睛不是金色的。

索鲁斯被惊醒了。有人在敲他的门，房间里的无影早就消失无踪。他站起来掀开窗帘，无尽光从小窗拥入，刺得他眼睛酸痛。

说起来，梦里的阿泽姆并没有在发光。

他一边想着，扬声喊：“请进。”

敏菲利亚端着餐盘出现在门外，小声说：“你一直没有起来，大家让我来看看你，顺便给你送来早餐。”

“这么晚了吗？”他抬头看窗外，无尽光下睡眠习惯确实容易被影响到。敏菲利亚见他没有事，放下餐盘走了出去。继续看了一分钟的天，他总算是晃了回来，坐到了餐盘前。

维斯族的饭菜算不上丰盛，不过足够作为一顿战前的早餐了。

吃好喝好，也整理好了装备，索鲁斯背上枪刃准备出发。无影笑眯眯站在门口等他们，却在他们走过去之后从背后挥着手，一幅送行的模样。

索鲁斯皱起了眉。

“你不是想打灵光卫吗？那就一起来。”

“哎呀，我就免了吧。太久没动拳脚，身手都锈了，现在只是个柔弱无力的无影。”阿泽姆伸了个懒腰，“昨晚说得太多嗓子痛，我还是先找个地方打个盹。等你们干掉了灵光卫，我一定到洞口去迎接你们凯旋。”

桑克瑞德翻了个白眼：“随便你。你不跟着来我们还放心些呢。”

阿泽姆挥挥手，打哈欠，继续挥手，铁了心要把“送行”的角色扮演到底。拂晓一行也不再管他，在维斯族的带领下朝着奇坦那神影洞走去。

洞里是索鲁斯早已看习惯的隆卡式机关防卫。他和雅·修特拉驾轻就熟地拆光了一路的石人，包括最后一个模仿隆卡神话中的巨人洛查特尔制作的石巨人。石巨人身后的门通向仿佛是自然形成的洞窟。索鲁斯一边砍着飞来咬人的蝙蝠，一边抽空看向洞窟的四周。

这洞窟，虽说看上去非常像自然形成的，但石壁上却有着十分古早的壁画。燃烧的城池和天上降落的陨星，一黑一白两个奇形怪状的东西，一个将另一个踩在脚下。

这些壁画让他略有些在意，但灵光卫就在前方，他决定先干掉它，再回来好好看看。或者可以问问维斯族，隆卡的传说里是不是有过这样黑白巨人的故事。

同伴站在死掉的大蝙蝠尸体旁呼唤他，他整了整武器，快步追了上去。

跨出洞口的一刹那，参天巨树映入了他的眼帘。拉凯提卡大飞流是树林里的瀑布，踏着树木和一些不知何时的远古遗迹，他们找到了躲藏在最深处的灵光卫。这个灵光卫看上去像三头大犬，让索鲁斯想起从前探索水晶塔时战斗过的刻耳柏洛斯。

想起那恶臭的口水和胃液，索鲁斯感到一阵反胃。加上眼前的灵光卫也会吐毒口水，新仇旧恨一起涌上，索鲁斯铮的一声拔出刀，第一个朝着大怪物冲了上去。

灵光卫嚎叫着在他刀下倒地随即消散，浓厚的光属性以太涌入了他的身体。索鲁斯感受了一下，身体没有什么太大的不适，于是朝着关心地靠上来的朋友们摇摇头。

“没事就好。”雅·修特拉松了口气，“我还以为……没事就好。那么，我们也可以回去看看那些壁画了。”

“你也注意到了？”

“当然。”魔女笑了，“那些壁画恐怕是比隆卡更古老时代的产物。我不好好研究一下怎么可以呢？”

于是他们爬上大树，返回了洞窟之中。没想到洞里还站着一个人，转着圈正欣赏着那些壁画，边看边鼓掌。

“我必须说，这让我十分震惊——也令人怀念。”

“你来做什么？”桑克瑞德拉长了脸。阿泽姆回头，露出一个不怎么真的笑容。

“我说过的吧？我会来迎接你们凯旋。恭喜恭喜，大英雄，你又干掉了一个灵光卫。第一世界只剩下两只灵光卫了，我相信你一定可以全部干掉的，对不对？”

索鲁斯因为他不对劲的语气微微皱起了眉。同时，雅·修特拉上前两步。

“你说这壁画令你怀念？你知道这里讲的是什么吗？”

阿泽姆随着她的动作抬头，扫视四周。

“这些啊……我当然是知道的。我也算……见证者吧。对这一切。”

众人哗然。

“见证者？”

“对的。这是我曾见过的故事。”阿泽姆耸肩，“别误会，这不是我画上去的。多半是之前的人通过梦境梦到了更加远古时代的事情，很感兴趣，于是就这么画了上去。”

“哦？你可以讲讲吗？”

无影低头看了一眼好奇的魔女。

“当然，为您服务。”他夸张地鞠躬，“那么，就让我从开头开始讲起。从世界尚未分裂的那一天开始。”

他指向第一幅壁画。

“最初的时候，世界上有一个灿烂的文明。诸多生命平等快乐地生活在那里，创造了一个美丽的世界。然而某一天，世界的法则发生了紊乱，出现的可怕灾难将这个文明逼到了尽头。”

大家的目光随着他的脚步看向第二幅画。

“为了平息灾难，人们决定制作一个‘星球的意志’。”

索鲁斯注意到他的手在微微发抖。阿泽姆顿了顿，将手藏进了袖子里。

“人们通过祈祷和牺牲创造了它——它的名字，叫做佐迪亚克。”

“佐迪亚克？”

拂晓为这个名字惊呆了。阿泽姆表情略有些僵硬地点点头。

“是的……佐迪亚克。想必你们是知道的。佐迪亚克确实解决了这场灾难。但在灾难过去之后，如何解决佐迪亚克成为了下一个问题。”

他没有再抬手，而是用下巴示意了一下第三幅图。

“人们产生了分歧。有人主张……继续留下佐迪亚克。而有人主张将他封印起来。主张封印的这一部分人创造出了另一个力量——那就是海德林了。”

“你说……海德林？”

拂晓所有人都瞪大了眼。阿泽姆笑着点点头，只是眼里毫无笑意。

“没错……海德林。接着，佐迪亚克和海德林之间发生了一场战斗。”

他朝着第四幅图摆摆头。

“结果是海德林获胜了。惨胜，但依然获胜了。她发出了强力的一击，分割了佐迪亚克并将其封印。但这一击力量太过强大，于是就把整个世界也一起分裂了。”

阿泽姆从袖口抽出手，随便比了下碎裂的动作。

“就是这样。我说的全是实话，并无半点虚言……信不信由你们。”

所有人都被震到说不出话。最后，是桑克瑞德第一个反应了过来。

“假设……假设你说的都是真的，那么，佐迪亚克和海德林岂不是……”

“是的。他们并不是这个世界上最初就存在的神灵。而是被创作出来的……或者这么说吧，你们称为母水晶的海德林，也不过就是一个古老的蛮神而已。”

说出这句话的无影脸上无悲无喜，金瞳透过他的身体看向无限远的某个地方。

“多么可笑啊，反抗蛮神的人自己也在信仰着蛮神。你们不觉得很有趣吗？”

“那么你……难道是……”索鲁斯感到一阵口干舌燥。

“我吗……我就是活在最初的那个文明中的一员。”无影直直地看向他，“我们原生种无影，就是从那个时代一直活到现在的，孤独的怪物。”

苦涩地笑了笑，他突然转身干脆利落地挥开一个传送波纹，瞬间便消失无踪了。只留下震惊的拂晓成员们，呆呆地看着他消失的地方，几乎不知道应该作出怎样的反应才好。


	5. Chapter 5

索鲁斯被外面的嘈杂吵醒时，窗外还是一片夜色。他撑起身，感到好不容易有散去迹象的疲惫又一次潮水般涌了上来。

回水晶都的路上，拂晓的伙伴们都对他的情况表示了担忧。但索鲁斯感受了一下也没感到过量光以太有多迫人多让他难受，只得摇头拒绝了他们的关心。然而回到房间之后他却突然感到十分疲劳，几乎连吃下桌上食物的力气都没有，就瘫倒在了床上。

半梦半醒间，他想起过无影最后消失时那略显萧瑟的背影。佐迪亚克的使徒也会感到寂寞吗，他想着，坠入了深沉无梦的睡眠，直到刚刚被杂乱的呼喊惊醒。

他用力搓着脸试图让自己清醒过来，觉着自己像是连半小时都没睡到，累得四肢发僵。他有心再躺回去，可窗外又传来了一声凄厉的尖叫。

索鲁斯·加尔乌斯叹了口气，撑起身拿过床边放着的武器，踏出了悬挂公馆的房门。门外是一脸惊惶的管理员，见他出来连忙迎上来：“啊……您终于醒了！是紧急事态，大量食罪灵来袭击水晶都了。”

“什么？”索鲁斯脸色一变，立刻清醒到无以复加，“这怎么可能！”旋即他想起游末邦沃斯里背靠着的食罪灵，恐怕这也是……

“是真的！”管理员搓着手，“这种时候一般建议大家不要慌乱，只要水晶都开启了防卫壁……”

“我没事。”索鲁斯打断了他的话，“我不怕什么食罪灵。我出去看看。”

管理员像是稍稍松了口气：“啊……那，那请您务必去露天席大广场看看，帮忙安慰一下害怕的人们，好吗？”

索鲁斯一言不发走了出去。他来到广场，看到阿莉塞正站在那里，见他过来便向他挥手。

“喂——索鲁！”少女对他喊，“这是发生了什么？我刚回来就看到一大群食罪灵，铺天盖地往雷克兰德飞过来。是那个一直跟着你的无影尾巴吗？是他喊来的吗？”

索鲁斯一怔，这才想起自己从拉凯提卡大森林回来的一路上，到回房间，甚至直到现在都没看到阿泽姆的影子。但这不像是他做的，索鲁斯脑子里第一反应居然是反驳，那家伙应该没有离开我们跑到游末邦去才对。

“阿莉塞！索鲁斯！”

阿尔菲诺从另一边跑了过来。

“我们来帮忙展开防卫壁吧，分头启动防卫机关控制装置就好。我去北边。你去打开西边的两个，好吗？”

索鲁斯想着这要是无影干的他一定会打死这个无影一边狂奔上台阶。一连打开两个装置之后，巨大的防卫壁缓缓展开——看上去格外不坚固，却真的硬生生拦下了大群食罪灵不要命的撞击。

双胞胎从他身后跑了过来。

“城内的事情暂时先解决了。我们去城外参加战斗吧。”

索鲁斯按了按额头，之前战斗的疲劳根本丝毫都没有散去，他状态并不是很好。但此时此刻不去参加战斗的话，水晶都倒是无妨，外面的人是非常危险的。

他叹了口气，拎起枪刃跟上双胞胎往外跑去。

城外的战斗是一场血战。

拂晓的众人从乔布要塞一路战斗到奥斯塔尔严命城，一路上击杀了无数食罪灵，和被变成食罪灵的卫兵团成员。到他们终于击败来到奥斯塔尔严命城的大型食罪灵的时候，卫兵团已经是死伤无数了。

刚从战场上下来就不得不投入战后救治。拂晓的四个人都尽全力使用魔法治疗伤员。由于种族特性无法使用魔法的索鲁斯只得拿些药物四处分发。他找到了莱楠，莱楠伤得很重，倒在地上，却哭着说明明就快要结束了，大家为什么都牺牲了呢。

索鲁斯跪在她身边默然无语。此时，上空传来了沃斯里的声音，带着他一贯的傲慢，向“水晶都的愚民们”宣讲了一番这是所谓的天罚，并让他们“悔改”的鬼话。

索鲁斯想到他那丑陋的模样，忍不住翻了个白眼。要是那就所谓的乐园，那他宁愿死了也不想去。

“你好像很不喜欢沃斯里。”

索鲁斯侧过脸看到阿泽姆静静站在自己身边。莱楠已经离去，只剩他一个人在原地。无影不知道是何时出现在这里的，穿了一身和其他无影并不相似的黑色长袍，双手揣在袖子里，看上去格外的乖巧。

“我该喜欢他吗？”索鲁斯皱起眉。他突然发现，自从吸收了拉凯提卡大森林灵光卫的光之力之后，自己盯着他竟然不会觉得过于刺眼了。现在的话，刺眼的恐怕是我自己。他自嘲一样笑笑，继续看向光芒相对柔和了些的无影，“他长成那样就是在挑战我的审美。”

“倒也是。”阿泽姆笑了，“你看上去比较喜欢长得好看的人。”

索鲁斯没有接话。他转过去，看向周围的惨状。

“做出这样的事，他竟然还若无其事。”他还是忍不住抿起唇，“那样的烂人，怎么就做了一城之主……他不配。”

“因为他的父亲曾是游末邦的元首。”无影告诉他。

“这不公平。”

“本来也没有什么所谓公平。”无影淡淡地说。他伸手过来，索鲁斯看了一眼他的指尖没有躲开，暖暖的手指在他脸上轻轻擦过，离开时带了一点红。

“你脸上沾到了血，是哪个伤兵的吧。”阿泽姆说，“万幸你没有受伤。回去休息吧。游末邦已经急了，我们恐怕很快就需要去往下一个地方。”

“你也要跟着来吗？”

“如果是游末邦，我一定去的。”无影浅笑，“安慕·艾兰那边……算了，到时候如果你需要，喊我一声就可以了。”

他后退一步踏入了传送波纹。索鲁斯突然向他伸出手去：“等等……”

“嗯？”无影歪歪头，“大英雄是希望我送你回房间吗？”

索鲁斯大翻白眼：“我路上还要经过乔布要塞，看望朋友，还需要见水晶公，现在不回房间。”

“哦？那我可以直接送你去乔布要塞。啊不过你也可以利用地脉传送，我知道，我知道。”无影晃着手，“有什么问题你可以问，我肯定会回答你的。”

然而索鲁斯盯着他那张脸却不由得把涌到嘴边的质问吞了回去，又犹豫了几秒，变成一句干巴巴的“你不太想去安慕·艾兰吗？”

无影耸耸肩：“谁知道呢，也许是我嫌那边热吧。”

传送波纹随着他最后一个音节落下发动了。索鲁斯盯着他消失的位置看了很久，那句话也最终没有问出来。

他想问袭击事件是不是有你的手笔在里面。但不知为何就是没能说出口。

也许我心里对这个无影产生了一点信任吧，他想，相信他至少不会用如此低劣的手段来对付我们。

他揉揉额头，发动了传送法术，朝着乔布要塞出发。

第二天，当索鲁斯来到观星室的时候，桑克瑞德和敏菲利亚正在争执些什么。站在一旁兴致勃勃看着的无影见他来了，呱唧呱唧鼓起了掌。

“这种事，让我们的大英雄来判断一下不就好了。”

索鲁斯骤然有了不怎么好的预感：“什么事？”

桑克瑞德撇开脸。敏菲利亚开始激烈地表示她希望可以帮到大家，所以她决定唤醒体内的光之巫女，也就是真正的敏菲利亚。

索鲁斯感到眼皮一跳：“可是……”

“不要胡说了，”桑克瑞德包含怒意的声音打断了索鲁斯的话语，“你知道这意味着什么吗！”

“我知道的！”少女毫不让步，拼命表达着自己的决意，“我也知道你太温柔了，所以才什么都不说！”

无影露出一个高深莫测的笑容。

“原来如此。”他盯着敏菲利亚看，像是要把她盯出一个洞来，“原来是这么一回事……怪不得你力量不足，我现在可理解了。但你现在这个选择，到最后留下的是你，还是她，那可就说不准了。”

“与你无关。”桑克瑞德怒喝。

“我是知道的。”敏菲利亚却说，“我愿意这样做，我想帮到大家。”

索鲁斯幽幽叹气，觉得体内的疲劳又翻涌了上来。

“显然，桑克瑞德你是因为感情原因才这么激烈地拒绝的。”他耸肩，“但这样的事情，难道不是应该由敏菲利亚自己来决定吗？”

“索鲁斯！”

敏菲利亚脸上浮上了喜悦：“谢谢您，加尔乌斯先生！”

“说得真好。”无影也从旁边鼓掌，“我觉得这是个好主意，非常省时省力，以后到了珂露西亚岛也用得上。我支持这个决定！”

“说了这和你没关——”

“那么，下一站让我们去安慕·艾兰吧。”他拍拍手，“目标安慕·艾兰的南端，拿巴示艾兰的遗迹。”

观星室里一阵沉默。

“我以为你不想去那里。”索鲁斯说。

“唔……要说的话确实。”无影居然还无耻地承认了，“那里很热，也没有遮阴的地方，不好睡。但我说过会帮你们，所以又不好意思说不去。啊，真令人苦恼……。”

“算了，你还是留在水晶都睡觉吧。”桑克瑞德嫌弃极了，“一只无影不情不愿地跟在我们身后睡觉，对神经的压迫有点大。”

“是吗？我没发现。我一直找比较隐蔽的地方休息，没有让你看到吧？”

这装出来的忧心忡忡让索鲁斯忍不住想笑。他咳了咳，控制了一下表情：“所以，你要跟着来吗？”

“哎呀呀……”无影咕噜噜转着眼珠子，“我真的很讨厌过于炎热的天气，热浪什么的，会头疼的。而且拿巴示艾兰那边光属性太强了，我不喜欢。”

“那你可以不来。”桑克瑞德说。

“我确实没打算跟着你们出发。”无影撇撇嘴，“但我也没打算不去。等你们从拿巴示艾兰回来，我就在那边和你们会合好了。我可知道呢，前期打听消息要花的时间可不少。”

“你怎么知道？”

“这不是再明显不过的事吗？”无影一脸做作的震惊，“毕竟谁都知道，这个世界的人们反抗精神可不怎么够用。”

“你胡说！”阿莉塞气坏了，“你在这里才认识几个人，凭什么，凭什么这样说一直在努力活着的大家！”

无影挑起眉：“是吗？你确信我完全不了解这个世界？”

索鲁斯赶紧走到他们中间打断了这场没用的争执：“好了。我们快点出发。你呢，就在水晶都找一张床好好睡一觉。说不定你醒来的时候我们已经回来了呢。”

“那我就期待着了。期待着大英雄过来把我叫醒。”阿泽姆大大地打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰，“去吧大英雄，我们在灵光卫的家门口见。”

阿莉塞决定和他们走不同的道路，来吸引游末邦军的注意力。阿尔菲诺和雅·修特拉打算陪她，于是另一边就变成了索鲁斯，于里昂热和桑克瑞德三个人陪着敏菲利亚。

在迦利克村打听到可以利用矿车去往废都拿巴示艾兰之后，他们的目的变成了比朗大矿山。在那里和两位矿工不打不相识之后，总算是停下手来正常对话起来。

“大小姐，随行保镖和技术高超的魔法师……？”索鲁斯看了一眼于里昂热，又和桑克瑞德对视了一眼。桑克瑞德看上去有点想笑，索鲁斯这才想起在艾欧泽亚，枪刃仿佛是被传作保镖职业常用的武器来着。

或许在诺弗兰特也是这么一回事。他在心里翻翻白眼，示意那位“高超的魔法师”上去说话。不过他们的大小姐已经自己站到了他们面前。

“我们想去废都拿巴示艾兰！”少女尽力表达着期望，“听说可以利用矿车和铁轨到那边去。如果你们知道怎么开动矿车的话，可不可以帮帮我们？”

于是他们被带到了络尾集落，找到了他们的老大，一个叫玛格努斯的隆索族。他正在借酒浇愁，并且对他们态度极端恶劣。为了打动他，索鲁斯一行人又投入了无尽的跑腿之中。

“阿泽姆没有跟着来也有他的智慧。”于里昂热偷偷向他说，“虽然我觉得他那张脸可能比我们更适合做这些。”

索鲁斯脑补了几秒无影撸着袖子给人干活的样子，忍不住笑了。

“确实。”他不无恶劣地说，“我也觉得他非常适合。”

然而适合干活的无影非常明智地没有跟来，索鲁斯只能自己撸起袖子上。他努力工作半天，总算是打听到了玛格努斯为什么会放弃矿车和塔罗斯的原因。

“那么，我们只要找到可以做核心的石头就可以了。”高超的魔法师如此总结，“萨夫先生，你们是否知道现存的坑道中，哪里有可能找到这样的石头吗？”

“南边的努贝依旧矿山的坑道，不用深入也能轻易找到残留矿石。但是，这需要奇迹般的强大运气。”

桑克瑞德站在后面一直默默无言，听到这句话才走过来，拍拍索鲁斯的肩。

“我们一起去吧。”他叹息一样地说。

索鲁斯看了他一眼：“你确定吗？”

“嗯……我很确定。”银发男人垂下眼，“就让我们试试运气。”

索鲁斯说不出话来。最终，他点点头，便率先向门外走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在安慕艾兰剧情后半段开始，不同的无影会走向不同而故事。下一章开始大概就开始改变主线惹……提前预警，提前预警……


	6. Chapter 6

玛格努斯抓着他妻子挖到的石头热泪盈眶。旁边的索鲁斯有些局促地别开脸，看到桑克瑞德沉沉地望着失去了妻儿的男人。

“上面刻着你和你儿子的名字。”桑克瑞德低声说，“它贴在岩虫的身上，我们把它找出来了。”

玛格努斯咬着牙将石头放回了桑克瑞德手里：“石头还给你，想怎么用就怎么用吧。一想到她是为这种东西而死的，我恨不得把它砸得粉碎。”

“那么我们走了。”索鲁斯拉住桑克瑞德的手腕，“启动塔罗斯的时候，请你一定要来看。”

两人快速走出了门。狮目石上面的字沾了泪水，反射着无尽光，恍若宝石。

于里昂热和敏菲利亚欢迎了他们的到来。于里昂热拿过狮目石，看了一眼上面的字，很聪明地一句话也没有说，静静地拿去装进了塔罗斯里。

“只要注入魔力就可以了吗？”

索鲁斯按了按手腕上的水晶装置。他是加雷马人，身体原因使他无法使用魔法。然而每一个为他检查身体的魔法师总会惊叹于他体内藏着的巨大魔力。后来，拂晓和西德研究许久做出了可以戴在手腕上的装置。通过它他终于可以输出魔力，让自己拥有以太传送的能力，也可以用来填充晶壤，唤醒魔石。一般来说这样需要输入魔力的工作他都是第一人选，不知为何这次于里昂热拦住了他。

“请让我来吧。”精灵魔法师这样说，“接下来等着你的是一场恶斗。我们需要你保存实力。”

索鲁斯不置可否地让开，看着他走上前去。塔罗斯在魔力的注入下缓缓动作了起来，从瘫倒在地一点一点站直了身。

矿工们轰然欢呼：“动了！动了！”

“就为了这样一个石头人……”

所有人转头，看到玛格努斯红着眼睛走来。他一头靠在塔罗斯上，歇斯底里地抽泣了起来。敏菲利亚看不下去，转身跑开。于里昂热见状顿了顿，从她身后跟了上去。索鲁斯注意到桑克瑞德望着他们的背影，有心劝他上去，但想想又住了口，自己走到较远的地方望向这一幕幕人间的悲剧。

“想知道他们在说什么吗？”

“你不是说不来吗？”索鲁斯没有回头，站在原地静静地反问。阿泽姆的笑声从身后传来，没有带着多少太阳的温度。

“是啊，我确实没有来。这只是个影子。你知道的，无影都会这种小把戏。”身后的声音说，“我只是看看你们的进度。比我想的要快一些，看来我们大英雄的运气是真的不错。”

什么运气不错，索鲁斯想说，这一趟的旅程几乎尽是悲剧，他看到玛格努斯失去妻儿的悲痛，和桑克瑞德即将失去一个家人的绝望，心里不由得感到沉沉的坠着，像是在下面绑了个重物。

“也许吧。”最后他叹着气说，“至少通往拿巴示艾兰的道路应当是开了。你如果要来，最好现在就出发。”

“好的，好的，多谢英雄阁下的关心。”不存在的人软软地说，“我真的非常感激，所以如果你想知道那边两个人在说什么，我可以一字不差地转述给你听哦。”

“不需要。”

“唉……那你想知道些什么？就算是那边那个人族男人和光之巫女的过去我也可以讲给你听。”

“我不想知道。”索鲁斯想了想，“不过我确实有个问题想要问你。”

“你说。”无影的声音犹如耳语，“我什么都会告诉你，只要你问对了问题。”

索鲁斯深深吸了一口气。

“你和佐迪亚克，是什么关系？”

“嗯？”无影像是吃了一惊，声音都有些变调了，“为什么要问这个问题？我是无影啊，能跟佐迪亚克是什么关系？”

“那么就告诉我，无影和佐迪亚克是什么关系好了。”

“这个问题很好回答哦。”阿泽姆沉吟了几秒，“简单些说的话，无影就是当初召唤佐迪亚克的人们——至少一部分是。”

“一部分？”

“啊……像那些低级无影肯定就不是啦。那些只是部下而已。你知道精炼的吧？就是沐浴蛮神的以太，被强制同调的那个过程。无影们……也是一样的。你可以理解为，被佐迪亚克精炼了的古代人们。”

“精炼……”

“毕竟是那种程度的蛮神啊，是没办法彻底防止精神受到干扰的。所以无影拥有的力量很接近于佐迪亚克，也就是你们所谓的‘暗’之力。”

“我怎么没觉得你哪里有暗之力？”

阿泽姆笑得轻快极了：“那可真是荣幸。你没有搞错，我确实没有暗之力。因为我说过的，我讨厌属性产生不平衡。一旦我身上的属性发生某种倾向，我就会觉得很不舒服。”

“那么，难道你成功抵抗了佐迪亚克的精炼吗？”索鲁斯好奇地回头，看到身后一个浅淡的影子站在那儿。煌阳一样的光彩也变得朦朦胧胧的，倒是有点像原初世界人们的灵魂了。

“这么说非常不精确。”那道影子晃了晃应该是手的部位，“你应该换种方式来问。”

索鲁斯想不出还有什么语言能表达自己的问题，顿时语塞。远处正好传来敏菲利亚的呼唤，于是他顺势看向桑克瑞德，正撞进白发男人眼中的无底悲痛里。

他身旁的无影呼出一口气。

“只有失去之后才会知道可贵。人类的通病。”

接着那影子便瞬间散去了。索鲁斯没有再喊他，只是摇摇头，迈开步朝同伴们走去。

玛格努斯终于振作了起来，帮助他们启动了矿车。于里昂热决定留下，与佯动作战的同伴们会合再前往拿巴示艾兰。索鲁斯和敏菲利亚，以及桑克瑞德三人便坐上了矿车。随着玛格努斯的一声令下，矿车缓缓开动了。

顺着铁轨，矿车行进地十分顺利，速度也很快。吹拂的清风仿佛吹走了来这里以来一直感受的沉重，索鲁斯不禁深深吸了口气。同时，随着塔罗斯的靠近，眼前的大门也缓缓敞开。在门的另一端，一个人影静静站在那里等着他们。

“什么，是兰吉特！”

三人顿时脸色大变。兰吉特老当益壮，飞起一脚直接将矿车连同塔罗斯一起踢飞了出去。三人滚倒在地，索鲁斯飞快爬起，一边吐着嘴里的沙子一边赶紧拉起了敏菲利亚。兰吉特还在大放厥词，认为是水晶都的鼠辈给光之巫女洗了脑。敏菲利亚大声否认，气急败坏的老人竟直接冲了上来。

“你们快走！”桑克瑞德拔出了枪刃挡在他们前面，“这家伙交给我！”

“可是！”

“走吧，不是为了别人，而是为了你的愿望，向前走吧。”桑克瑞德头也不回地站在他们和兰吉特中间，“拜托你了，索鲁斯！一定要将她带到‘敏菲利亚’的身边！”

索鲁斯抿着唇答应一声，拉过少女的手腕开始头也不回地朝着废都的方向狂奔。身后传来两人的呼喝和兵刃交接的声音，索鲁斯咬紧牙，最后听到了桑克瑞德高声的宣言——

“我对妹妹和女儿的爱，容不得你这种人来说三道四！”

带着敏菲利亚跑到了废都·拿巴示艾兰前面，索鲁斯望着眼前东倒西歪的断垣残壁皱起了眉。

“唤醒光之巫女，到这里就可以了吗？”

没有回答，索鲁斯回过头，看到敏菲利亚皱着眉捂着脑袋，突然觉得这动作实在是太熟悉了——这是“超越之力”发动的样子。她看到了什么呢，索鲁斯好奇地想。那个无影也会这个，如果他也在，可以让他给自己好好形容一下，详细到每一个细节的那种。

随即，她突然一声惊呼，索鲁斯只感到眼前一白，便被吞入了无限的光之世界里。

光之巫女，他所熟识的敏菲利亚出现在了他的眼前。

“见到你们，我真的很高兴。”

索鲁斯咳了一声：“是桑克瑞德让我来这里的。”

光之巫女听闻，只是淡淡微笑着点头，然后转向了年少的女孩。

“感谢你带着我的灵魂来到这里，善良的孩子。我一直想要对你说一声抱歉。一直以来辛苦你了。”

小小的少女摇摇头：“我也失败了好多次，是大家在我身边鼓励我，我才能坚持到这里来的。”

光之巫女的笑容越发柔和：“是呢……都是非常温柔的伙伴们。那么，来让我听听你的愿望吧，你亲口说出来的愿望。”

不知为何，在少女开口之前，她的表情已经让索鲁斯猜到了她将要说出的话语。

“我想把大家给我的力量，一直传递到未来。”她说。

光之巫女闻言，低头在她的额头上一吻。

“真是美好的梦想啊……我曾经也拥有过这样的梦。”

“看来我的梦想有了它的继承人，我真的非常自豪。”

两个人的身体上泛起了白净的光辉，渐渐地融合到了一起。光之巫女在这光芒中抬起头看向索鲁斯。

“我也要感谢你，你对我来说，永远是带来光明的英雄。”

“敏菲利亚……”他最后呼唤了一声她的名字。

“你是英雄，索鲁斯。”光之巫女微笑，“我相信，你一定会找到一条能够拯救世界的道路。”

“只要还存在可以回应人们呼唤的英雄，这个世界就不会毁灭。”

城墙遗迹的断垣残壁上，站着一个人。

他一双金色的眼睛盯着拿巴示艾兰城墙之上的光之壁，视线却落在比那更加遥远的虚空之中。映在他眼里的不是光之泛滥也不是空无大地，而是汹涌如海啸的光之洪流，和在洪流前面显得如此孱弱无力的一个少女。少女对着洪流举起双手，吃力地将它阻拦在原地。

从她身后，浮现了几个影子。迦震族的骑士，矮人族的白魔法师，猫秘族的弓箭手和菁灵族的黑魔法师。他们一个接一个朝她伸出了手，灵魂的力量补充了光之巫女的不足，光之泛滥终于徐徐地静止了下来。然而灵魂耗尽的影子们一个接一个消失，光之巫女也疲惫地放下了手。

“用尽了我们所有的力量，终于停下了洪流。”她悲叹着，“可是，这并不是拯救，只是放缓了毁灭的速度。谁能拯救这残局呢？谁又能让这一切都变回原样呢？”

一道影子浮现在她的身后，轮廓上像是背着大斧子，穿了一身毛茸茸的战士服装的样子。敏菲利亚没有回头，她笑得苦涩。

“英雄啊。”光之巫女发出了最后的叹息，“如果可能的话，请你……”

她没有说完遗言便消失了。影子浮在光壁前，久久没有动作，仿佛只是一个旁观者脑内虚构的幻象。

“所以说，人类在世界的洪流面前，终究是无能为力的。”

无影冷漠地说着，双手揣在袖子里，任由大风将他一身长衣吹起。

“我真的很期待。大英雄。你可是我见过的第一个真正的‘英雄’啊……可千万，千万不要让我失望。”

·


	7. Chapter 7

“家人赠送的名字，会是最珍贵的宝藏。”

索鲁斯听到这句话微微一怔。他的名字是母亲所赠，姓氏则是加雷马共和国时期的贵族家庭的尊姓——可惜在他出生的时候早已没落。在他出生没多久，加雷马共和国更是雪上加霜地被毁灭了。那之后又经过几多年岁，来到艾欧泽亚，成为了冒险者，他一直保留着自己的加雷马名字，因为那是他家人的赠物。

少女——过去被人称为敏菲利亚的少女——也应当拥有同等的礼物。而他们之中，最有资格成为少女家人的人不做他想，必然是桑克瑞德。

“去吧，”他对银发男人说，“你给她取名是最适合的。”

桑克瑞德红着脸挠挠头，左右看了一下，下定了决心。

“那么，就叫‘琳’，怎么样？是妖精语里‘祝福’的意思。”

小小的光之巫女开心地接受了新名字。拂晓众人都由衷地为她感到高兴，桑克瑞德还上手揉了揉她的脑袋。索鲁斯看着桑克瑞德沉重中透着轻快的表情，知道他是真的接受了，便也忍不住笑了起来。

这一连串的悲剧里，总算有了一点欢笑的影子。

琳在得到完全的光之巫女的力量之后，轻易地找到了灵光卫的所在——古代拿巴示艾兰的避暑离宫，马利卡大井下面。拂晓一群人站在大井旁边往下张望，只觉得一阵寒气从地底下透出，在安慕·艾兰的热阳之下显得格外阴冷。

说不定这个灵光卫长得像个软糊怪。索鲁斯想，藏在地底阴影里的怪物，能有什么好看的样貌？

说到躲在阴影里，他又想起了那个可恶的太阳般的无影。无影说好了要来这里，此时却没有影子。索鲁斯不认为他逃了——反正他也不会参与战斗。或许是睡过头了，他暗暗想。

“你还要等阿泽姆吗？”雅·修特拉从他身后带着笑意询问。他被暴击到耳尖发热，连忙带头跳下了大井的入口。

马利卡大井的深处，泛着一股腐朽的味道。过去用来挖矿井的护卫和奇怪扭曲的怪物混在一起对着他们张牙舞爪。索鲁斯举枪射击，混杂了大量魔力的晶壤在石人关节处爆炸，将石头炸得七零八落。阿尔菲诺的宝石兽在散落的石头间跳跃闪避，幽幽的月光照亮了矿坑的道路。

干掉一路上的大型生物和矿井塔罗斯之后，拂晓一行终于在最深处找到了安慕·艾兰的灵光卫。

灵光卫看上去像个盘子——贴了几片翅膀的盘子。不像软糊怪啊，索鲁斯想着，诡异地感到了松了口气。

“这是什么怪物。”阿莉塞吐槽，“看上去根本不像是一体的！”

“它的羽翼很可能可以分散攻击。”桑克瑞德说，“大家要小心！”

拂晓众人一起朝着灵光卫围攻上去，这才发现由于无法直接攻击本体的金色盘子，他们造成的伤害都是徒劳。雅·修特拉第一个被逼到了墙角，紧接着于里昂热的卡牌也全部都被羽翼弹回，差点划伤主人。索鲁斯劈砍不中，只得试着举起枪试图直接攻击盘子，却由于羽翼的高速转动，子弹和魔法晶壤的爆炸也无法命中目标。烦躁的索鲁斯“啧”了一声，看着灵光卫一翅膀把宝石兽连它的主人一起砸到横飞出去。

阿莉塞叫声“可恶”连忙放了一道治愈魔法到哥哥身上。其他几人也几乎无法靠近，只能从远处和灵光卫的使魔缠斗。索鲁斯咬着牙就地打滚避过从头顶直戳下来的一击，顺势扑到了灵光卫盘子的下方。他抬起头，看到那个盘子上长了一张脸，正幽幽地盯着他看。

索鲁斯感到一阵恶寒，连忙跳离原地，堪堪避过飞来绞杀他的羽翼群。

这样下去，他们的体力会被消耗殆尽，最后死在灵光卫手里。到时候那无影大概会姗姗来迟，施施然帮他们几个收个尸吧。

怎么能让那种混蛋如愿呢！

索鲁斯厉声大叫：“帮我拖一下！”会意的桑克瑞德跳跃躲避着冲到他面前替他挡住羽翼的雷霆一击。索鲁斯见他暂时还能撑住，深深呼出一口气，闭上了双眼。

无影说他的眼睛是“冥界的馈赠”。后来索鲁斯再想想，他恐怕没有说错什么。

因为索鲁斯之所以能成为最强的战斗力，不是因为他枪刃玩得多么行云流水，而是因为——

“小心！”

双子惊叫着向后避让，而灵光卫盘子的下方突然幽幽地暗了下来。不是大井深处无光源的昏暗，而是来自另一个世界的，以太界，无光之海，冥界——各种地方有不同的叫法，对索鲁斯来说，那是死亡的力量。

“死”的概念渐渐在灵光卫的盘子下方成型。许是灵光卫也本能地发现了威胁，羽翼的攻击变得更加凶狠。桑克瑞德却一步不退，张开所有的防御替索鲁斯挡下了一切。

“去啊——索鲁斯！”

迎着他的呼声索鲁斯呼地抬手，一道冥界之力突然从下方化为巨刃，直直戳穿了灵光卫的盘子脸。灵光卫发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，白色的羽翼立刻被深沉的黑暗浸染了上去。

灵光卫试图用最后的力量反击，羽翼呼啸而来，却在一动不动连眼都不眨一下的索鲁斯眼前骤然化为了飞灰。盘子当啷落地，抖动了两下便没有了动静。

满室寂静。大家都惊魂未定地看着散落了一地的羽毛和无声无息不再动弹的盘子。阿莉塞一脸恶心：“它上面还长了个脸——”

“那是灵光卫，长什么样子都不奇怪。”桑克瑞德说，“啊，光之力要来了。快散开。”

拂晓众人立刻四散开，留下暗之战士索鲁斯一个人站在那死寂的盘子前面。雅·修特拉一脸凝重，琳的小拳头压在了自己的胸前。

索鲁斯对他们安抚一笑，回过头来深深吐气，看着巨大的光之力从盘子消失的位置飞了起来。接着，那力量汹涌地涌入了他的体内，容不得一丝抗拒地挤入了他本已到了极限的灵魂里面。

压力。

像是本已蓄满的水池里面又添了足以倒满一个湖的水。

压力越来越大。

堤防渐渐颤抖起来，他努力试图控制住光之力不让它溢出。

没有溢出，它们总算被容纳进了体内。索鲁斯还没来得及松口气，突然听到了一声极清晰的碎裂声。

咔嚓。

碎裂的声音不容错认地从自己体内响起，骇然的索鲁斯还未低头就被从内而外的巨大疼痛戳了个对穿。他好歹忍住了没有当场惨叫起来，虽然还是发出了一声低低的闷哼。

眼前一阵发白，索鲁斯用颤抖的手按住自己胸口，试图将剧烈的痛苦暂且压下。他不希望同伴们看到他的不适，那样会让他们拖延去珂露西亚岛的时机。

抖了几秒他总算挣扎着站直了。拂晓众人仿佛并未注意到他的不对劲，可能是因为刚才光芒太盛。索鲁斯小小放下了心，再抬起头突然看到矿井的阴影处静静站着的一个人影。

说那是人影也不对，或许除了他没人会注意到那里有个人站着。他能注意到是因为那人在发光，是他熟悉的太阳的光辉。

“你这样下去，可不会好。”

无影用口型对他说。索鲁斯知道那家伙注意到了，只能微微摇头示意他不要告诉别人。阿泽姆耸了耸肩，转头消失在了传送波纹里。

索鲁斯对着围上来的朋友们露出一个勉强的笑容：“我没事，光之力已经吸收好了，我们走吧。”

在外面目送着游末邦的飞空艇灰溜溜地离去，他们也回到了水晶都。雅·修特拉催他马上回去休息，显然她和琳还是看出了一些不对劲的。

索鲁斯不想让她们担心，便乖乖答应了下来。回到悬挂公馆，他看着窗外的夜空，觉得好不真实。

接下来只剩一个灵光卫了。但他的身体也已经到了极限。他真的可以拯救诺弗兰特吗？干掉最后一个灵光卫，这个世界就可以得救了吗？

他的思绪被体内爆出的剧痛打成了碎片。痛呼一声他跪倒在地，咬牙试图把体内阵阵涌上的冰冷灼烧压回去。然而这次光之力却不听话了，毫不客气地让他的眼前都泛了一层冰冷的白。

他眼前突然出现了一双靴子。

“你状态真糟糕，需要我帮你吗？”

“不需要！”索鲁斯试图撑起身子却失败了，狼狈地伏倒在地，“咳……明明还不到时候……”

“这种时候不必逞强。”无影淡淡地说着蹲了下来，将手按在他肩上，“唉……就说我最讨厌属性不平衡了，那么多人都还不相信。”

一股滚烫的魔力从他肩上强横地压进了体内。索鲁斯闷哼一声，刚刚还在他体内横冲直撞的光之力被硬生生压制了下来，总算解放了那无尽的苦楚，让他忍不住大大松了口气。无影哼笑着，弯下腰和他对视。

“放心吧……不是什么暗之力，也没有做什么手脚。我只是稍稍安抚一下以太暴走，治标不治本。下次再爆发，这手段可就没用了。”

拍拍他的肩，无影直起身子，顺便还对他伸出手示意拉他起来。索鲁斯没有接，用颤抖的双臂将自己支撑了起来。阿泽姆也不以为忤，收起手又揣回了袖子里，站到一边看着他瘫坐到圆凳上。

“好点了吗？”无影静静地询问，“真可怜。一个世界的光之泛滥，却要你一个人承受，水晶公真是不近人情啊。”

“咳，我是自愿的。”索鲁斯低着头说。

“也许。”无影也没有追着继续，而是很快换了个话题，“你有力气和我去喝酒吗？”

“哈？”索鲁斯震惊地抬头，阿泽姆像是不好意思一样微微偏开了脸。

“怎么，觉得无影不吃不喝？我可没有那么傻，我喜欢尝试美食和美酒。虽然这里没有我最喜欢的葡萄酒，但麦酒味道还不错。要一起去吗？”

索鲁斯想了想，才想起他说的是彷徨阶梯亭。

他本来想说我很不舒服完全不想动弹。但转念一想，这真的是极难得的，可以好好了解一下无影的机会。于是他摇摇晃晃撑着身子站了起来，一脸虚假的笑容：“当然，为什么不呢？”

结果三杯麦酒下肚，是索鲁斯先给无影讲了半天自己童年在北洲的故事。无影喝着酒听他讲在那雪原上挣扎求生的日子，满脸认真地不断点头。

“早知道你这么辛苦，我该建议老爷子别管什么阿拉米格的暴君，而是去帮帮加雷马共和国的。”

“得了吧……要是你们无影来了，变成疯狂侵略者的就会是加雷马了。”索鲁斯摇头，“到时候说不定就是什么……加雷马帝国之类的，战争机器，宣布要蹂躏整个艾欧泽亚。”

阿泽姆抚掌大笑：“确实有可能。但如果我在那里遇到了你，一定会让你十年之内变成你说的那个加雷马帝国的皇帝的。”

“算了吧，敬谢不敏。”索鲁斯放下麦酒瞪着他，“谁要当什么皇帝啊，我又没想着要引发大灾难。要当为什么你自己不去？”

“我？当然是我也没兴趣当皇帝啊！”阿泽姆笑眯眯，“当皇帝有什么好，又没有可爱的大英雄给我解闷。”

“你要是成了个暴君，说不定会有大英雄去刺杀你呢。”

“你看我这样，像是能做暴君吗？”阿泽姆装作委屈的样子，“我一定是个非常体贴的好君主。啊好可惜，之前没有试过做个君王，现在一时也拿不出什么论据。但我是认真的！我一点都不想做皇帝。”

索鲁斯叹了口气：“我相信了。你确实不适合当皇帝。你应该做皇帝身后的那个宠臣，翻手为云覆手为雨，坏事做尽，还虐待王储让孩子对你言听计从的那种。”

“不要把我说得那么可恶。”无影假惺惺地抹泪，“我才不是这种人，我要做就做皇后，不仅皇帝本人会对我言听计从，亲生的王储也一定会听我的话。”

“你是男的。”索鲁斯提醒他。

“也许皇帝是个女孩。”阿泽姆耸肩，“或者我可以变化一下……啊你不知道吧？古代人的魔法可以改变身体，我可以让自己变成一个漂亮的女孩子哦。想看吗？”

“算了我一点都不想看。”索鲁斯急急忙忙端起杯子喝了一大口麦酒，“既然你说你没当过什么君主，那你的过去呢？不给我讲讲吗？”

这次，轮到无影哑口无言了。他沉默了足足有一分钟，才抬手揉了揉眉心。

“我的过去啊……也许，可以说是被埋在了黑风海底吧。”

“嗯？黑风海……？”索鲁斯想了半天，想起珂露西亚岛旁边海域好像是叫这个名字，“你在那里面住过吗？”

“哈哈哈哈怎么可能。”无影干巴巴地笑，“我讨厌黑暗，不喜欢住在黑暗的海底——但说实话，海底是真的非常，非常适合睡觉的地方。如果有机会，你也一定要试试。”

“我不想在海底睡觉，会很潮湿。”

“才不会有海水，我当然是解决掉海水再睡啊……不过你说的也对，潮湿是真的挺潮湿，我的除湿魔法研究了好多年，现在的话当场写一百个论文都没有问题哦。”

索鲁斯翻了个白眼：“可能碧甲族那群人还会有点对把你的论文应用在他们藏宝殿里的兴趣，其他人是不会需要的。”

“唉……你说的有道理。”无影叹气，“也就是我会研究这种东西了。毕竟——”

“啊……是你吗？”

索鲁斯抬起头，看到一个白发黑肤的服务员站在无影身后一脸震惊地看着他。无影无动于衷地继续喝酒，索鲁斯只能不住地打手势告诉他那个服务员在叫他。

“嗯——？”阿泽姆慢吞吞转身，“怎么了？是谁？”

“不是啊……啊对不起！”服务员脸色发白，“只是，您看上去有点像我的一个熟人。”

“嗯？”无影慢慢抬起头直视那个女服务员，“不可能哦，我从来没有见过你才对，美丽的小姐。”

“嗯……啊……对不起，是我认错人了。”服务员局促地道歉，“我只是走神了，错把您看成当年的朋友了。想想也是，他早就不在了……而且，他的长相也是，一点都不像您这么潇洒帅气。”

无影像是来了兴致，满面笑容地托着腮看她。

“哦？介意讲讲你的朋友吗？他和我有什么地方很相似吗？”

服务员思索了一会。

“我想……”她不确定地开口，不住地上下打量着他，“虽然长相是完全不同的，也许是气质吧。”

“气质？”

“是的。”她点头，“乍一看，您身上也有和他一样的，令人放松，忍不住会信任您的那种气质。”

“哎呀真是极高的赞誉。”阿泽姆快乐地抚掌，“是我的荣幸，美丽的小姐。希望您看到我想起过去美好的回忆，能得到一些快乐。”

“塞埃拉——”老板的声音从吧台传来，“给那边的客人送麦酒去，快！”

“是！”服务员赶紧抱歉地点点头，转身离去。阿泽姆回过头来，满脸冷漠，抓起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽。

“天晚了，你需要早点休息，英雄。”无影放下酒杯，随手掏出金币扔在杯子旁边，“我们回去吧。你如果还有其他的问题，就好好想想，下次有机会一次性问完就是了。”

从彷徨阶梯亭到悬挂公馆的路非常近，索鲁斯和他一起走到大门附近之后，终于忍不住问出了心里的疑问。

“你真的不认识她吗？”

“我为什么要骗你呢？”无影微侧过脸，微笑，“我的确不认识这位叫塞埃拉的服务员，我没有骗你哦，大英雄。”

索鲁斯耸耸肩：“好吧，我姑且相信你了。”

“嗯……这么介意我和别人的关系吗？”无影背着手欢快地绕了个小圈，“我可以向你保证，我真的没有和除你之外的人这么亲近过哦。”

索鲁斯的脸登时涨红：“我，我不是这个意思！”

阿泽姆哈哈一笑：“太可爱了，这个反应。不过我没有说谎，我确实最——喜欢你了喔，大英雄。”

“可不可以不再那么叫我了。”索鲁斯抬手按住滚烫的耳尖，“叫名字不好吗？”

“诶——可是加雷马人的名字总让我念不顺口啊。”无影故作紧张地踢了踢脚下的草地，“而且我叫你英雄也可以算是一个昵称嘛。”

“昵称就更加不要了。”索鲁斯三两步跑进已经近在咫尺的悬挂公馆的门，才勉强回过头，“今晚……谢谢了。再见！”

说完他逃也似的回房间去了，只听到背后那无影带着笑意的道别。

“好好睡吧，我亲爱的。明天，可就要出发去珂露西亚岛了。”

·


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 观星室对话剧情为了不让它跑太偏我直接一边看动画一边把一部分对话原句抄了下来。所以部分文字和游戏内文本相同（也有些算是日语听译），对此不喜者可以直接跳过。
> 
> ※以及警告：这个十四他坏得很厉害，非常厉害，比爱梅厉害多了，他特别特别不正常，所以如有任何不适请立刻点叉离开！

这一次，迟到的是那个无影。索鲁斯等人全部集合到观星室，正在听水晶公说些游末邦的事时，无影推开门走进来，快速眨了眨眼。

“对不起，”一身法师长袍的阿泽姆说着走到索鲁斯身边，“昨晚喝多了些，起晚了。”

索鲁斯看了无影一眼，毫无宿醉模样，显然是在随口瞎说。说不定跑去游末邦挖了几个陷阱，他想，或者是又回去找那个服务员聊天去了。

无论是哪个都很让人不爽啊。

阿泽姆仿佛瞬间注意到了索鲁斯的不喜：“我肯定没去干坏事，请你放心吧，英雄。真的哦。啊，请继续，请继续……真抱歉我打断了你，水晶公。”

水晶公的表情毫无变化，像是根本没有被无影打扰到一样，继续他刚才的话题：“目前为止，各位已经打倒了四只灵光卫。诺弗兰特泛滥的光芒也因此驱散了大半。”

“剩下的就只有珂露西亚岛那一带了。如果琳到那里的话，应该可以轻易找出来灵光卫的所在了吧？”

少女点点头，阿莉塞高兴地说：“那，只要打倒最后这一只，诺弗兰特全境就可以取回黑夜了。这样一来，食罪灵就不会再构成威胁，第一世界的人们也能够全力重建家园了。”

“同时，也可以因此排除第八灵灾的隐患。这也是为了我们的未来而做出的最佳选择。”

于里昂热看上去很愉快。想想也是，是他第一个在时空缝隙里看到了第八灵灾的惨状，自然会十分在意。索鲁斯想着，余光扫到无影盯着精灵看了几秒，微微撇下嘴角。

“哦？你看起来并不是很开心。”雅·修特拉转向无影，“光辉都黯淡了些许。不过，我们是无论如何都要赢得最终的胜利拯救这个世界的，你不会现在突然想起反悔吧？”

无影耸耸肩。

“我只是来观察的，只要你们不让我失望，那我当然也没什么好反悔。只不过……啊，只怕你们就算打败了最后的灵光卫，也拯救不了这个世界。”

所有人脸上的表情都凝重了起来，而那无影像是很意外一样歪着头。

“当然，不是说打败灵光卫是徒劳无功的事。只是这样也不过是拖延一点时间而已。”

“你什么意思？”阿莉塞瞪着他漂亮的金色眼睛，“你果然是准备反悔了吗？”

“我说了，这要看你们的表现。”无影状似无奈地扶了扶额，“之前对你们的了解仅限于一些不完全的消息，像是老爷子和那布里亚勒斯的事情。这段时间和你们同行，从内部看着你们，我算是明白——你们确实很善良，当必须有人去拯救些什么的时候，你们便会站出来。没错，你们就是人类一直以来孜孜以求的所谓‘英雄’。”

这个词听上去十足的扭曲，让索鲁斯感到一阵不适。

“英雄会做人们所期盼的事，会达成人们所求。但是，”他深深看了索鲁斯一眼，“对目光短浅的平凡人来说，他们的所愿也不过是一时的满足。没办法啊……毕竟，都是一些弱小而一纵即逝的生物。能看到的自然只是眼前之物。”

阿尔菲诺深深皱起了眉。

“确实，你们无影都能永生。对于不灭之人的你们来说，我们可能都是短暂的生命。可是……”

“不是的。”

无影打断他的口气堪称好脾气。

“你们没有理解……我亲爱的，特殊的不是‘无影’，特殊的是‘我们’——在远古时代，不论是谁都拥有永恒的生命。无影也不过是那个时代的普通人，并没有什么特别的。然而现在……短暂的生命造就了无限纷争和及时行乐，实在是让人看不下去。”

无影顿了顿，对着水晶公鞠了个躬。

“是难得的机会，请允许我借用一下这个房间。”

不等水晶公点头，他抬手一招，整个观星室突然暗了下来，只有一颗圆圆的星球高悬在他们头顶。

“在遥远的过去，当时世界还是一个整体，降临了一场巨大的灾难。”

星球被染成了一片血红，无影叹息着摇头。

“它来得太过突然，但那真的是一场可怕的灾难。星球之理崩溃，混沌与灾厄席卷大地。没有人可以逃脱，也没有人找到它的原因。是啊……我至今还不知道它的原因……”

他看上去有些落寞。

“当时的……人们，认为再这样下去，所有的生命都将灭绝……因此他们召唤了一个星球的意志，就是‘佐迪亚克’。佐迪亚克倒是使得星球恢复了秩序。然而同时，也有人认为不能放任强大的佐迪亚克继续存在下去，于是他们创造出了抗衡的力量，就是海德林。”

雅·修特拉若有所思地说：“两者的纷争以海德林的一击落下帷幕，佐迪亚克因此分裂并受到了封印。这就是你在奇坦那神影洞中告诉我们的。”

“没错……但是问题就出在那一击上。”阿泽姆闭上眼，“那一击我并没有真正地亲眼目睹，但后来据我所知，那一下不是并不是身体上的分裂那么单纯，而是会将目标本身的存在给分解掉。”

索鲁斯一时之间无法理解。存在……被分解？

“打个比方，如果是你被那一招击中，”无影指了指琳，又往她身旁的位置一指，造出了一模一样的另一个琳出来，“就会完全变成两个一样的存在。只是，一切都是之前的一半。能力、知识、魂魄……一切的一切，都只是一半。”

“这就是曾经发生的事情。”他抬起手，空中的星球模型在他的手势下四分五裂，渐渐出现了十三颗较小的星球。十四个世界在上方，正对应着观星室地板上的十四圆环。

索鲁斯抬头盯着看，随着小星球的出现，代表原初世界的大星球渐渐变小，从最初的浑圆巨大，变成了最后和旁边差不多的大小。

“逃过那一击的只有四……啊，活着逃过的只有三个。”阿泽姆故作轻松地耸肩，“对于活下来的人来说，眼前的世界是多么可怕！不完整，不完美，不够好的生命在创造更加不好的历史。所以合并世界的计划被提上了日程。”

无影叹了口气。

“当然，强行推动的计划失败了，引起了暗之泛滥……第十三世界被吞没了，就变成了你们口中的虚无界。”

在无影的手势之下，紧邻着代表原初世界大球旁边的一颗较小的球渐渐变成了纯黑色。索鲁斯看着那球，想起过去在水晶塔一行里闯进虚无界与暗黑之云对决，以及后来在魔航船以及玛哈古城里面对的无数妖异，不适地皱起了眉。

“是的，那里的人们也都变成了妖异，灵魂自然也变得扭曲。”阿泽姆的声音怎么听怎么可恶，“以格约姆确实是太急躁了，手段过于直接。在她出事之前我甚至不知道她在做什么。唉，可惜了。”

他听上去是在惋惜一块坏掉的积木。

“所以你们就决定用灵灾了？”索鲁斯压低了声音，“所谓的‘不那么直接的手段’？”

“是的是的。”无影笑眯眯，“大英雄真的很聪明。没错，因为属性在原初世界和镜像世界之间总会向着平均化流动。借助这个方法，我们可以让镜像世界的一切统归到原初世界里去。”

“属性的泛滥……引起流动。”雅·修特拉想了想，“我们的理论果然没有错。”

“所以你们就在各个世界里引起属性偏移？”阿莉塞厌恶地说。

“唔，就以第一世界为例。”无影手一挥，整个观星室变成了平常的田野风光，“这里原先是普通的世界，对吧？然后现在——”

他手腕一翻，无尽光笼罩了大地，视野尽头出现了光之洪流。

“这就是光属性的泛滥了。其原因大英雄应该也挺清楚，你之前不是帮酒馆里那几个人杀了四个独行食罪灵吗？他们的身体也就是传说中的……嗯，光之战士们了。”

索鲁斯想起他和格兰逊等人猎杀的四德，心里有些不适。光之小队的故事，他从光之泛滥之前的书籍里找到了些许片段。当时他们，甚至连他们带着的阿马罗都被世人当做英雄来欢迎。他们绝不是那种会故意引发大灾祸的恶人。

“是的。可他们……”并不是故意的。

“是的。他们不是故意的。我相信你调查得也很清楚了。”无影微笑，“当年第一世界的光之战士们杀害了掌管黑暗的影之王，所以引发这个世界的光属性大泛滥。现在人们都这么说，至少。”

“你听上去清楚地知道真实的原因。”雅·修特拉指出。

“我？我当然是知道的。不过和第十三世界那次一样，我具体知道的时候已经是最后了。”阿泽姆耸肩，“其实你们想知道我也就告诉你们了。很简单，因为之前那个说法并没有什么大错。光之战士们的行动削弱了第一世界的暗之力，最后再借由强大的光之力击杀了黑暗之王——或者随便什么你们叫的名字，引发了属性失衡。而且还是那种世界自己无法修复的失衡，于是变成了这个结局。”

“但我们见过那四位光之战士。”于里昂热蹙眉，“他们绝非恶人。这一切一定是因为有人错误地引导他们，也就是你们无影了。”

阿泽姆愉快地笑：“不要‘你们无影’嘛。我说了，我真的不知情。当然啦，到我知情的时候其实还是刹得住车的。但那个时候整个第一世界都期望着这件事的发生，光之战士也不过是顺其自然……我当然不会帮忙刹车。何况当时我要是说了什么，肯定会被当成发了疯吧。”

出乎预料的是，桑克瑞德对他的说法表示了同意。

“的确，这种众望所归的事，即使他不是无影，也没法做什么。不是我替这家伙辩解，也不是说他明知道却不刹车是对的。但我好像可以理解他的想法。”

“而且在我眼里，刹车是对老朋友的背叛啊。”无影歪歪头，“我怎么忍心呢……米特隆那么辛苦布局，花了很长时间织成的网，我怎么能破坏掉呢？”

“果然你还是讨厌的无影。”桑克瑞德翻了个白眼，“我不该抽了风从你身上找善心的。”

无影笑眯眯地向他鞠躬：“我十分感激您的用心。”

“但是，即使从你的角度来看，无影的计划确实无可厚非，然而每每进行合并，就会出现大量的牺牲者。我们无法无视牺牲，也无法盲目赞同你们的做法。”

阿泽姆看向雅·修特拉。

“其实我也不算对世界分裂非常介意。”他摆手，“你看，我真的不觉得被分成十四块就不再是人了，不然我也不可能和你们相处愉快嘛。但显然我的老同事们不这么认为。他们眼里分裂后的生命根本不能算是生命，自然是不会把这一切当做牺牲了。”

索鲁斯注意到了，他在这段话里是剥除了自己的。

“那么你既然认为这样的生命也是生命，为何要帮着无影推动世界统合的计划呢？”

阿泽姆惊讶地抬起头。

“大英雄……果然非常敏锐。是的，如你所说，我认为你们也是生命，并没有不值得活下去的地方。但是……说实话，我也不觉得你们有什么活下去的必要。”

“你说什么？”

众人被他话语里的残酷震惊了。

“不要误会，不要误会。”无影摇着头，“我的意思是，你们活着，或没有活着，对我来说区别不大。我没有特别需要毁掉哪个世界的需要，但也不会有阻止灵灾的想法。我所做的都是顺其自然的事……然后在这个过程中寻找些一直执着的问题的答案。”

“那是些怎样的问题呢？”

无影浅笑：“我说了你也不会明白，大英雄。或许等你彻底战胜了第五个灵光卫我就会告诉你了。那之前，先让我怀着些许期待看着你的旅途吧。”

他们想说的话被急促的敲门声打断了。莱楠跑了进来，赶紧行礼。

“抱歉打扰了！水晶公大人，有紧急报告！”

“没事，”水晶公立刻回答，“你说。”

“潜伏在珂露西亚岛的伙伴发来联络，说游末邦有了动静。详情还不清楚，似乎是游末邦在城内正在集结军队加强守备。看来是铁了心要迎击我军。”

众人皱起眉。如果游末邦要全力反抗，那对于寻找灵光卫的计划是巨大的阻碍。但也没有办法，毕竟沃斯里是最反对他们伤害食罪灵的人了。

“不知道沃斯里到底能控制多强的食罪灵，他有没有可能藏匿着灵光卫呢？”

面对阿莉塞的疑问，桑克瑞德站直了身子。

“不管怎么说，我们需要尽快行动，如果他们真的藏着灵光卫，给他们留太多时间会对我们不利。”

“是的。”水晶公同意他的观点，“我们需要尽快……先从收集情报开始做起。”

“走吧，我们先去工匠村。”阿尔菲诺抬头看向索鲁斯，“等确认好现状再潜入游末邦。”

“嗯。”索鲁斯点头。大家转身走出了观星室，只留下无影站在一旁，看上去无精打采了一些。

“你不去吗？”索鲁斯问他，“珂露西亚岛可没有安慕·艾兰那么热。”

“我去的。”阿泽姆伸了个懒腰，“我这次是真的打算帮忙的。需要的时候，可不要客气，直接来找我哦。”

索鲁斯走向门口。他听到身后浅浅的脚步声——那无影甚至没有使用传送，而是迈开步子跟在了他的身后。

然而等他们收集了消息再来到游末邦脚下的时候，却看到一群呆呆站立的贫民。

“这些人，他们好古怪啊。”桑克瑞德有些犹豫，“我好像听见他们在歌颂沃斯里？”

“可能是被沃斯里迷惑，中了精神控制的魔法吧。”于里昂热打量着他们，“但另一部分人却完全正常。这很奇怪，虽说对魔法的耐性人各有异，但也不至于如此明显……”

“唯一的安慰大概是我们没必要‘潜入’了。”索鲁斯吐出一口气，“琳，灵光卫在那里面吗？”

光之巫女努力感知了一下。

“最上层的地方，好像有非常强大的食罪灵。”她不确定地说，“但这个气息……和之前的不太一样。总觉得不是纯粹的食罪灵……像是混杂了什么别的东西。”

“那就靠近一点再确认吧。”无影愉快地踱着步，“既然都不必潜入了，那我们直接冲进去就好了。即使有些阻拦，想必也不会是什么问题。”

他们原本就打算这个，但如果是无影提出的计划，反而让他们迟疑了几分。此时，阿莉塞带着凯·希尔来到这里。他们从蓝发猫秘口中得知，变得奇怪的是在此地住了较长时间的人们，新来的人则没有受到很大的影响。随后，雅·修特拉找来的“妙料”被琳指出是食罪灵的身体，他们立刻明白了此地人们变成如此的原因。大家的脸色都变得非常难看，凯·希尔直接呕吐起来，就连那无影，都一脸恶心的表情。

“这真是……人类啊。”他说，“非常典型，我懂。”

索鲁斯在他还没说出更奇怪的发言之前踢了他一脚，无影乖乖闭上了嘴。

“游末邦的人，进多出少。”阿尔菲诺一脸懊恼，“那些没有出来的人们恐怕……”

索鲁斯看着“妙料”，想起之前自己见过的朵龙族歌姬，恶心到说不出话来。

“我们这一次恐怕得听无影的了。”桑克瑞德咬牙，“潜入已不可能，我们需要尽快进去解决掉灵光卫，所以只能强闯了。索鲁斯，你下令吧。”

索鲁斯抬头看了一眼高高的游末邦的城池。

“我们走，去见见沃斯里！”

巨婴沃斯里感觉到了他们的存在，尖叫着命令不许他们接近一步。被操纵的人们念着沃斯里万岁，堵住了他们的去路。拂晓众人决定掩护索鲁斯到上面去。索鲁斯一路狂奔，越过一群群被操控的贫民、市民和游末邦士兵，跑到了树梢层。他正寻找上去的路，转头却看到一个人影站在那里等他。

“兰吉特。”索鲁斯低声喊出他的名字。

“我的主人，在最高层的办公室。”兰吉特一身羽蛇甲，手持巨镰，显然已经准备好决一死战，“这是他最后的乐园，我必要用一切来守护。”

“你为什么要为他做到这个地步……”索鲁斯万分不解，“那样一个巨婴，为什么你要如此忠诚于他！”

“无需理由。”兰吉特傲然说，“我只是赞同他的理想。人类天生不够完善，为了完善自己，证明自己的存在，而引起了太多的纷争。所以我想赌一把，赌这样一个不正常也不会为常人倡导的和平，到底会是什么样的。”

索鲁斯想起沃斯里倡导的所谓和平，翻了个白眼。

“就为了这个，你千方百计阻挠我们？那你何必要管那么多，乖乖守在游末邦放过其他地方，不好吗？”

“还没发现吗？你的行为打扰了沃斯里大人的理想在整个诺弗兰特实现。”兰吉特说，“不论如何，你是站在游末邦理想前方的阻碍。我作为游末邦的一介兵卒，一定要亲手阻止你！”

索鲁斯立刻拔出枪刃指向他的脸。兰吉特嘿然一笑。

“即使是‘暗之战士’，凭你一个人想击败游末邦，也是不可能的！”

“他可不是一个人哦。”

索鲁斯微微偏过头，看到那无影揣着手，一步一步走来站到他身边，愉快一笑。

“让我来助你一臂之力，英雄。”

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面的聊天加了那么多无关的废话是因为我突然想起忘记让索鲁走完职能任务……虽然他本来只需要做完物攻和T，但还是索性让他全做了。至于做任务的时间点，大约是在雷克兰德到伊尔美格之间，或者森林回来去沙漠之前吧。不要问问就是无影不在的时候。【僵硬地试图把出现的问题修补好


	9. Chapter 9

“二打一，就变成欺负老年人了。”索鲁斯说着，开始填充魔力进入晶壤，“虽说你年龄肯定比他大很多，但你又不是人。”

“说的有道理。”无影居然还同意了他的说法，“不过有我帮忙不好吗？只会速度更快，你也可以保存更多体力和上面那个战斗。那群人不知道的事情，我可很清楚呢，我亲爱的。”

索鲁斯知道他指的是自己体内压缩到极致的光之力。那天晚上无影出手相助，他事后再感受时不难发现无影当时只是把不听话乱窜的光之力强硬地压成了一团。现在他的灵魂勉强还能撑住，然而一旦有一点削弱，或是往里再倒一池进去，恐怕就是立刻失控的结局了。

即使如此他还是不希望无影来帮助自己打败兰吉特。兰吉特在诺弗兰特之旅中给他带来的屈辱简直能让他连做五天噩梦。他必须亲手击败兰吉特才能更加自信地向前。

“你已经帮过忙了。”索鲁斯意有所指地回答他，“这次我一个人没有问题。”

说完索鲁斯自己愣了一下。他本来想说的是不需要无影帮忙，不知为何却变成了这种安抚对方的话语。显然那无影也怔住了。几秒后他浅笑着放下了手。

“好吧，好吧。唉，好不容易想着可以动动手，却被人嫌弃了。那么就让我近距离欣赏一下大英雄的英姿吧。”

索鲁斯松了口气，刚要冲上前去，突然又被无影喊住。

“等等……你刚刚受的伤，我帮你治疗一下吧。”

索鲁斯想说自己没有受伤，被他握住手臂才发现有一处被擦伤了，也许是刚才一路避过游末邦军向上狂奔的时候不小心被波及到的。阿泽姆的手指从上面轻轻抚过，索鲁斯没有感受到一点魔力波动，却发现那处伤口开始自己快速恢复起来。

“好了，好了。请去吧，英雄。如果需要我帮忙，叫一声就可以的哦。”

说着，无影终于彻底站到了一边。索鲁斯定了定神，挥起枪刃对着兰吉特直直冲了上去。

拂晓众人冲到广场的时候，兰吉特已经死了。索鲁斯和无影站在尸体旁边，垂着眼睛看着这位死去的老人。

索鲁斯其实还有很多东西想要知道。比如他心里真正和平的样子，比如那条羽蛇的来历，又比如兰吉特过去认识的那些光之巫女的故事。但事到如今也不会再有机会了。他转身面对了自己的同伴们，低声说：“好了……我们上去吧。”

沃斯里办公室的大门紧闭。桑克瑞德和索鲁斯用力撞开大门，沃斯里肥硕的背影撞入了他们的眼帘。他正背对着大门蹲在那儿疯狂地吃着什么东西。索鲁斯猜到了他的食物，对那狼吞虎咽的样子感到一阵反胃。

一直以来负责珂露西亚岛情报收集的阿尔菲诺完全受不了了。

“沃斯里！你跑不了了！”少年精灵开口怒喝，“诺弗兰特再也不会有一个人拥戴你！对着那些受你欺骗、愚弄的人忏悔并赎罪吧！”

“不，阿尔菲诺先生……”

所有人都转向惊慌失措的琳。少女抖着手指向游末邦的元首：“他虽然是人类，但也不完全是人类……他的身体中混杂着灵光卫的气息！”

“你说什么？他就是灵光卫？”

众人骇然看向仍然不管不顾大快朵颐的沃斯里。

只有索鲁斯扫了一眼满脸“我早就知道”的无影：“这是不是和你有关？”

“你误会了。”无影揉揉鼻子，“真的不是我……我说过我讨厌属性偏移，庞大的光之力放进人体内这种没人性的事情我是不会做的。”

听出他的意有所指，索鲁斯选择忽略并转向最主要的敌人：“束手就擒吧，沃斯里。你的兰吉特将军已经被我们击败了，或者说你比较愿意我们把你当做灵光卫来打倒？”

沃斯里肥硕的身躯不祥地抖颤起来。

“你在说……说……说什么呢？”

他的脑袋180度转了过来，发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音——他的确已经不再是人，这就是个彻彻底底的怪物。

“我就是秩序，我就是规则，我就是绝对的正义！我统领人类与食罪灵！”那巨婴嚎叫着，“所有的一切都是一开始便决定好的。世界是为了被我拯救才会变成这样的。”

他的脑袋又嘎吱嘎吱转了回去。

“因此我不可能会失败。我怎么会失败？不可能，没必要，没理由，我无罪！我是引导愚民的正义之王！”

他发疯一样捶击地板，尖叫声显然已经超出人类声带能发出的声音范畴。索鲁斯按住枪柄准备冲上去和他拼命，他却又突然停下了这场诡异的发疯。

“对了……要赶紧重来才行。要快点重建我的乐园……等我吃完晚饭……”

“晚饭？”阿尔菲诺皱眉。同时琳尖叫起来：“快阻止他，桑克瑞德！”

桑克瑞德反射性朝前猛冲，但沃斯里已经把妙料，连同上面的叉子放进嘴里嚼了。随即，他发出了一声震天动地的尖啸，冲击力极大，瞬间将拂晓众人打到头晕目眩。唯一勉强还站着的索鲁斯看到他背后啵啵地长出了一对小小的肉翅，在他那庞大身躯的对比之下显得如此孱弱无力——却的的确确把他带了起来，朝着露台外便飞去了。

“可恶！”他顾不上身后的同伴，拔腿冲向露台。然而那小小肉翅力量极大，沃斯里已经远远离开了露台。索鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着地平线上升起的巨大山峰，环绕着山头的是一圈金灿灿的光环，把整座山变成了一轮怪异的太阳。

“沃斯里呢？”阿尔菲诺等人呢也追了上来，“他跑了吗？”

“看那个！”阿莉塞惊呼，“浮起来的山！那是沃斯里干的……？”

索鲁斯管不上那许多，骤然转身朝外便走：“要怎么去那座山！”

“不，请等一下！”

索鲁斯惊讶地低头，看到阿尔菲诺抿着唇挡在自己面前。

“那是珂露西亚岛的最高峰……格鲁格火山。它位于断崖之后，就算现在赶去也无法上山。所以……我们先停一下……先帮帮游末邦的居民，可以吗？”

索鲁斯扬起眉。阿尔菲诺显得更加局促：“拜托了……哪怕只是给被卷入战斗的人做些紧急处理也好。”

这的确是阿尔菲诺会做的事。索鲁斯叹了口气。

“好吧，但是快一些。”

阿尔菲诺一脸惊喜：“谢谢！”旁边琳也提出帮忙，几个年轻人快步朝着游末邦居民们跑去了。索鲁斯在他们的拜托下拿了一包睡眠粉帮忙放倒被沃斯里控制的人们。在琳的努力下，被控制的人们一个一个逐渐恢复了过来。

他回到上层，正见到聚集过来的游末邦居民向他们询问到底发生了什么事。阿尔菲诺向他请求让自己说两句话，索鲁斯痛快地点头同意了。

无影从他身边幽幽地说：“你现在看上去简直就像是他们的盟主。你是吗，大英雄？”

几乎忘了他在那里的索鲁斯瞪他一眼。

“我们之间是平等的，大家都是拂晓血盟的成员。”

“恕我直言，”无影说，“之前可能是这样的，但经过这次第一世界之旅后，大概是再也回不到那时候了。你以后就是实质上的盟主，否认也没有用。啊，当然，我坚信加尔乌斯先生一定会成为最好的盟主的。”

索鲁斯眯起眼睛：“你倒是说得好听。然后继续和我们敌对的还是你。”

“那倒是可能性不大。”阿泽姆笑眯眯地直视他，“我们的敌对行为会在这第一世界就完全结束。我不会把它留到原初世界……我想如果是你，大概也不会，英雄。”

索鲁斯一时竟无法理解他的意思。正好游末邦的人们提出要帮助他们追沃斯里，他略带狼狈地转过身，逃过了这个让他本能地感到不适的话题。

和他曾经相识的采·努兹表示能够让废弃已久的大升降梯动起来，将他们送上断崖。阿尔菲诺对他的计划无比欢迎，于是众人浩浩荡荡走下游末邦，往大升降梯那里去。只有无影懒洋洋坐在吧台上，见索鲁斯看过来还边打了个巨大的哈欠边挥手。暗之战士索鲁斯默默翻了个白眼，转身跟上同伴们，将他一个人扔在游末邦里了。

采·努兹找到了二十年前的塔罗斯。经过检查，他认为只需要一些检修就可以让它们动起来。索鲁斯帮助其他人四处跑腿找来材料，用来修复朽坏的大升降梯。他从造船厂搬来木材，顺便还得到了些许人手。珂露西亚岛的居民开始团结一致努力工作，为的就是送他上去，熄灭悬在上空的人造太阳。

将材料交给人们之后索鲁斯转向于里昂热，很自然地询问他还有什么工作需要他来帮忙。

于里昂热一怔，随即笑得万分柔和：“请您去休息吧。接下来可是有一场恶战等着您呢。”

索鲁斯想说我不累，但友人眼里的坚持还是让他点了头。也不敢走得太远，拂晓的英雄找到工地上一个角落，背靠着木箱看着同伴们热火朝天地工作。

“这真是……令人感怀的景象。”

索鲁斯抬头看到无影站在自己身侧，脸上难得地泛着柔和的怀念。

“我以为游末邦的人们都烂掉了。”他轻声说，“以为他们耽于享乐，被沃斯里毒害，已经无可救药了。然而你看现在……自古以来，胜者和败者之间一般都会产生无可调和的矛盾。只有极少数的情况下，胜者不蔑视或怜悯败者，而败者也对胜者并无仇恨。你们竟然做到了……真是令我深感佩服。”

“你这是在夸奖我们吗？”索鲁斯干巴巴地问他。

“当然。我一直在夸奖你们啊，我亲爱的。”无影咯咯笑，“我可不是那种冷漠不爱夸人的类型，也不会把好听的话藏在心里不说。”

所以你的夸奖听上去一点都不够真实。

索鲁斯叹了口气：“游末邦的大家也只是想早日摆脱沃斯里的阴影。”

“确实。”阿泽姆出乎意料地立刻同意了他的说法，“之前的游末邦给我的感觉像个泥潭……进去了就只有沉没的份，挣扎的力气都不会有。不过在沃斯里给的醉生梦死里他们大约也不会想到要去挣扎一下吧。”

索鲁斯沉重地点头。

“不过现在倒是好得多了。”无影轻笑，“志同道合的人聚集在一起，就会充满活力，热热闹闹的……这景象真是，让我想起过去的时候。”

这还是第一次，他谈到过去时代的样子，而不是苦大仇深的佐迪亚克和海德林。索鲁斯好奇地微倾身子，想听他讲更多。看出他想法的无影闭上了眼。

“那是个好时代……”他悠悠地开头，“人人都有着接近永恒的时光，敞亮强大，完整的灵魂。因此人们不会因为不安而进行卑劣的纷争，即使意见出现分歧，也会求同存异。”

索鲁斯听出了他语气中的疲惫。

“是多么美好的世界啊……地平线上有无限未知的远方，有无数善良包容的人们欢迎你的到来。不同的文化在那里得到相同的尊重，人们会以平常心对待每一个分歧……灾难里永远没有战争，最严重也不过是火山爆发一类的事情。而就算是火山爆发，人们也会提前知道，平静地做出准备。如果有人异想天开想要阻止它，这样的意见也会得到最大程度的尊重。”

“从外面看到的任何新鲜事物都可以带回家……亚马乌罗提是最好的国度，大家平等安详，没有矛盾发生，不会有阴谋诡计。研究者们用最大的热情创造世间万物，生物，概念，一切。在城市的最高点可以看到世上最美的日出和最繁华的星辰。”

他的脸上是不加掩饰的渴望。索鲁斯理解他。即使加雷马在他记忆里也是个贫穷落后，寒冷而无力的国家，现在的他偶尔也会想回到那里一趟，像个正常平凡的归乡游子，踏入留在故乡的童年老房子里。

“你看上去……很想家。”

“你不会以为我们古代人都是无血无泪的怪物吧？”阿泽姆淡淡一笑，“在太古时代，人们也理所当然地拥有家人和朋友，会有各式各样不同的关系，要比现在要复杂得多。”

不知为何，索鲁斯脱口而出：“你也有过重要的人，是吗？”

阿泽姆飘飘地看向他的方向，焦点却落到了无限遥远之处：“那是自然。我有过家人，有过朋友，当时我们也曾无比快乐……我也有恋人，我能为他做任何事。任何事，我亲爱的，即使是你也不一定可以理解我说的是多么广大的概念……”

索鲁斯为他语气中隐隐蕴含的可怕压抑感到脊背发凉，只得勉强定定神。

“既然你也知道拥有重要的人的感受，为什么还要……”帮着无影统合世界呢。

“我说过，我并不是积极工作的无影。”阿泽姆微微叹息，“我一直以来，只不过是找些有趣的事情来做，打发这一万多年来的穷极无聊。至于我所做的事情怎么就导致了次元崩坏呢，这可能就是命运吧。”

“你这事不关己的语气很让人讨厌。”

“确实。”那无影又愉快地笑起来了，“不过大英雄，如果是你孤单了一万年……唉，算了，这么残忍的事情，我怎么忍心它发生在你身上。”

“但如果真的见遍了一万年的人世变迁，不论那原本是怎样的人，都会改变的。”他说，“我原本完全不相信命运，我相信人总可以找到其他道路。现在我却敬畏得很，因为谁知道它会不会让你在不经意的拐角处遇到一个万分不合时宜，却又让你在意得不行的人呢。”

他们并肩站着，看着人们让塔罗斯站直了身。阿莉塞兴奋地喊索鲁斯，他们可以到断崖上面去了。

索鲁斯朝着同伴们走了两步，停下步子回过了头。无影站在原地没有动作，太阳的光辉温柔地闪烁着。

“不一起去吗？”他还是忍不住问出了口，“到那上面去。”

这一次，无影摇了头。

“不了，大英雄。和你聊了这许多，我已经很满足了。接下来的路你要自己走。到火山上去，战斗，熄灭最后的光。在那之后，才是我需要登场的时候。”

“去吧，大英雄。”无影对他微笑，“胜利在前方等待着你。我会在火山顶上与你再会。”

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旅行者讲述的古代世界果然和亚马乌罗提关系不大www  
> 虽然语气激烈地当面表白了，但是十四却完全没有暗示一星半点“你就是他”。这大概是他身上还没彻底坏掉的那一点点，可能就1%的部分吧，留下的最后的温柔了【  
> 下一章火山副本+无暇灵君歼灭战，以及那个。我有点方。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有一整只无影出没【要你何用  
> 对于水晶塔剧情有大量私设，和FF14原剧情有很大不同，有神秘人物的影子出没。  
> 以及，警告：鲸头鹳没有了。十四有他自己的鸟要拿来放w虽然我也不知道那是个什么样的东西w

断崖之上，依旧是一望无际的干枯原野。率先坐大升降梯上来的双胞胎和索鲁斯在周围进行了一番调查，结果意外地找到了一个被游末邦放逐的幸存者们聚集的村子。在曾经和他们有一面之缘的画家特里斯特尔的帮助下，他们总算被友好村接纳了。

阿莉塞提出去周边巡逻，顺便看看格鲁格火山的情况。索鲁斯来到火山下，那山的的确确就是飘在空中，下面没有任何支撑。金色的光环在深色的山体旁显得十分突兀。

“这要如何过去呢。”阿莉塞苦恼地点着下巴，“地上完全没有连接……难道我们真的只能借飞空艇了吗？”

“那大概不行。”

两人一起回头，看到于里昂热和水晶公并肩走来。从他们头顶上，三个亚拉戈式的小飞行器呼啸而过，冲着火山直直飞去。

“最终的决战，我怎么可以不亲眼见证一下呢？”水晶公神秘地微笑着，“就让我们来看看，从空中接近的结果吧。”

飞行器很快便到了火山旁边。突然，山上飞下来一大群形态各异的食罪灵，直冲飞行器而来。转瞬之间，飞行器便已全部炸成碎片。空中只剩下无数食罪灵飞舞着，远远看着他们，索鲁斯感到一阵毛骨悚然。

“是呢。”阿莉塞喃喃自语，“果然从空中接近是不可能的。”

他们转身朝升降梯走回去，其他人已经在那里等着。采夫妇也来了，正在大肆感叹光明崖上的风景是多么宽敞。

拂晓的人们却没有这样的余裕。听了索鲁斯和阿莉塞的汇报之后，大家开始为如何登上火山感到头疼了起来。阿尔菲诺对从空中飞过去的想法还未彻底放弃

“要是西德在这，还能帮我们改造一下游末邦的飞空艇……”

听到他这句话，索鲁斯想起了过去他们一起去找西德的旧事。他那时候开始认识了西德，他们的关系却一直称不上多好，许是因为对技术的理念并不相合。水晶塔探索的时候，他受人委托去帮助西德进入希尔科斯塔，两人甚至还在塔门口争执过一些东西。不过经过亚历山大和欧米茄的事件之后，他们也总算是可以称得上朋友了。相比之下，他和尼禄的关系反而还要好些。

不论如何，他们三个都是少数自加雷马逃离，来到艾欧泽亚的加雷马人。单看这一点，他们的关系也冷不到哪里去就是了。

“……比如说……制造一个无比坚固的塔罗斯接到山上。”

索鲁斯的注意力被骤然拉回当下：“你说什么？”

雅·修特拉一笑：“我们可以建造一个巨大的塔罗斯，一只手抓住那座山，另一只手放在地上。那样我们就可以踩着塔罗斯直接跑上去了不是吗？”

“这可真是有新意。”于里昂热竟也同意了这个异想天开的法子，“只要利用塔罗斯，即使不飞也能够进入格鲁格火山了。”

“喂！”塔罗斯专家采·努兹被他们的疯狂惊呆了，“那太胡闹了！能够到达那座山的塔罗斯，岂不大得离谱！不仅组合起来十分困难，就连设计图也不知道要花费多少时间……不，等等……”

他开始自言自语地计算起来：“不过……只要搭上就行的话……好像就只用考虑结构……不需要长距离移动……只进行最基本的接地设计，组装和材料就会简单得多……”

众人看着采·努兹灵感爆发，很快便确定下了巨型塔罗斯的基础构造。虽然他还在不断表示这不可能他做不到，但在阿尔菲诺的鼓励之下，还是决定豁出去一试。

找到了专家，剩下的就只剩下大量的人手。拂晓在诺弗兰特旅行已久，加上索鲁斯的活跃，他们已经结下了足够庞大的人脉网。很快，他们就决定集诺弗兰特之力，将这座不可能存在的大塔罗斯升到天上去。

经过整个诺弗兰特的努力和采·努兹的辛勤工作，巨型塔罗斯的设计和初步制作终于全部完成。采·努兹和矿工们开始对它进行最后的调整工作。索鲁斯帮忙给细小石块充入了不少魔力之后被于里昂热强迫去休息。只是他实在是不想呆坐，于是信步走出了友好村，打算在外面散散步。

他在一块巨石后面发现了沉睡的水晶公。

被他碰了碰手，水晶公迷迷糊糊抬起头：“嗯……您怎么在这里……”声音软和带着十足的敬意——却不太像他平日里和索鲁斯说话时的那种距离过远的恭敬。

下一秒他清醒了过来，惊恐地开始摇头：“抱歉，我有点睡糊涂了。”

索鲁斯耸耸肩：“你累了吧？看上去很不舒服的样子。”

水晶公苦涩地告诉他，自己为了拯救这个世界，选择和塔合二为一来延长自己的寿命。索鲁斯感到心情沉重。当年他探索这座塔的时候，可万万没有想过它竟然会有这样的用途。

当时探索这座塔的圣寇伊纳克财团，以及加隆德炼铁厂的人们都只是认为水晶塔是用来收集能量的装置，是赞德实现自己野心的道具。他中途加入探索，在塔顶上与赞德匆匆一见，当时真是满脑子的“都变成怪物了为什么还会怕死呢？”

现在他看着同样利用水晶塔的力量，同样将自己变成了怪物的水晶公。这个人为了拯救世界——他自己还说过想拯救某个人——做了这件事。水晶塔的两任主人所选择的道路截然不同，索鲁斯在心里感叹了一下这讽刺的命运。

他们静静地一起坐着，望着珂露西亚岛不同于雷克兰德的风景。水晶公没有再说什么，而索鲁斯远远看着火山的光环，不知为何想起了之前在图姆拉村帮忙收集工具时见到的那只鸟。

金红色漂亮而欢快的大鸟，和上面形似太阳的环。怎么什么都让人联想到那个家伙呢？他想，如果在山顶上他确实能控制住光之力，阿泽姆会真的遵守诺言，从此不再与他为敌吗？

水晶公的话语打断了他的思绪：“他们大约也调整完了……我们过去看看吧。这场战斗，我们一定会赢的。”

是的，一定会赢的。索鲁斯在心里下了决意。他一定要战胜沃斯里，彻底熄灭掉诺弗兰特上空的无尽光。到那时候，也许无影会愿意告诉他自己的真名。

虽然他也不知道，为什么自己会对一个敌人的真名有这么大的兴趣。大约是因为从来没有见过报上真名的无影吧，他不愿意再想，快步跟上水晶公，朝着友好村走去。

巨型塔罗斯真的动了起来。在采·努兹的指挥下，巨大的手高高抬起，狠狠扣住了格鲁格火山的山体。山上飞下无数食罪灵冲向塔罗斯，试图将它毁掉。妖灵乡的妖灵们及时出现，将食罪灵全部挡住。

趁着这个机会，索鲁斯和拂晓的大家一起踏上巨型塔罗斯的身体，朝着山上奔去。一路上无数食罪灵铺天盖地试图进行阻击。不过他们早已有了太多与食罪灵战斗的经验，一路上也没费太大的劲就冲到了火山顶上。

令他们大吃一惊的是，火山上已经变成了一片纯白色的宫殿，华贵精致，简直不像是沃斯里那种人可以造出来的。索鲁斯谨慎地绕过几个柱子，后面又是一队食罪灵在虎视眈眈等待着他们的到来。

索鲁斯一枪将其中一个爆了头。他正准备把另外几个也几刀砍翻，突然听到沃斯里的声音隆隆回响：“没用的东西！给我用尽全力挡住！”

山顶上洒落了一道光正好笼罩在食罪灵们的身上。食罪灵尖叫一声，攻击的力度突然就上升了一个台阶。不过对拂晓来说这也不算什么。调整了一下力道，他们顺利地冲到了宫殿最高的地方。沃斯里嚎叫着命令食罪灵无论如何挡住他们，又是一大群食罪灵从天而降，将他们团团包围。

“你先上去！”阿尔菲诺大叫，“我们会挡住它们，趁这时间，你去将沃斯里击败吧！”

索鲁斯点点头，砍倒一个挡路的食罪灵，两三步跳出了包围圈。从身后追上来的食罪灵被桑克瑞德挡下，索鲁斯就趁这空隙飞快冲上了沃斯里王座所在的地方。王座附近看上去金灿灿的，模拟了日光的金色环形环环相扣，给人的印象就像是金色的太阳。索鲁斯扬起了眉。他觉得这景象完全不适合沃斯里。沃斯里怎么配和太阳相提并论呢，他心底的某个声音冷冷地说。

“终于追到这里来了吗。”沃斯里从他的王座上缓缓起身走下台阶，背后的小翅膀还在一摇一晃，“可恶的叛徒，就让我亲手收拾了你。”

“叛徒这个词，难道不是更适合你这个背叛了人类的怪物吗？”索鲁斯冷笑，“虽然不知道你是如何变成灵光卫的，但我现在必须打倒珂露西亚岛的灵光卫。束手就擒吧，沃斯里！”

他手里的枪刃骤然提起，对准沃斯里便是一串爆炸般的晶壤攻击。沃斯里用他肥厚的肉体不躲不闪地接下了这些攻击，看得索鲁斯不住地皱眉。沃斯里的攻击虽然刚猛有余，索鲁斯倒也可以游刃有余地避开。这样缠斗了几分钟，索鲁斯突然看出了沃斯里的不对劲。

“喂，你这是……”他看着沃斯里弓起身发出尖利嚎叫，“这是什么！”

沃斯里根本管不上他，嘴里嘟囔着“这是至上的幸福”，“啊，我是神”，翅膀扑腾，对索鲁斯的攻击也不再有任何反应。见到攻击无法凑效，索鲁斯也向后连退几步，又听到沃斯里身上开始发出咕噜噜的声音。

他的肉体突然开始扭曲，索鲁斯难以置信地看到他的双眼和嘴巴喷射出刺目的光，肥硕的躯体浮在空中，肉块胡乱鼓动，恶心到让他恨不得自己今天没有吃饭。光包裹住了那团肉块，再散开的时候里面出现的却是一个长得异常俊美的金发男子。

美男子展开了金属样的翅膀，散发出刺目的光辉：“我是神，我乃无暇灵君！凡人，跪倒在我完美无缺神明的威严下吧！”

索鲁斯哪里会管他是什么假冒的神明，呼唤冥界之力充入晶壤，他一抬手便是一串暗色的炸裂。

“这个世界上可不存在你这样的神明，诺弗兰特的人们想要的可不是你这样的东西！”

无暇灵君倒下去的时候还是一脸的难以置信。

“这不应当，这不可能。”他喃喃自语着，“我是神，我天生就是，我命中注定要拯救诺弗兰特……这不可能……”

索鲁斯走到他的眼前，举起了枪刃。刀刃上附着满满的冥界之力。

“那个人骗了你。没有什么是注定的……只能依靠相当的努力才能得到想要的结果。”

他挥下了剑。

身后传来拂晓众人奔跑上来的脚步声。索鲁斯没有回头，低着头静静端详着眼前这个最后的灵光卫。他最后的话语其实很让人在意，但对索鲁斯来说，关键问题并不是那个。

光之力开始飘散。索鲁斯半闭着眼，感受着体内又开始翻涌的光之洪流。这一次，洪流的力度要远远大于之前的四次。他立刻就知道了，这次他恐怕不会好过了。

在灭顶的恐惧之下，他还是坚持一动不动地站着，感受着光之力在自己体内的疯狂冲击。索鲁斯有点想开口说点什么，不过等不到他转身，一声再清晰不过的碎裂声便从他体内响起。他瞪大了眼，下一秒，剧痛席卷而来。

“唔……！”

本就脆弱的防御哪里挡得住决堤？巨量的光之力轰然撞破了他的控制，索鲁斯眼前一片失色，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他控制不住身体跪倒在地，张口呕出一滩白色的液体。

他的大脑一片空白。

控制不住了吗？他想，要变成食罪灵了吗？不，这不可以。他一定能压制住这个，他必须这样做。但上一次他已经需要依靠无影来帮助压制，而且无影也说了，下次这样的方法就没有用了。

他听到同伴们的惊呼，听到了阿莉塞的喊叫和桑克瑞德难以置信的呼唤。雅·修特拉则急切地向于里昂热质问：“你不是说有办法吗，现在快做啊！”

于里昂热没有说话，于是索鲁斯立刻就知道了其实他也没有办法。这下我可真要死了，他自嘲地想着又呕出一口白色的液体，可是，那无影还没告诉我他的名字。

他说得没错，这恩怨也确实带不回原初世界了。因为我恐怕就要消失在这里了。

有人踏步走上了阶梯，一双穿着凉鞋的脚出现在他眼前。是水晶公。

“你想做什么！”阿莉塞呼喊着。

“我想做什么？”水晶公得意地笑，“我是来收取这光之力的。只要有了它，我就可以旅行到另一个世界了。”

雅·修特拉在怒吼着什么，落在索鲁斯的耳朵里就只是遥远的几声嗡嗡。她并没有能够阻止水晶公，他们两人被一道光环包围了。

“自从知道了其他世界的存在，我就一直计划着这么做了。谁愿意守在这样一个坏掉了的地方啊！我会将光之力全部吸收起来，带入水晶塔，到另一个世界去！”

索鲁斯喘息着，觉得这个声音无比耳熟。水晶公看来是不再伪装自己的嗓音，他好像在哪里听到过这声音。在哪里……在哪里……头疼得让他连话都说不出来，只能在混沌的大脑里茫然地搜索，却一直找不到一个答案。

“英雄故事的最后，成果被小人窃取，是常见的结局。”

不是这样的。索鲁斯无力地摇头，你拿走它也没有用啊……属性如此单一，这力量根本不可能做得到让你穿越壁垒。你只会死掉——你明明应该也是知道的。

他勉强抬头，愕然看到水晶公的兜帽已被强烈的冲击掀掉。那张脸映在他的眼里，很熟悉，他一定见过的——可他的头太疼了，记忆也开始混乱，他记不起来了——你到底是谁？

水晶公苦涩地笑了笑。

“这样就好了。这样就……”

这时，从他背后突然幽幽地传来一声呼唤——

“古·拉哈·提亚。”

红发猫魅骤然瞪大了眼。下一秒，一道闪电噼啪击中了他的后背，僵硬了一瞬，水晶公满脸难以置信地缓缓滑落在地。

“真是抱歉，老朋友……可这是米特隆不惜把我也算计进去才成功造就的最强的光之力，我怎么好让你把它全部带到时空的缝隙里去呢？”

·


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这里开始，会和FF14的主线剧情发生极大的差异。如果有什么bug出现，请一定要告诉我！  
> ※ 警告三连：疯批十四出没！疯批十四出没！疯批十四出没！请酌情选择观看，如有任何不适，请立刻点叉！！  
> 有疑似5.4伊甸剧情剧透。十四席阿泽姆能力私设max。

有人走上了台阶。

他穿了一身毛茸茸的战士盔甲，背后背着巨大的斧头，棕色的短发蓝色的眼睛，还有一张看似平常，却会让人莫名生出好感的脸。只不过他明明看上去是一名应该不会使用魔法的战士，手心上却闪烁着一团金色的雷光。

他踏上完璧王座，低头看向倒在地上抽搐的水晶公，微微眯起了眼。

“抱歉抱歉，下手有点粗暴了，但应该没有性命之忧才对。你说呢，古·拉哈？”

水晶公的声音抖得像风中落叶：“你……这不可能……为什么你会……”

“你还记得我，那可真是太让人高兴啦，古·拉哈。”来人愉快地笑着说，“很久不见了，朋友。可还记得我去找薰风灵砂的时候，你给我添的那些小麻烦吗？”

“我当然记得……可是你……当时，古代人迷宫——”

索鲁斯从剧烈的痛苦中都可以听出水晶公声音里的恐怖和难以置信。他勉强聚焦视线，那是个普普通通的尘族男人，他从未见过，却不知为何让他感到一丝荒谬的熟悉。

“啊，那个啊。”战士耸耸肩，“你看，当时拂晓的英雄——也就是跪在那里的大英雄，他答应要来帮忙探索希尔科斯塔。那个时候我不想见他，当然要利用古代人迷宫溜掉……哎呀，多么可惜。如果当时我就见到大英雄，可不就没有这么多以后的事了吗？”

“虽然不知道你们二位有何恩怨，”于里昂热突然开口，“但我觉得我知道你是谁。”

背着大斧子的战士先生在水晶公痛苦颤抖的喘息中无所谓地抬起头，看向发话的精灵。

“你是……阿尔博特。”于里昂热指出，“一百年前五位光之战士的一员，杀死暗黑之王的男人。不，根据记载，你和他是同归于尽的。他们说你使用了光之斧击穿了敌人，同时自己力量耗尽而消失。”

“真没想到，还有人记得这个名字。”这人的声音轻柔却莫名地令人毛骨悚然，“是的，你没有说错，一百年前，我确实使用过这个名字，在第一世界进行了些许的小冒险。至于你说的暗黑之王……应该是我亲爱的米特隆先生吧。”

“那么……你果然就是……”

光之战士抿嘴一笑。

“是的。”他轻声告知，“我是无影。无影——阿泽姆。”

说完他的手从面前划过，整个身体模糊了一瞬间又再度清晰起来。棕发蓝眼和坚毅的脸消失了，原地出现的正是他们这些日子最熟悉的敌人。在场的人们即使已经料到但还是个个倒抽了口气。阿泽姆晃了晃脖子，打了个响指消除了身上的盔甲和背后的斧头，一身服帖的黑色长袍裹住了他的身体。揉着后脖颈，身高也逐渐变回他们熟悉的高度的无影，上前两步单膝下跪，对索鲁斯露出了一个非常快乐的笑容。

“我说过，我会在火山顶上与你再会。那时我期望着你将光之力全部收束起来，成为第一世界真正的‘英雄’。只可惜……看样子你是做不到了。”

琳想冲上去帮助索鲁斯，被警惕的桑克瑞德挡住。阿泽姆头也不回地笑出声：“是的……别过来，小姑娘。你现在无计可施的。马利卡大井之后我已经帮过他一次，现在你的手段已经对他毫无效果了。”

“那么……你果然……”

被拂晓的人们拎着武器团团包围，阿泽姆却毫不担心：“啊，不要把我想得那么坏。我是真想救人的。只不过，我的帮助一般在后来都会变成坏事，这也不是我想要的结果啊。你们看，我是认真想帮助大英雄来着。我甚至提出帮他省点力气，由我来干掉可怜的兰吉特。但是大英雄真的是太倔强啦，我只能看着干着急……你们说说，这不过分吗？”

他的语气愈发令人毛骨悚然。索鲁斯挣扎着开口：“你想……做什么……！”

“做什么？那不是很明显吗？”

无影伸出手，在他脸上轻轻拍了两下。

“当然是要阻止你们拯救世界啦。”

“果然——你这个混蛋！”

桑克瑞德的怒吼当然还是被他忽略了。

“我不能让你们毁去我兄弟的计划。”阿泽姆的眼睛只盯着索鲁斯，脸上笑得非常温柔，“不能让我这位老友把光之力全部带走。当然啦，我也不想让大英雄难受。那么就让我取走你的灵魂，再把光之力封印在你体内。将你的身体放在那个太阳宝座上，从此无尽光将从人造太阳照耀整个诺弗兰特。这个世界撑不了多久，只需要在原初世界轻轻一碰——”

“你做梦！”

桑克瑞德的枪响了。砰的一声，无影的身体在索鲁斯眼前立时僵住，鲜红的血从他胸前和嘴角缓缓流出。索鲁斯呆呆地看着他那双灿然的金瞳瞬间失去了光彩，几乎没法做出任何反应——直到眼前的人突然眨了眨眼。

“咳……真是久违的感觉。”无影在众人震惊的注视下缓缓抬起手抹去了嘴角的血，“即使我全力放水都很少有人能给我来一个致命伤。真不愧是拂晓血盟的人……我在原初世界避着你们是对的。”

他胸前的伤口转瞬之间消失了。

“不过不必白费力气……你们杀不了我。”阿泽姆舔舔嘴唇，一缕艳红抹在了他的唇上，“不论是怎样的致命伤都没有用，能杀我的方法寥寥无几。倒是你，亲爱的英雄，在我眼里你的身体确实已经到极限了呢。”

索鲁斯怒瞪着他，却怎么也憋不回嘴角溢出的纯白液体。

“好可惜，我其实很欣赏这具躯体。”阿泽姆貌似微愁地低下头，“大英雄在原初世界被称为光之战士，想必不会不愿意成为真正‘照耀世界的光’。这具身体化为第一世界的太阳，也不失为一个最好的结局，不是吗？”

“你这个混账！”

桑克瑞德的枪砰砰连响。但这一次，无影身后啪地出现了一道金色屏障，将炸裂的晶壤全部反弹了回去。如果不是雅·修特拉反应极快地撑起结界，拂晓血盟很可能会当场减员。

无影看都不看身后发生的事情，只是一味地对着索鲁斯笑。

“而你的灵魂，我就收下了。我亲爱的。”

索鲁斯错愕地看着他温柔的笑容，肚子里一阵翻滚，咳喘着呕出了更多白色发光的液体。

阿泽姆的手抚上了他的脸。

“真对不住，英雄。但我保证你不会感到很痛苦的。很快，只要一眨眼的功夫你就不会再痛了。”

“不要！请住手！”

琳的哭喊和阿莉塞冲上来撞在屏障上的声音一点都没有让无影分心。那双金瞳只是盯着他，里面的柔情和爱意浓到仿佛要滴出来一般。

索鲁斯感到恶心。他无力地推开了无影的手，对他怒目而视。无影无奈地笑笑。

“没事的，亲爱的。这事结束后你一定会理解我的——”

“——石化！”

阿泽姆倏然回头，水晶公就跪在无影将他放倒的位置，颤抖的双手高高举起了法杖。法杖上聚集着大量的魔力，几乎是一个人能唤出的极限。看着手脚上团团缠绕的魔法，无影愤怒地吼出他的名字。

“古·拉哈，你——”

“我想要拯救世界，我想要拯救英雄。我曾经也想过要救你的！”红发猫魅痛苦喊叫，“所以我不能让你这么做，我不能让你杀害英雄，破坏掉这个世界的希望！同样做了那么多年英雄的你，没道理不懂这个！”

“你想做什么！”

水晶公的魔杖重重敲在地上：“时空之门——！”

索鲁斯脚下出现了圆形的传送门。他毫无抵抗之力地被时空之力席卷而入。

“走啊，英雄！”水晶公——古·拉哈·提亚用尽力量，在拂晓众人脚下也召唤出了传送阵，“还没有结束！你们还可以战斗！等你们准备好了就再来这里，将这个无影击败就好！”

“你这个——！”

索鲁斯身上的传送魔法发动了。他看到的最后一幕是无影转向他的眼睛，燃烧着熊熊的愤怒。惶惶如阳的灵魂暴发出了一阵汹涌的光，海浪一般向他们卷来。火山开始震颤，什么东西轰然碎裂的声音伴着传送阵的收束传到了他的耳边。

索鲁斯重重摔在某处的地上，瞬间失去了知觉。

他又做了一个梦。

梦里的他站在一处城门口。他没有来过这座城市，也对类似的结构一无所知。但他没有像平时一样好奇地回头观察，而是执着地，执着地，盯着远处的地平线目不转睛。

地平线上是渐落的夕阳。浓重如血的红色铺满了半边天空，耀目光辉刺得他眼睛生疼。可他还是一动不动看着它，仿佛太阳上有着什么他非常非常想见到的东西。

直到被甜美的黑暗彻底裹挟走意识为止，他一直一直都在看着夕阳。

“他还会回来的。”

古·拉哈·提亚勉强抬起头，高居王座的男人正缓缓扯着自己的一缕头发。

“你知道的，他会回来。哪怕只是为了救你。”无影定定地看着他，面上无悲无喜，“所谓‘英雄’，就是这样的人。十四个世界漫长的时间里，再没有人比我更理解这个词身上背负的重量了。”

“到那时候……英雄会将你击败的。”

“也许。”

猫魅惊讶地眨了眨眼。他没想到看似狂妄强大的无影竟还想过自己失败的可能性。

“但那无所谓，他会回来的。”阿泽姆倦了一般闭上眼，“只要他还活在诺弗兰特，无尽光就不会消失。他就是行走的光之泛滥，地上最大的灵光卫。他无处可去……最终也只会回到我身边来的。”

“你到底……想对英雄做什么……？”

“嗯？我不是说了吗？我要把他做成无尽光的源头，破坏这个世界的属性平衡。他的灵魂我会很珍惜地取走，不会让他像现在这样，灵魂被巨量的光之力毁掉的。”

“我认识的你……不应该是……”

古·拉哈·提亚痛得说不出话，用力喘着气从眼缝里看着对方。无影叹了口气，对他挥挥手，绑住他的绳子自动收紧，将猫魅的身体牢牢固定在了原地。

“不要白费力气说话了……我没下太重的手，但也足够你痛好几天了。你的英雄到这里来可还要花好长时间呢。到那之前，你还是省省力气比较好。”

他不再说话，而是恹恹地靠在了椅背上。太阳王座高悬在上，华贵灿烂的装饰掩饰不去它实质上的冷清。坐在上面的人眼皮低垂，掩去了其主人对这人世所有的失望。

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，我保留了两个角色：光和阿尔博特。没想到吧.jpg  
> 小红猫和索鲁斯的关系比较接近于纯粹的憧憬，而不是原作里光和猫之间的那种先是亲密朋友后才是憧憬的关系。因为小红猫的亲密朋友是光——在索鲁斯接任务来到希尔科斯塔脚下之前，帮助西德和猫猫拆掉八剑士前庭和古代人迷宫的那个人。  
> 十四这一万年间到底在做什么，由此也可见一斑www  
> 至于他的复生能力，是来自各国太阳神传说里，很多都拥有治愈再生复活的神格。这样的能力给旅行者非常合适，而且生与死的对立让他和哈迪斯更配了www【啥
> 
> 他疯批的理由后面会交代。反正都和哈迪斯有关就是了www


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※有影之英雄谭的职能任务剧透，如有哪位没有玩过，请确认可以接受。

索鲁斯睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在悬挂公馆的床上。身体虽然有些酸痛但并无太大的不适，连屋里的摆设都毫无变化，让他有那么一瞬间几乎要以为火山上的一切都只是个梦：他们还没有出发前往珂露西亚岛，水晶公没有为了救他想要牺牲自己，无影……阿泽姆也没有那样直截了当不容回头地，背叛他。

他踉跄站起，几乎是撞到了窗边。窗里窗外都静悄悄，他颤抖着伸出手去推窗。如果能看到夜空，是不是就意味着……

窗扇洞开，映入眼帘的是刺目的无尽光，仿佛是那无影对他的无情嘲笑。索鲁斯咬紧了牙握住拳头，只觉得满腔恨意直往上涌。

这么久以来，你都在骗我。

他想起无影在火山顶上轻轻抚摸他的脸：“你的灵魂我就收下了，我亲爱的……”

那眼神要多温柔缱眷就有多温柔缱眷，可现在想起只会让他恨得想把无影的俊脸按在墙上。假的，无影怎么可能有心，他们都是没有心的疯子，为了一个早已逝去的梦便随意毁灭已经存在的美好。就算阿泽姆看上去再怎么正常，他内里也是个疯的。

而且水晶公也被留在了火山顶上。索鲁斯对着墙捶了一拳，他被人耍得太过彻底，简直让他不能接受。

身体还没有很大的异常，说不准是变成食罪灵前最后的回光返照。索鲁斯转身走出房门，他需要亲眼看看得回夜空没多久便被再次打回深渊的水晶都的情况，然后……然后也许要逃得远远的。去空无大地，去黑风海底，甚至是时空的夹缝……总之要变食罪灵，也必须找到一个没有人的地方去。

迎面遇到的管理员看到他，竟然双目含泪。

“啊……您终于醒了！”他激动地说着，“他们说您在格鲁格火山的战斗中受了伤，火山上的敌人还抓住了水晶公，把天空变回了原来的样子……您回来的时候奄奄一息的，现在能醒来真是太好了。”

索鲁斯勉强点着头，心想确实是火山上的敌人抓了水晶公但天空变成这样其实是我的问题。虽说归根结底还是那无影惹的事……

他应付了管理员先生，慢慢走出门外。外面不远处就是彷徨阶梯亭。索鲁斯犹豫了几秒，突然看到站在门口的那个服务员，塞埃拉。

“你好。”她说着靠近过来，“这几天水晶都人心惶惶，我也一直没看到你，现在没事了吗？”

“啊……”索鲁斯别扭地耸耸肩，“我这不是挺好的……你，你有什么事吗？”

塞埃拉低下了头：“我有话对你说。”

“那就在这里说吧。这里没什么人。”索鲁斯看着她微皱的眉头，添了一句，“又或者你有更好的地方？”

“不。没有，就在这里说吧。”她下定决心一样握住了拳，“我之前一直看着你。我知道你和店里的赏金猎人们合作击败了四德，也知道你……你们有调查过当年的光之战士们的事情。”

索鲁斯抽了抽嘴角。他没有查到足够多的资料，竟然连第五位英雄，阿尔博特的真实身份都没能猜到。他只是在书里得知有这么一个人和黑暗之王同归于尽，因为已经死了没能去往原初世界和他见面所以他印象并不深刻。后来还在赛特那里隐约听说过这个名字。

他想起赛特，感到心口一堵：赛特如果知道了自己心心念念的主人其实是个不死的可恶无影，得有多伤心啊。赛特怀念了阿尔博特整整一百多年，而真正的阿尔博特其实还在原初世界活蹦乱跳，即使回到了第一世界也想不起来去看它一眼。

无影当真都是没有心的。

许是注意到了他的愤怒，塞埃拉有些不确定地问：“怎么了……？你觉得那是他们的错吗？”

什么，当然不是。那显然都是该死的阿泽姆的错。索鲁斯摇头：“显然他们是被人蒙骗了。”

塞埃拉的表情瞬间轻松了许多。

“您能相信他们真是太好了……我这里还有一段从来没人得知的内情，想讲给您知道。”

她骤然用起的敬语让索鲁斯的警觉提升到了最高点：“你想说什么？”

塞埃拉柔柔一笑：“我想讲的是，光之小队里第六个人的故事。”

索鲁斯顿住了。他并不是没注意到过，在光之战士们的故事里总有那么一个若有似无的身影出现，但既然他连阿尔博特都没能好好注意，那自然不会有多在意这第六个人。他看着塞埃拉的眼神，心里缓缓升起了一个猜测：“你认识那‘第六个人’，是吗？”

“是的。”她回答他。

接着她讲述了一个匪夷所思的，完全从另一个角度讲述的光之小队的故事。故事里，阿尔博特等人身边一直有一个女性精灵族骑士，名唤“席尔瓦”。席尔瓦一直跟在那五个人身后，偷偷看着他们跨越试炼，并捡走他们丢弃的心。她在得到奈贝尔特的眷恋之心，任妲·芮的自由之心，布兰登的温情之心和拉蜜图的传统之心后，终于将最后的目光对准了阿尔博特的“友爱之心”。

光之战士们也是在这个时候得知他们应该打倒的敌人的情报。对方名叫“影之王”，是暗中操纵诺弗兰特社会，不断扩散不安与混沌的神秘的存在。

听到这里，索鲁斯高高扬起了眉，而塞埃拉深深地低下头去。

“是的，席尔瓦就是‘影之王’。”她轻声说，“而我……正是那个席尔瓦，如假包换的同一个人。”

“那么你得到了吗？”索鲁斯并不客气地询问，“那家伙的‘友爱之心’？我很怀疑他是不是真的拥有这种东西。”

“没有。”她摇头，“他拒绝将我杀死，并将刀刃对准了在背后操纵的无影米特隆和无影阿洛格里夫。我没能得到他舍弃的心，所以我彻彻底底地失败了。”

当然你得不到，因为他根本就没有心。索鲁斯在心里冷冰冰地想，无影阿泽姆怎么可能有心呢。他连自己的同伴，同样是无影的米特隆和阿洛格里夫都能一斧头砍了，你还指望他有什么友爱之心？开玩笑吧。

“那之后，他们顺势打倒了无影们，接着就引发了光之泛滥。”塞埃拉捂住眼睛，“阿尔博特没有了。剩下的四个人倾尽所有想阻止光之泛滥，却还是失败了。只有我一个人留下，决定亲眼见证这个世界的终末。”

“原来如此。”索鲁斯的头脑飞速转动。他想起阿泽姆曾经说过“直到最后我才知道他想要什么”，怕是指的正是这一件事。也许那家伙是在与影之王的对峙中才恍然反应过来米特隆的计划，然后就在本可以及时住手的情况下，顺势而为，一斧头砍死了米特隆引发了这无尽的光之洪流。顺便自己也装死，偷偷跑回原初世界去糊弄可怜的古·拉哈·提亚。

还真是无辜得很。索鲁斯冷笑一声：“你现在给我讲这些有什么用呢？既然你是影之王也认识无影，一定可以看出我现在的情况。如果你想让我做点什么，只能说我有心无力了。”

“不。我并不想让您为我做些什么。”塞埃拉却摇了摇头，“我一开始，的确是希望您能够给我一个去死的仁慈。因为您的力量可以杀死不灭之人，我相信自己在您的手里可以得到一个安息。但现在，您有更重要的事情要去做。我就在这里等您凯旋，到那之后，再和您详谈吧。”

索鲁斯看着她从口袋里掏出了一个瓶子。

“我来找您，是希望能交给您一样东西。”

瓶子被放到他的手心，索鲁斯将其举到眼前。是一个小小的，却也无比精致的透明小瓶，里面有一团浅淡的光——他一眼便看得出，那是一个灵魂。在这个瓶子里有个灵魂在沉睡着。安安稳稳地，无梦地，或许还是幸福地沉睡着。他惊讶地看向她。

“这是我的一个老朋友留下的东西，我相信它可以给您带来幸运。”塞埃拉说，“您大概也猜到了……是阿尔博特留给我的东西。他之前一直拿着这个瓶子，说它是他的幸运物。既然他可以带着瓶子杀死无影，那我也相信它可以给您也带来同等的幸运。”

索鲁斯抽抽嘴角。他确信塞埃拉根本不知道那无影在这个瓶子里面藏了什么东西。但是有一句话令他相当在意——“你说他带着瓶子杀死了无影，然后他还能把这个瓶子留给你？”

塞埃拉震惊地抬头，眼神茫然失焦：“啊……是啊……可我想不起来了。我想不起来他是什么时候给我的了……他到底是什么时候……”

索鲁斯有心将瓶子塞回她手里，但是想想瓶子里的灵魂，还是放弃了：“算了，想不起来就不必想了……我十分感谢你的好心，我会带着它去击败这个无影，然后把它送还到你这里来的。希望它也可以给我带来幸运。”带来杀死它自己主人的幸运。

塞埃拉行礼并转头走回彷徨阶梯亭。索鲁斯想了想，还是拖着脚步走向了其他的地方。

他需要确认，水晶公不在之后的水晶都是否还像之前一样如常运转。

走了一圈，索鲁斯和众人都聊了几句话。他们都不怎么了解水晶公的真相，只是告诉他一些多年来的小故事。他得知了水晶公来到诺弗兰特的事情，得知了他建立水晶都，给众人提供庇护的事情，也知道了他收养莱楠，将她视为孙女的事情。

他安慰了莱楠，得到了进入深虑室的机会。在里面，索鲁斯看到了满地书籍，还有一些亚拉戈技术下的小东西。最后他从里面挖出了一本埃德蒙伯爵回忆录的复制品，上面有很多手写的文字，显然是出自古·拉哈·提亚之手。上面对各种时间线有记录，最后写了一句“也许需要在这之后的时间线”。

那么，水晶公想要拯救的人果然是他。索鲁斯深深地叹了口气，将书放回了原地。他环顾四周没有再看到什么，于是转过身打算出门，却迎面被菲奥·乌儿拦在了原地。

妖灵王绕着他飞了两圈：“小树苗，你看上去好像很苦恼。”

他当然苦恼，苦恼着要怎样上火山去把那只无影打趴下。索鲁斯面无表情地拨开祂，妖灵王愤怒地发出了抗议。

“我来找你，本来是想提议如果你实在受不了了，可以接受这个王位。”祂又悬到了他眼前，“你可以住进梦羽城，我们会保护你，再也没有人可以伤害你了。”

“然后呢？”索鲁斯扯着嘴角，“跟世界一起毁灭？听上去实在是太惨了，我不太喜欢这个结局。再说，这个王位是我自己不要的，现在更是不可能捡回来。”

“果然，果然，小树苗就是这样的人呢！”菲奥开心地鼓掌，“我没有看错人，所以就大胆地朝着你选择的方向前进吧。只要你喊一声，不论是哪里我都会立刻赶到的哦！”

妖灵王飘飘摇摇消失在了半空。索鲁斯在原地站了几秒，定了定神，决定出门去问问有没有阿马罗，让他至少能离开水晶都。如果可以的话，能飞上火山是最好不过。

在阿马罗栈桥上，索鲁斯正在试图和管理人员商谈，突然一阵恐怖的疼痛从体内骤然碎开。在管理人惊恐的“您没事吧”的声音里他挣扎着站直身体，睁着已经半瞎的眼睛胡乱摇头。光之力已经濒临极限，下一次发作他就有可能当场变成食罪灵。他不能再浪费时间，最好能立刻离开这个地方。

视力也恢复一点之后他正要继续申请，突然听到旁边于里昂热的声音：“你在这里啊。”

于里昂热，对，和古·拉哈合谋把他蒙在鼓里的自己人。索鲁斯眯起眼睛转过去，看到拂晓一群人就站在自己身后。

“听说你醒了，我们就立刻赶了回来。”魔法师说着，注意到了他凶残的眼神，不由得退了一步。

“水晶公……”索鲁斯闭上眼掩去自己的愤怒，“你和水晶公究竟为什么要欺骗我？”

“我很抱歉……”于里昂热低下了头，“这是我和他商量过之后得出的结论：我们认为你不知道他的身份和目的的话，这个任务会更加顺利地达成。他希望我可以帮助他，隐瞒他的身份，并在最后的时刻保证他可以不被打扰地达成任务。为此，他把第八灵灾的事情告诉了我，并让我将它当做是自己所看到的东西。”

“是吗。”索鲁斯沉沉地说。他记得的古·拉哈·提亚是个崇拜英雄传说，对他十足恭敬到让他都不好意思的人。既然是读了那么多英雄故事的他，会选择这样的做法也是很正常的。但这做法依然伤害到了他不说，还让他们被那无影偷袭得手了。

于里昂热走到他面前单膝下跪。

“我不会为我自己进行辩解。”他说，“我当初协助他时，就很清楚总有一天你会得知全部。为此我已做好接受任何处罚的准备。”

处罚。这个词又一次触动了索鲁斯脑海里不愿意去回想的记忆。当时阿泽姆离他极近，在他耳边轻声呢喃“你是他们的盟主”。他试着否认了，但现在却又一次想了起来。

“我没有兴趣。”他勉强挥去这段回忆，“事到如今已经不重要了。现在我只想找个办法解决这些事。”

“知晓了真相却没有责备于我，而是选择了继续前进吗……”于里昂热抬起头直视他，“那就请允许我和你同行吧。我的本领与智慧，必将成为你的力量。”

“和我一起走，可能会被我杀掉。”索鲁斯说，“你应该很清楚我的情况。”

“是的，我明白。”精灵固执地继续着，“但即使如此，只要你没有停止前进，我就会跟随着你。”

“我不能赞成。”

众人看向发话的琳。少女脸色苍白，看着索鲁斯的眼神满满的担忧。

“阿泽姆……他没有说谎。我试了几乎所有的办法，都没法压制住你体内的光之力。”她看上去几乎要哭出来了，“幸好他曾经压制过的那部分勉强还，还算稳定，在我们拼命努力之后，总算是稍稍停了下来。但这样做连临时的办法都不能算，它随时都可能爆发，到时候就真的没救了……”

索鲁斯疲惫地走到一边，将枪刃靠到墙上，自己也坐下了。

“我知道。”他用力搓脸，“刚刚只是稍稍动了一下已经快忍耐不住，真的发作起来可能会立时要命……或者更糟，会变成食罪灵……灵光卫，将你们全部杀掉。就算是拂晓，在融合了整个世界的光之力的灵光卫面前，恐怕也是不够看的。”

“那么！”

“老实说，我想过一个人偷偷离开。”他说，“去随便一个没人的地方，或者最好是时空的缝隙里，让自己变成随便什么怪物。但后来一想，就算要变成怪物也要到那家伙面前去变。那样至少可以给他一爪子，让他知道欺骗别人是不可取的。”

阿莉塞生气地叫：“你才不会变成怪物呢！要教训他，难道不应该是作为人的时候才更有效吗！”

“你说得对。”索鲁斯苦笑一声，“可你要理解，我现在是真的情况不好。阿泽姆是个没有心的混账，但他至少没有说谎。已经没法子压制住这个了，下次发作就是死。我必须在这段时间内做点什么，最少也要保证一下你们的直接生命安全。”

“那也不会让你一个人变成灵光卫的。”桑克瑞德沉重地靠在旁边的墙上，“如果真的无法挽回，我会尽我所能阻止你。但在那之前，无论如何请你坚持一下。你如果想去找他，我们都会和你一起去。”

索鲁斯默然无语。他知道拂晓的人们都会选择如此，所以他更是不想将他们置于死地。阿泽姆到底有多强，连他都没有一个清晰的概念，只知道那是单一个愤怒的眼神就足以震动整个火山的怪物。他状态完全正常的情况下全力施为也没有任何战胜他的把握，现在更是绝无可能。而拂晓的众人，对上那家伙恐怕就更……

“我说过，希望我可以成为拯救朋友的男人。”阿尔菲诺说，“那里面也包括你，索鲁斯。不论你去哪里，我一定会跟着去。如果你要和他决战，我会尽我所能来支援你。”

“如果尽自己的力量给那家伙几招，那我就算是死了也至少可以不留遗憾。”

听到阿莉塞的话索鲁斯忍不住噗嗤笑了。确实，如果说到出气的话，他倒是真的很想立刻爬到火山上去，直接对着那家伙的脸来上几拳。

“不过说到无影。”雅·修特拉突然开口，“我之前倒是发现了一个有趣的事情。”

“什么？”索鲁斯揉着眼睛问她。

“你之前说过，无影自称‘过去被埋在了黑风海底’。”雅·修特拉像是理所当然一样说着，“所以我便下去查看了一番。你知道吗，那无影并没有说谎。”

索鲁斯遽然抬头，和雅·修特拉对视。

“那里面有什么东西？”

“我在那里遇到了鳍人族。”魔女说，“因为借助了妖灵的力量下水，打扰到了鳍人族狩猎，于是帮他们做了些事，也听到了一些传闻。比如点灯之地……还有一些海底遗迹。那里确实有远比隆卡久远的遗迹群，我用以太分析过后，认为那些至少是一万年前的东西。”

“一万年前……”索鲁斯思索着皱起眉，“也就是说，很有可能是世界分裂之前的遗迹？可是如果是当时的遗迹，怎么还会在海底……”

“这也是我考虑过的问题。”雅·修特拉晃动着尾巴，“得出的结论是，那的确是古代的遗迹……是十四分之一的古代遗迹。”

“十四分之一？”

“没错。也就是说，如果我们在原初世界找到对应的位置，很可能可以找到同样的遗迹沉在海底。不过这个我现在没法验证，就只能是当个假说了。”

索鲁斯沉默了。他现在也不能回到原初世界去。一旦回去，就等于是把巨量的光之力直接带回了原初世界。可能不会发生灵灾，但也足够让原初世界出现大问题了。没有解决这个之前他不能回去，所以他也无法跳进海里去，验证一下魔女提出的学说是否正确。

他不能回去，也不能随便找个地方自尽，那样会把距离最近的生物直接变成最可怕的灵光卫。更不能没有动作，因为身上的光之力不知道什么时候就会爆发，把他变成那个最可怕的灵光卫。

所以归根结底，摆在他面前所有的问题都指向了同一个解决方法。

索鲁斯静静站起身，将靠在一旁的枪刃背到身上。其他人也连忙站起，拂晓众人的眼神很快便从惊讶疑惑变成了十足决意。

只有琳还有点小心地问他——

“已经决定了吗？”

“是的。”索鲁斯说着回过头，眼里放射出愤怒的火焰。

“我要击败那家伙，救回水晶公。”拂晓的英雄握紧了拳头，“然后我要在他脸上重重地砸一拳，问他为什么要做这样的事。”

·


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have lived thousand, thousand of your lives”——是整个5.0我听得最心痛的句子之一。同样活了一万年经历了无数生命的十四对此应该也有他自己的看法吧……

拂晓众人骑着阿马罗一路来到了珂露西亚岛。

岛上和他们上一次来的时候并没有什么不同，依然是无尽光笼罩了整片土地。游末邦里的疯子巨婴已经消失了，但他升上去的伪造天界还是存在着……只是……

索鲁斯牵着阿马罗落在光明崖上，愣愣地看向天上浮着的“那个东西”。他的伙伴们也都愣住了，阿莉塞甚至脱口而出“那是什么东西！”

天上的火山已经消失了。或者说，那里已经不存在一座山了，只剩下一个不规则的白色山体，不过是倒过来的，远远地能看出是由无数碎裂的方块组成。其外围的那圈光环倒还顽强地存在着。连接在上面的塔罗斯已经不见了，只剩下孤零零的那东西悬浮在空中。

此刻的空中宫殿巨大而冷漠，苍白而邪恶，存在感比之前更重，也更有非人间的压迫感，只看外表倒是更像太阳了。索鲁斯想起那无影想要的就是把他变成光之源头，放在那个“太阳”上面用来照射整个诺弗兰特。此刻想起，让他只剩下了深入骨髓的恶心。

阿尔菲诺喃喃自语：“山和塔罗斯一起崩塌，那里剩下的就只有沃斯里的宫殿了吗……”

“发生了什么？”雅·修特拉看上去与其说惊讶不如说好奇更多些，“那天我们被传送走的时候确实发生过震动，难道就是当时……”

“我们去图姆拉村问问吧。”索鲁斯盯着天上宫殿，“那里的矮人族离得很近应该看到过发生了什么。正好也让阿马罗休息一下。”

“你是说……”桑克瑞德回头看他。

“现在已经没有食罪灵了，我们可以直接飞上去。”拂晓的英雄勾起嘴角，“没了灵光卫，他自己的属性又绝对平衡毫无偏颇，是做不到吸引食罪灵的。而且……”他这样恐怕就是在欢迎我们去找他。

“说的也是。”阿莉塞兴奋地以拳击掌，“那家伙也有失算的时候！现在可没有什么东西能拦着我们飞上去。连做个塔罗斯的时间都可以省了！”

说话间他们已经降落在图姆拉村门口。守卫的小矮人看到他兴奋地大叫“啦哩吼！”索鲁斯尴尴尬尬地带着所有人用“啦哩吼”来回应，得到了一阵兴奋的掌声。

借由之前的交情，索鲁斯很快找到了好几个目击到火山变化的矮人。

看上去有点眼熟的矮人看上去非常激动。

“那天，天象突然发生了几分钟变化的那天，悬浮的火山突然碎掉了！发出了好大一声！”

他指着完璧王座的方向着急地小小跳着。

“是啊是啊，我也看到了！轰的一声，把我吓得一锤子砸在了旁边的人头上！”

“我看得最清楚！”第三个矮人高高举起手，“当时有一团光从山顶上爆出来，然后山就开始崩塌了！我以为山会直接砸到地上，结果只是掉下来一堆石头，中间的东西还是留在了天上！”

索鲁斯回想了一下当天的情形，只觉得一阵不寒而栗。无影根本没有刻意出手，他只是简简单单用狂怒的表情看了过来——那一瞬间或许是魔力失控了，便直接将火山震成了碎屑。中间的宫殿留着很可能是因为它不是易碎的石头而是通过庞大的魔力构造而成。如果阿泽姆接管了完璧王座的话，那里的确可以由他来搓扁揉圆了。

这是个他从未见过的可怕对手——索鲁斯咬着牙按了按胸口，试图将里面隐隐的痛苦全部压下去——而他自己的状态，还糟得不能再糟了。

这一战他真的胜算渺茫。但他不能让同伴们回去。他们绝不会同意，阿莉塞大概会揍他，玛托雅失望的眼神也足够恐怖。索鲁斯叹了口气。为了他们，他都必须想尽办法击败那个无影。

击败他，让他道歉，让他说出他错了，让他修复他犯下的错。索鲁斯狠狠想，没有心的无影只能把他按在地上打一顿才会正常一些，他一定会做到的。

阿马罗休息了半天，元气满满地起飞了。他们顺利地穿过圆环，降落到留存的一处平台之上。然而映入眼帘的并非沃斯里那个恶趣味的暴发户宫殿，而是螺旋尖刺，摩天大楼，整齐的街道，和穿梭在街道中的，穿着黑袍的人影。

“这是……什么……”

众人惊疑不定，左右乱看。索鲁斯想起大升降梯下无影的话语，脱口而出：“这里是亚马乌罗提，无影的故乡！”

“那家伙也有故乡的吗？”阿莉塞说，“他看上去像个完全没有家，喜欢四处乱跑的家伙。”

他的确像。索鲁斯眯起眼睛看向这座城市。城市里没有灵魂，魔力波动明显，显然并非真实存在的。许是阿泽姆利用沃斯里的王座将这里做了些改装。而那些人影身上并没有灵魂存在，所以只能是一些傀儡一样的东西了。

即使是傀儡也不容小觑。他小心翼翼地走上去试图观察，没想到那个人影突然低下头看到了他。

“哎呀……”一种奇怪的发声传入了他的耳里，不像他听过的任何一种语言，但奇怪的是他竟然可以听懂，“看看这是什么。”

他绷紧了身子，看着那高大的人蹲下身子：“好可爱的孩子啊。你们在这里做什么呢？”

“我们只是路过这里。”他背后的桑克瑞德回答，“你们是……？”

他的本意大概是问问这些人是谁，然而那个影子会错了意：“我们约在这里讨论一下有关灾厄的事情。并不是什么大事，小孩子们不必太过担忧。好了，快回去找你们的家长吧。越是这样的时刻，就越该好重要的人在一起。”

索鲁斯抿起唇。灾厄。难道是……

“灾难来临的时候离开重要的人，是会后悔的。”人影还在继续说，“放心吧，不会有什么特别严重的问题。我们是亚马乌罗提人，这里是最伟大最安全的城市。在这里的人们都不会有事的。”

点头答应着，索鲁斯带头走开。他们走出一段路之后面面相觑。

“这难道是……古代人？”雅·修特拉满脸学者的兴奋，“是他创造出来的故乡和故人……以及那个‘灾难’即将到临的一天。真有趣。”

“他做这个是为了什么呢？”于里昂热思考着，“他完全没有必要做出这样的景象给我们看，我无法理解。”

“谁知道，我们继续向前吧。”阿莉塞并没有太过在意，而是迈开了腿，“也许在前面可以找个人问问那家伙在哪里。”

“好主意。”阿尔菲诺笑了，“看上去他们都很友善，也许会告诉我们一些线索。”

几人各自分散去寻找线索。索鲁斯一个人站在一处巨大的花坛边上，看到几个路过的人影。

“您好，我们想找阿泽姆。”索鲁斯走向正在漫步的古代人询问，“您知道他在哪里吗？”

“阿泽姆？”那个市民歪了歪头，“你是说，十四人委员会里的那位阿泽姆席吗？伟大的十四人委员会自从灾难临近就一直在开会，我相信你们到国会议事堂就会见到他的。只不过我不觉得他会有时间出来见几个小朋友。”

被称作小朋友的索鲁斯撇了撇嘴。

“我相信我可以见到他的……多谢您。”

“不用谢。真是可爱的有礼貌的孩子。”古代人笑着离去，索鲁斯用力揉了揉额头。

怪人的怪城还真是有点让他吃不消。

他转过身，刚想再找几个人问问国会议事堂的事情，突然一阵冰凉的碎裂感从他灵魂深处涌了上来。

光之力呼地滚动了一下，索鲁斯眼前一阵泛白，胸口痛得喘不上气。他知道这次并不是要彻底暴走的危险，但也依然让他恐惧到捏紧了口袋里的小瓶子。

多么可笑，他都开始向那无影的东西寻求安心了。但他清楚地知道，一旦光之力彻底暴走，他的灵魂势必不会像瓶子里这个那般落个完整结局，只会被巨量的停滞之力生生冻结，冲碎，连回到以太界的机会都再也没有。这样看的话，向一个安稳完整的灵魂——虽然按照那无影的说法，没有谁的灵魂是完整的，除了原生种——祈求一时的安慰，也并不是什么不可理解的事情。

希望他的灵魂就算是要碎，也千万要在这场战斗结束之后。他不能丢下同伴们面对那个怪物。他一定会亲手战胜那家伙，他一定会的。

再继续向前，他遇到的市民比起之前显得更慌乱了。虽然也并不是很明显，只是脚步比之前的快了些许。走过半条街道后看到有几个市民聚集在小公园里谈论着什么。索鲁斯慢慢走过去，听到他们还是在探讨有关终末的事情。这一次他倒是听到了一些新奇的信息。

“听说了吗，十四人委员会已经得出结果了。”其中一个市民有些骄傲又有些悲伤地说，“虽然他们之中有一员并不同意这个方法而离去，但我们相信剩下的十三人一定会带领我们走向正确的道路。”

有一个人离去了……？那会是谁？

“是真的很可惜。如果是十四个人一致同意就好了。”另一个市民说，“我还从来没有见过他们分歧这么大的时候。不过也可以理解，毕竟这样的问题我们确实也是第一次面对。”

“不过已经得出了最终结论，所以我们只需要听从就好。”

正在这时其中一个市民看到了他，惊呼一声。

“这么危险的时候，为什么会放小孩子一个人在外面跑呢？你的监护人在哪里？”

索鲁斯已经不会再为被称为小孩而感到别扭了。他淡定地开口：“我想去国会议事堂。我要找的人在那里。”

“原来是这样啊。”市民深信不疑地点点头，“那么，你只要照着这条路一直走下去，走到尽头再往右转，在马克连萨斯广场对面就是国会议事堂了。你一个人可一定要小心一点啊。”

“我会的。”

得到信息的索鲁斯立刻返回去找他的同伴们。拂晓众人讨论了一会，最终下定了决心，一起走向了高高耸立的国会议事堂。走近的时候他们注意到脚下的地板越来越白，看来他们确实成功接近了最初的完璧王座。

“就在那里了。”阿莉塞喃喃，“穿过那道门就会回到沃斯里的地方了。水晶公也会在那里。”

“嗯。”索鲁斯低声同意着，默默按了按自己的胸口。瓶子现在就放在胸前的小口袋里，硬硬地压在胸前，在这样的时刻反而还会带来一点虚幻的安慰。

他必须救出水晶公，其他的可以之后再考虑。下定了决心，他伸手推向紧闭的议事堂大门。明明还没来得及用力呢，那门就轻轻一动，自己在他面前开启了。

国会议事堂的大门洞开在拂晓一众的眼前。里面很意外地并不是完璧王座，而是一处金碧辉煌的大厅。大厅里静静站着一个身影，见他们来了露出一个微笑。

“我一直在等你，英雄。”

那个人就站在大厅正中，一身白色的长袍——和艾里迪布斯那套并不相似，更像是将外面那些幻影的衣服染成了纯白——金色的眼睛熠熠发光。他的灵魂散发着索鲁斯从未见过的灿烂光辉，比起平时的骄阳仿佛更胜了一筹。

“我以为你会一个人来，毕竟你对你的同伴来说很危险。”阿泽姆微笑，“没想到还是一大群人来了……很怕寂寞吗，大英雄？”

“怕寂寞的是你才对吧。”雅·修特拉反唇相讥，“创造出一大群古代人的幻影陪伴自己，一刻也不能忍受一个人高高坐在王座上吗？”

“那些啊。”阿泽姆咯咯而笑，“那些真的只是意外……大英雄啊，你很慢，我可真是好等，等到都睡着了。然后久违地梦见了故乡……可能是情绪投射吧，一觉醒来外面就变成了那样。我想着，让你看看我失去的也不错，所以就留下了。仅此而已。”

索鲁斯挥去脑海里的骇然——只是一个梦的投射竟可以如此坚实——咬牙对他怒喝：“明明自己也在怀念故乡，你却想着让我们失去自己的故土，无影为何如此没有心？”

你为什么就没有心呢？

许是听出了他的潜台词，无影抬起手轻轻按了按嘴唇。

“失去故土？不，我没有想让你们失去故土。按照无影的计划，你们原初世界的生命将一直保有自己的世界，直到世界统合结束。随着统合完成，佐迪亚克也将醒来。到那时候将原初世界的生命献祭给佐迪亚克，就可以带回失去的同胞——你看，这计划里从来没有一点点要毁灭你们故乡的内容。世界统合的过程中，好好守着它不就好了吗？”

这是什么疯话，拂晓众人大惊失色。

“你打算……将原初世界……献祭？”

阿莉塞的牙咬得咯咯作响。无影状似无奈地耸了耸肩。

“计划确实是这样的。到那时候你们也已经死绝了，何必在意呢？”

“你们凭什么有资格毁灭原初世界的生命！”

“又是这个表情……”无影用右手捂了捂眼睛，“世世代代和无影为敌的人们，每一个认为自己才是正义才是正确的人们都是这个表情。我从来都没能学会……真可惜。不然我和他们演起对手戏，肯定会更精彩的。”

“这个人疯了……”琳低声说，“这个人他根本不正常……！”

“我的确是疯了。”无影却准确捕捉到了她的话语，“我疯就疯在，竟然会觉得可以和人类共情，觉得你们还有可能守护这个星球。”

“你——”

“我在你们之中活了千万年岁。和你们并肩作战，一同喜悦，一同哭泣。”他平静地说，“我达成了无数英雄伟业，我的足迹满刻在人类历史之上。我会做时势需要我去做的事，我会回应当时代人类的全心诉求。”

“但是英雄总是不会得到应得的。等待英雄的永远是背叛，是利用，是每个人都想从你这里拿走点什么。这些你应该已经有所了解了，我亲爱的。”他嘴角微微勾起，“但有一点你还没有看到过。那就是到最后英雄没有了，那些一直依赖着利用着你的人类，又像是丧失了主心骨一样，像看不到太阳和极星一样找不到方向了。被英雄聚起的力量一旦被松开，将会立刻席卷世界——于是，灾难来临。如果正好遇到某个镜像世界发生了属性偏移，便会——‘砰’！”

他啪地张开五指：“次元崩坏。按照你们的说法，就是某一次浩大的灵灾。知道了吗，灵灾根本就是人类自己引起的东西，我只是在应该消失的时间消失掉而已，他们就不行了。你说，亲爱的英雄。这样废物的人类，哪有资格来守护这颗最美丽的星球？”

众人骇然看着他。言笑晏晏的无影眼底却殊无笑意，只有着些许模糊的怜悯，指向的是他们的英雄。

索鲁斯抿起唇，不知该作何回答。因为如果艾欧泽亚流传的英雄故事里，真的都有此人身影的话，他能够举出的反例都是绝对苍白无力的。他无法反驳阿泽姆的话语，只能沉默以对。

“但我们还是来了。”阿尔菲诺站出来说，“我确实承认你说的有些道理。可是也总会有绝不会背叛，一直站在我们身边的人。也有决不放弃，哪怕到了绝望境地依然会站起来的人。我们想要保护这些重要的人，为此我们必须战斗。”

“啊……重要的人。是的。”无影哂笑，“你们有重要的人们需要拯救，这没有错。不论什么时代什么的地方，人与人之间总会有些亲密的关系让他们变得勇敢起来……但你忘了，拂晓的少年。你有重要的人，那么我也会有。”

索鲁斯突然想起他在大升降梯下面提到自己“恋人”的语气，极力压抑的渴望和疯狂，令人不寒而栗。

“我对那位英雄曾经提到过的，我也有家人，也有朋友。”阿泽姆的嘴唇抿成了一道细线，“你们大概不知道吧……被你们杀害的那布里亚勒斯和以格约姆都曾是我的好友。被光之战士贯穿的米特隆和阿洛格里夫……啊，这个不能怪别人，确实只能怪他们和我自己。但他们对我来说也是毋庸置疑的重要。”

他的眼神从阿尔菲诺身上扫过，看向索鲁斯。

“我并不觉得谁不值得活着。但我不能让米特隆的心意就这样落空。”无影冷然说，“你们想保护你们的亲密之人，我也想。我会捧着死去兄弟的愿望站在你面前阻挡人类的英雄。而你要做的，就是握紧自己的信念，站出来挑战我这个最后的阻碍。”

他对索鲁斯伸出了手。

“来吧，大英雄。如果你能够穿越当年的灾难来到我面前，我就亲自上阵与你决战。”

·


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：十四席阿泽姆以太解放和能力大量私设。作者参考了各个文明里对太阳神的不同设定，除了复生lv. max以外他还是会很多东西的……

“最初，它只是一个来自海的那边的微小的声音。”

首先落入眼帘的是一望无际的田野，碧蓝的天空和迎面而来的清风，和平到令人震惊。索鲁斯的紧张像是一拳打在了莫古唐的绒球座位上一样狠狠落了个空。他惊讶地四处看，完全没有看到说话的人在哪里。

雅·修特拉在他身边竖起了耳朵：“你听，风里有什么不对劲的……？”

索鲁斯仔细听了，远方确实传来一阵阵令人分外不适的尖锐声音。只是隐隐听到已经让他感到不适。阿莉塞捂住了耳朵，阿尔菲诺紧张地掏出了书。

“是敌人吗！”

索鲁斯说：“不是。他说了，是远方的声音。我们跟着他的声音走，总会看到他想让我们看到的东西。”

于是众人信步前进。田野的风景渐渐褪去，他们站在一处已成废墟的城镇旁边。阿泽姆的声音从四面八方传来，像耳语一样往索鲁斯的心底里钻。

“亚马乌罗提派遣的人前来寻找原因，他看到的就是这样的景象。”

桑克瑞德皱着眉：“看上去像是被战火烧却了。”

“确实。”索鲁斯跨过一个烧毁的横梁，“但我没能看出是被什么毁灭的。”

他们走过半个街道，城镇也从他们周围褪去。索鲁斯一脚踩在一处浅浅河流里，低头一看，河道却流着鲜红色的血。琳发出了一声小小的尖叫，双胞胎连忙后退避免一脚踏入血河之内。

“向前继续，他看到了变成血河的河流和烧毁的更多城镇。然后，他在最后一个城镇里遇到了这个。”

索鲁斯抬头，一个丑陋无比的类虫巨物出现在他们面前。众人立刻拔出武器，桑克瑞德按住准备扑上去的索鲁斯，自己旋身而上。虫子很快就被拂晓众人砍成碎片，但众人的衣角也或多或少被虫子召唤来的带火陨石烧毁。

“这个消息被带回了亚马乌罗提。”

四周的景象再度褪去，变成了他们刚刚见过的亚马乌罗提的街道。只不过此时他们看到的是一群群恐慌的市民，和在城里肆虐的怪异的生物。

“亚马乌罗提试图阻止这个现象发生，但那个声音却比提出解决方法更快地来到了这里。声音带来了恐慌，恐慌使众人的魔法失去了控制。无法控制的创造魔法，在亚马乌罗提城里创造出了无数野兽。”

一群怪兽应声出现。拂晓不得不一路作战向前。城内的建筑正在燃烧，倒塌，四面八方传来的惨叫让索鲁斯难受到想要捂住耳朵。

“坚持住！”桑克瑞德用力拽他，“这都是幻影，都是过去的事情！我们必须战胜它们才能拯救我们的世界！”

在他们倾尽全力击倒一大群怪兽之后，眼前突然出现了一个魔力漩涡。

“但仅仅是击倒怪物，是完全不够的。换个角度来看看吧……”

“要进去吗？”

“当然。”索鲁斯咬着牙第一个踏入了漩涡。四周晃动停止后他发现自己站在一处高高的台子上。一开始他根本没反应过来自己在哪里，直到琳从他旁边小小声地抽气。

“星球在燃烧……”

他骇然低头，脚下是一整个星球。只不过它不复美丽，无限的火焰已点燃了每一个角落。他愣愣地向前踏步，脚下自动出现了新的地面，承接住他们前进的脚步。

“星球变暗了。无法继续维持从前的命理。而最后的怪物也出现在我们面前——”

索鲁斯呆呆地看着眼前长得无比怪异的东西，他简直难以想象能有这种怪物的存在。

“那个怪兽站在了世界之上，没有人能够与它抗衡。”

索鲁斯挥刀冲了上去。他完全不知道自己的冲动从何而来，只是本能地不想看到这个怪物在自己眼前大摇大摆。冥界之力绕在他的刀刃上，一刀一刀深深扎进怪物体内，死之概念渐渐束缚了它。

怪物嚎叫着倒下了。索鲁斯却几乎站立不住。他喘着粗气跪倒在地上，他身后的伙伴们也一个个无力地或坐或靠。

“做得好。”他们听到阿泽姆轻声说，“你们做得太好了……比当时的我们要好得多。我们无法战胜它，于是只能想出其他的办法……很遗憾，就变成了现在这个结局。”

周围的景象消失了。索鲁斯发现自己就跪在完璧王座的地上。阿泽姆站在他前方几星米处，面无表情地看着他们。

“我们来了，阿泽姆。”阿尔菲诺第一个直起了身子，“我们想要保护自己的世界，所以跨越了你所说的灾难来到了这里。”

无影看都不看他一眼，只是垂眸冷笑：“做得不错……值得我亲自出手一次。说真的，我很久都没有亲自跟人动手了，如果稍微没轻没重了一点，可千万请大英雄体谅。”

他说着一挥手，所有人骤然被巨大的力量迎面扫中，惊叫着倒飞出去。索鲁斯用枪刃死死戳在地上勉强没有被掀出去，咳出一口血勉强抬头和无影对视。

“我甚至不需要有什么动作你们已经落败。”无影看似悲悯地揣起了手，“何必呢……你们在我面前不过蝼蚁。要知道，哪怕我站在这里让你们随便砍，到最后的结果也只会是你们累死自己。”

索鲁斯咬紧了牙。他听到身后同伴们痛苦的抽气声，知道他们一时半会很可能没法起身了。但他不能就此放弃……即使这个无影有多么强大，他也决不能在这里放弃。

拂晓的英雄撑起了身子，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。阿泽姆饶有兴趣地扬起了眉。

“竟然还有力气……大英雄，是希望我亲手把你打到爬不起来，然后一点一点剥掉你的灵魂吗？你放心，我会小心，一定不会让你留下太过痛苦的印象。”

“你做梦……！”

阿莉塞从索鲁斯身边爆射而出，刺剑狠狠扎向阿泽姆的胸膛。无影的眼睛闪了闪，一道纯金色的屏障出现在他面前，将阿莉塞挡在外面。

“我不会……让你毁灭我的世界……不会让你伤害我的同伴！”少女怒喝，“你是个疯子，你没资格评判我们的价值，更没有资格碰我们的英雄！”

“唉……”无影摇头叹气，“如果乖乖躺在那里，说不定还可以苟延残喘一段时间的。”

他抬眼，屏障轰然炸开将阿莉塞远远震飞出去。阿尔菲诺拐着脚勉强接住了妹妹没让她直接砸在完璧王座的柱子上，然而也不过是变成了双胞胎在台阶上摔成一团。

于里昂热和雅·修特拉发出了魔法试图进攻，也被无影的屏障原样弹回，一阵炸裂之后几个人倒在地上失去了知觉。索鲁斯急忙回头，动作却突然被灵魂最深处的碎裂声打断——

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

他无法忍耐地发出了惨叫。光之力于此刻彻底暴走，不论是从前被无影压下的那部分还是无暇灵君身上得来的那部分齐齐炸开。剧烈的痛苦席卷而上，索鲁斯张口吐了一地的白色液体。他吃力地低头看向自己，那个平素里自己看不到的灵魂在他眼里已是布满了裂痕。

“光之力暴走了？”他听见无影的声音模模糊糊地传来，“在这种时候？”

看来我就这样完了。他自嘲地想，就这样变成一个怪物？一个灵光卫？可恶……真的不甘心……如果他能像泰丝琳那样能够保持多一秒的理智，也必然要用爪子在无影脸上狠狠来一下——

他落入了一个纯白的世界。

地面是白色的，四周是白色的，天空是白色的。索鲁斯几乎分不清上下左右，只能茫茫然地抬起头。疼痛不知为何消失无踪了，但他也不知道自己这是在哪。

“这里是……死后的世界吗？”

“不，我想不是。”

一个人影出现在震惊的索鲁斯面前，是一个白发金瞳的少年，长得竟和索鲁斯本人有些相似。如果不是他没有天眼的话，索鲁斯可能会以为那是自己从未见过的的兄弟。

“你是谁？”

“我只是一个普通人。”那少年说，“我已经死了。”

索鲁斯将自己勉强拉起，单膝跪在地上：“那你怎么能说这里不是死后的世界？”

“因为英雄是这样告诉我的。”少年垂下眼，“我的村子遇到了可怕的怪物，我伤得很重。英雄赶到的时候，我已经没救了。我对英雄说我不想死，他就把我抱起来，答应我不会让我去往死后的世界。”

索鲁斯呆住了。他慢慢抬起手按在胸前，没有摸到完整的瓶子……他恍然大悟。

“你是那个灵魂。”他的手无法自控地扣紧了瓶子的碎片，“你是那个家伙的护身符。”

“是的。”长得和他有几分相似的少年说，“英雄给了我一个可以安静沉眠的地方，让我不必去往无光之海……我见过那河流，我觉得那里很寂寞。英雄说，只要他在，就不会让我一个人。”

那个骗子骗了你，索鲁斯面无表情地想，他还不是把你扔了，甚至没告诉塞埃拉你是什么。没有心的无影又多辜负了一个相信他的人，这让索鲁斯恨得一拳砸在了地上。

“你的事情，我也听到了一些。”灵魂温柔地说，“你也是个英雄吧？我的英雄已经死去了，而你现在准备拯救世界。但你的灵魂好像处在很危险的状态。”

索鲁斯低头看看自己：“是的……我想我马上就要死了。”

“我曾经被英雄拯救。”少年却露出了一个软软的笑容，“所以如果我可以回报英雄的话，我心甘情愿献上我的一切。”

索鲁斯愣住了：“你——”

然而那孩子已经朝他伸出手，两人手指相触的一瞬间他感到一股暖流从灵魂深处升起。他呆呆地看着那孩子的身影消失在眼前，一时竟说不出任何话语来。

“……果然如此。”

他遽然抬头，看到自己已是回到了完璧王座之上。无影站在自己正前方，正低头看着自己：“是那个孩子……我没能救他，没想到他竟然救了你。”

“混账！”

索鲁斯一剑横扫过去，无影轻盈地后跳躲过。

“还要继续战斗吗？”

“废话！”索鲁斯架起了武器，“我不能原谅你……你毁了那么多的世界，践踏了无数人的心意。你伤害我的同伴，欺骗相信你的纯洁灵魂。这样的你没有资格给我的世界宣判死刑！”

无影眯起眼：“哦……很好。很好。英雄，你要以自己的世界来对抗我的世界吗？你要站出来消灭我吗？”

索鲁斯抬起枪口瞄准了他：“当然，我必须要守护自己的世界，我必须要消灭你！无影阿泽姆，我代表我的世界向你挑战！”

“有趣，有趣！那就来吧，大英雄！”阿泽姆高高举起手，“让我们以自身的世界为注，在此地进行决斗！胜者王，败者寇！来，人类的英雄，我乃完全之人，居十四人委员会阿泽姆之席！为了我的悲愿，接受你的挑战！”

他的面纹骤然亮起，巨量以太开始狂暴流出。金色的光芒充斥了整个完璧王座，再呼地压回一处，显出了一个光辉灿烂的人形。身高和外面的古代人幻影相近，长长的银发和橙色的无感情的眼，金色的皮肤和纯白的甲衣，以及背后太阳形状的光环。他的双手持弓箭，从背后伸出豹和鹰形状的巨大双臂里拿着双剑。

“场地狭小，我便不召唤战车。”他眼前的日神隆隆地说，“来吧英雄，让你看我的弓术！”

金光炸裂，地面被巨力生生掀起。索鲁斯在飞溅的砖石中轻盈跳跃着——灵魂停止了剧痛之后，他感到自己的力量全部都回来了。枪口指向日神的脸他扣下扳机，晶壤在防御的剑身上爆炸。

“还不够。”阿泽姆冷冷地说，“就这一点力量，你连我的防御都无法破除。”

日神拉起弓指向他，索鲁斯的本能开始尖叫，那箭一旦命中他必死无疑。千钧一发之际他翻滚避过，身后的柱子被炸成了碎屑，又被爆炸风远远带走。索鲁斯又一次举枪射击，和对面随手的一箭撞在一起，不知是什么的碎屑擦过索鲁斯的脸留下一道血痕。

“我竟然还考虑过告诉你自己的名字……现在看看，残次品没资格知道我的真名。”无影冷笑着说出残忍话语，“连穿透我的防御都做不到，你这个所谓英雄和那些废物人类又有什么区别！”

“我不许你说人类是废物！”

晶壤再度激射而出，这一次带上的魔力足有之前十倍，但依然被双剑防住。剑身垂下，露出后面冷漠的橙色眼睛和大张的弓。索鲁斯瞳孔紧缩，下一秒那支箭已经穿透他的肩膀将他狠狠钉在地上。

在他的惨叫声中无影踏步走了上来。

“真可怜……你完全不是我的对手。作为对你的尊重，我会在第八灵灾之后给你写个传记，让你的名字世代传颂。不过你的灵魂今天就要留在这里了，英雄。”

太阳悬停在他的上方，燃烧着美丽却残忍的光辉。索鲁斯咬着牙抬手将箭身折断，滚身而起再度高举武器。

“啧……为什么还要反抗？为什么还有力气？疼得还不够狠吗？我以为你不是什么擅长忍耐的人，明明乖乖投降就不会痛了，为什么还要站起来呢？”

无影的话语逐渐朝着自言自语靠拢。

“为什么要坚持到这个地步？这个世界哪里值得？为什么要与我为敌？看来我只能把这具身体毁了……那样的痛苦总足够让你放弃反抗吧？”

索鲁斯骇然变色：“你真的疯了。”

不料那无影突然开始笑出声。

“你说我疯了？”他将弓箭随手扔下，用人类的那双手捂住了脸，“可能是吧……可能是吧。但这都是为了什么！”

索鲁斯勉强挡住一波巨大的魔力爆发，好险没有被掀出去。他抬起枪试图反击。无影已经笑弯了腰，豹头的那只手直接将剑戳进了地板，砍出一道深深的裂痕。晶壤呼啸而过，鹰头爪没能来得及返回防御，晶壤就在无影脸上轰地炸开。

“你说我疯了说我不应该？我只是想修复你，这有什么不对？”半张脸血肉模糊，他却像毫无痛感一样癫狂地笑，“我只是想要你再对我笑一次，这又有什么问题？”

索鲁斯浑身发寒。显然这人已经疯到分不清现实和幻觉了，说的话已经让人无法听懂。但即使是这样的疯子他也完全打不过。就算他想尽办法给了这家伙一道伤，瞬间修复的能力又能马上把他的努力打成完全的无用功。看着无影完好如初的脸，索鲁斯咬着牙连开几枪，又尽数被鹰头爪挡住。

光用枪刃是无法给他造成伤害的。所以索鲁斯能使用的只剩下冥界之力。但呼唤冥界之力需要时间，更需要无影就站在原地。无影虽然巨大但显然机动很好，对付斯托尔戈的招式在阿泽姆面前几乎毫无用武之地。

鹰头爪挥剑砍来，索鲁斯狼狈闪躲——这样的情况下他别说召唤冥界之力，能坚持不被一刀砍死已经很不容易。只要十星秒……只要给他十个星秒就好——

桑克瑞德突然从旁边弹出，冲着无影便撞了上去。阿泽姆像是完全没料到一样瞪大眼睛倒退一步，于是也没能防住白发男人在他面前砸碎白圣石。

“你——”

白圣石的碎片没入了无影的身体。这是对无影灵魂的束缚，他已经无法抛下身体逃走了。恼怒的阿泽姆挥动鹰头爪将桑克瑞德砸飞出去。然而站起来的拂晓众人已经开始催动力量，白圣石碎片变得巨大，深深嵌入了日神高大的体内。

“索鲁斯，就是现在！”

那么他要做的事情就非常明显了。

“冥界之力啊——！”他用尽全力嘶吼，“请将‘死亡’赋予太阳！”

他刻意呼唤了体内的光之力。剧痛涌了上来，但他的灵魂暂时还能够承受。光之力被他用尽全力引导到自己的枪刃之上，构造成了一把巨大的剑身。冥界之力就附着在里面，光之力完整包容了死的概念。

索鲁斯冲前两步用力跳起。他手里的枪刃已经暴涨成一把光之巨剑，上面铭刻着属于冥界的死亡之力。无影怒喝一声，豹头爪试图将剑从地上拔出来。可索鲁斯已经不会给他这个机会，他在自己背后引爆了魔力将自己高高冲起，再居高临下对着日神一剑刺下。

“——觉悟吧，阿泽姆！”

巨剑直直刺进了无影的胸膛。死的概念飞速顺着剑爬上了他的身体，索鲁斯看着他光辉灿烂的灵魂被暗紫色的线条团团绕住，再也无法挣脱。阿泽姆漂亮的眼睛闪了闪，那神情像是完全彻底的难以置信。

“你——”他听见无影的声音，仿佛从另一个世界传到他的耳边，“你竟然——！”

太阳光骤然爆发，将索鲁斯远远弹了出去，重重砸在地上顿时再也动弹不得。他咳着血勉力将视线投过去，却看到无影已经变回原样呆呆站在原地，盯着刺进胸口的那把剑直瞧。

“真是……新奇的想法。”他听见阿泽姆说，“竟然能想到用光之力……和冥界之力……是我输了。”

·


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有5.4伊甸剧情微不足道的剧透，看得出来的能看出来看不出来就看不出来【】

完璧王座上一时寂静无声。

索鲁斯颤抖着撑起身子，依旧不敢放松警惕地盯着一动不动站在原地的无影。无影只是垂着眼，那把捅进他胸口的巨剑缓缓融化，进入了无影的体内。

“小心，”桑克瑞德压低了声音，“说不定他马上就会恢复过来。”

索鲁斯握紧了拳。但他的枪刃已经被他捅在无影身上，手里拿不到武器。如果此时无影暴起……

无影却突然沉沉地笑出了声。

“执念落空了呢……兄弟。”他喃喃自语，“我为了帮你达成心愿，亲手杀害了你们。接着又为此和大英雄反目成仇……这样够了吗，米特隆啊……”

“你说什么？”

“这样够了，米特隆。”阿泽姆慢慢抬起头，变回金色的双眼依旧烁烁，“我也输了，你的计划失败了。英雄啊，你们胜了。”

巨剑在这一刻彻底消失了，带着巨量的光之力和死亡的概念融入了无影的身躯。索鲁斯的枪刃当啷落地，伴着几块晶莹的白圣石碎片。

“其实，不用白圣石也是可以的。”阿泽姆闭上了眼，“我没有办法扔下身体跑路。我没有暗之水晶，而且这是我原本的身体。我既站在此处，就没有逃离的打算。”

索鲁斯悚然一惊：“这么说，这是……”

“古代人的身体。正是如此。”阿泽姆微笑，“想必你们也知道了，有关十四人委员会的事。阿泽姆之位是‘旅者’，我可以自由通过时空的壁垒来到任何一个世界……就如同我击败米特隆之后原地消失一样，只不过是身体和灵魂一起到了原初世界而已。咳……”

索鲁斯注意到，他胸前那道刀伤并没有消失，而是变成了食罪灵一般的纯白色。差点变成灵光卫的他当即反应过来是什么意思，骇然低呼。

“你……你要变成灵光卫……”

“嗯？”阿泽姆随着他的目光低头看了一眼，又笑了。

“当然不会……哪有那么容易变灵光卫的？我可是古代人，完全之人。一点光之力而已，最多把这具身体变成石像，但我的灵魂是不会被影响到的。这可不像你的冥界之力呢，大英雄。”

“这么说，你会变成石像？”雅·修特拉眯起了眼，“确实，我能看到，那具身体里的以太已经开始凝固了。”

“而你的灵魂也……”索鲁斯低声说，“冥界之力真的可以赋予你死亡吗？”

阿泽姆眉眼弯弯。

“是的，显然是可以的。我的灵魂很快就会彻底消散，去往无光之海吧。”无影像是事不关己一样宣判了自己的结局，“而光之力会留在这具身体里，会被这具绝对平衡的古代人身体缓缓中和。再过个一两百年，这个世界就不复存在光之泛滥了。是你赢了，我亲爱的大英雄。”

不知为何，听到他这样的话语，索鲁斯感到心口钝钝地疼了起来。

“真是……典型的英雄故事的结局。”无影说。白色已经覆盖了他的躯体，正缓缓朝着他的四肢蔓延，“不过这一次，我倒是成了被打倒的坏人。倒也是……挺有趣的经历。”

“既然你能轻易接受这个结局，为什么不早些……”

看了阿尔菲诺一眼，无影略吃力地歪了歪脑袋。

“我总要为自己的兄弟拼一次的……即使这个计划我很不喜欢，即使这个计划算计了我。做一次普遍意义上的坏人，也算是另类地让我看清了一些东西吧。我并没有后悔。”

他慢慢摆正了头——索鲁斯知道，那是因为停滞之力已经到了他的下巴处。

“我亲爱的……如果你见到艾里迪布斯，请帮我给他带一句话吧。”无影朝他缓缓伸出手，“再把这些交给他。”

索鲁斯犹豫了一下。琳在他身后小小声地叫他：“索鲁斯先生？”

“是什么？”他僵着脸上前，走到无影正前停住脚步，“你最好是劝他投降。”

“哈哈哈……如果他这么听我的就好了。”

阿泽姆几乎变成纯白的手吃力地抬到他手上，轻轻放下了一些东西。

“这是……他需要的东西。那孩子也是很……辛苦。希望你，不要对他……过于严苛了。请告诉他，阿泽姆已经，不怪他了。”

索鲁斯握紧了手上的东西不敢看，直接放进了口袋里：“还有吗？”

阿泽姆僵硬的嘴角向上提了提：“也许……最后还有……”

索鲁斯愣愣看着他微微一动，嘴唇印在了自己的天眼之上。一股略带余温的凉意贯穿了他的身体，基本上是食罪灵皮肤特有的僵硬冰凉。

“去吧，英雄……这个世界上，再也没有什么……能够阻挡你了。”

无影露出一个温和的笑，随即彻底被白色覆盖了。他化作了一座永恒石雕，属于古代人的肉体会保证这座石雕一直站在这里，直到光之力被消磨殆尽。而他的灵魂在索鲁斯眼里渐渐失去了绚烂光彩，化作四散的光去往了无光之海。

空中的无限光也就此散去，现出了那之下初露的朝日。

最后是阿莉塞的声音打破了沉重的寂静。

“对了，水晶公呢？水晶公在什么地方？”

索鲁斯这才如梦初醒地从石像上撕下眼神：“对……水晶公。他没事吗？”

“我没事。”

他们立刻抬头，看到一处柱子上残留的结界消失，露出里面被绑在柱上的水晶公来。红发猫魅看起来没有什么大碍，只是有些脸色苍白。索鲁斯赶忙上前帮他松绑。

“英雄，您没事了吗？”他正在解开绳子的时候听到这位老朋友小声的询问，“光之力真的没有了吗？”

索鲁斯感受了一下自己的以太：“嗯，没事了。当时没有想太多，可能是下意识地出了最大力吧，我把它们全部倒在那家伙体内了。”

水晶公却突然不说话了。索鲁斯惊讶一看，发现他盯着那具石像，血红的两眼慢慢起了雾，又快速抹起了眼睛：“对不起，对不起……我不该哭的。英雄，您做得对——”

“水晶公。”索鲁斯叹气，“为朋友哀悼是正常的，即使那家伙是个无影，他也确实曾是个英雄。你为他落一滴泪，我也不至于会生气。”

说到这里他自己心里也开始莫名地翻滚起来。我不该感到难过，他想，这是个想要毁灭世界的无影，想要把我的灵魂抢走的疯子。他没有心，他毁了无数个镜像世界，骗了好多像古·拉哈这样的好人。

他明明是个混蛋，可为什么我会为他感到这么难过呢？

索鲁斯扶着水晶公站起身来，两人摇摇晃晃的样子吓坏了拂晓众人，大家拥了上来各自扶住了他们。索鲁斯摇摇头拒绝了桑克瑞德的扶抱，示意他还是去把阿马罗牵过来。

“外面的城市还在。”魔女玛托雅点着下巴向外看，“以太并没有什么消散的迹象。如此庞大的魔力量，要是等到完全消失，恐怕还需要继续在这空中漂个几百年。”

“很难想象无影阿泽姆真正的实力有多强。”于里昂热说，“他主动拒绝呼唤那个‘战车’；他把我们扫出去的时候那股力道里带着的高温倾向火与雷属性，他也完全不曾使用。或许他是顾虑着外面的城市吧……”

索鲁斯木着脸抱住阿马罗的脖子爬了上去。

“不论如何，这里的事情已经解决了……我们回水晶都吧。”他摸了摸口袋，咽下喉咙里莫名出现的肿块，“过几天，我去看看赛特。就算不告诉他主人是个无影，也至少可以把那家伙的遗物给赛特留一些。”

拂晓众人注意到他通红的眼睛，明智地选择一言不发。桑克瑞德把哭得很伤心的水晶公拖上了自己的阿马罗，让琳单独骑上了另一只较小的。他们从城市边缘起飞的时候，索鲁斯甚至注意到了几个古代人正在向他们招手道别。

真是个……无影才会做出来的奇怪的城市呢。

如果可能的话，他是再也不想回到这里来了的。

然而，当他们飞到珂露西亚岛的边上，即将进入雷克兰德境内的时候他还是忍不住回过了头。

那轮寂静的太阳依然高高悬在半空，在那上面静静立着日神的石像。

回到水晶都的时候天已黑了。

激烈战斗和长途飞行让众人都疲惫不堪，但他们拦不住水晶都众人的激动，被簇拥在广场上接受众人欢呼。索鲁斯好不容易逃脱出来躲到一边，还被一个小孩发现，问他怎样才能成为暗之战士。

索鲁斯回答不出来，只能高深莫测地在唇边竖起手指。小孩子激动地跑走，仿佛得知了什么天大的秘密。他靠在栏杆上看了一会激动的人群，叹了口气转身去往悬挂公馆休息。

坐到房间里的沙发上，他才突然想起无影给自己的那些东西。他把那些全部掏出来放在身旁，眯起眼睛仔细打量。

“这到底是什么东西……”

躺在他眼前的，是十四块有着奇特形状的水晶。色彩各异，每一块上面都刻了一些形状不规则的图案。他拈起一块橙色的细细看，这一块比较特别，图案是圆形，倒是很像有些传说中“太阳”的象征。

“它们对艾里迪布斯，又有什么特别的意义吗？”索鲁斯喃喃自语，“万一是什么了不得的武器，我……”

一声清澈的鸟叫声传来，打断了他对无影心理的思索。

“什么鸟跑得这么近……”

他说着抬起头，看到那只熟悉的金红羽毛的漂亮大鸟就蹲在窗台上，对着他又发出了一声快乐的鸣叫。

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短，我知道。下一章附赠无影十四和无影爱梅的番外作为补偿。


	16. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以为自己已经消散在以太之海的阿泽姆睁开眼睛，发现自己来到了一处海底的亚马乌罗提。

“灾难来临时，请不要离开爱人的身边。”

阿泽姆目不斜视地走过那几个正在说话的古代人幻影。每一个幻影在他路过的时候都转过头看向他，对他说着这同一句话。

啧。

这句话是创造者内心最深处对某人的呼告。这一点他最清楚不过。毕竟当他自己一觉醒来看到门外的亚马乌罗提时也不是没有兴致盎然进去转过一圈。除了手动消除掉一些会让索鲁斯怀疑自己真实身份的意外元素之外，他也注意到了自己梦境里投射出的那些古代人，看到他便会对他一次一次重复一句话。

“会后悔的。”

“你会后悔的。”

“离开你爱的人，你会后悔的。”

他走到尽头的时候已被好多幻影包围。他的同胞们向他伸出手，一遍一遍告诉他，你会后悔的。

他当然会后悔。他早就后悔了。当初他根本就不该离开就如同他很可能根本就不该回来。他从来都以为，如果当时自己没有回头，也许哈迪斯就可以活下来。

然后现在他看着这个亚马乌罗提，罕见地为自己的想法感到了恐慌。

哈迪斯活了下来，而他没有的话……会是现在这样的吗？

他的爱人被一万两千年的孤苦折磨到需要做出一座城来怀念过去，并让整座城里的幻影对他这个失落之人呼喊？

他现在只是一缕游魂。身体被他自己扔在了格鲁格火山上，一整个世界的光之泛滥将之活活变成了一座石雕。按理来说，如果是别人做出的幻影是断然不可能看到他的。但这些幻影不仅看到了，还对他伸出了手。

制作者的呼告是针对他的，也只针对他这个完整的古代灵魂。如果他是碎片他不会被如此逼迫，如果他不是阿泽姆，他甚至不会听到这句话。

那么制作者的身份也就呼之欲出了——

“为什么，你会在这里？”

太阳的旅者抬起头，看到自己爱了几万年的恋人就站在前面，怔怔地看向他的方向。眼前的哈迪斯和年轻的索鲁斯长了同一张脸，眉间却是深深的皱纹，还有被重担压弯的腰和疲惫的眸子。他是他的哈迪斯，可他和索鲁斯那么不相似。

即使已有心理准备这一幕依然结结实实击穿了阿泽姆，瞬间内里深埋的狂气几乎破体而出。他倒退一步半弯下腰，竭力忍住跪倒大哭和发狂大笑的冲动，勉强抬起手捂住了自己半张脸。

“啊……真的是你。”他小小声地说，“我到底是做了什么啊……哈迪斯。”

最后一个单词出口的时候已经在滴着血。十四人委员会的旅行者数万年岁都不曾感到如此无助，感受着脚边砖石在片片化为尘土，天上倒扣的黑风海一股脑砸到他的头上一般的天旋地转。他深深呼吸，努力将狂气压回去再抬头，哈迪斯脸上的疑惑更深，但那双眼里没有太强的警惕。

“我在问你。你为什么在这里？”哈迪斯再次开口，“这不应该。你早就……阿泽姆，你早就不在了。”

他的语气与其说是质问，不如说是在小心翼翼地试图保持能够让理智存在下去的距离。

“好问题。”阿泽姆放下手，目光灼灼地回看哈迪斯，“你也看出来了，我只是灵魂在这里。我的身体确实死掉了，我以为我现在应该去无光之海，结果我来到了这里。”

他知道自己在避重就轻，也知道哈迪斯能够听出来。不过哈迪斯体贴地放过了他，轻轻接过这句话里的另一个话题。

“身体没有了啊……是了，在这海底也没有谁的身体可以供你使用。”哈迪斯若有所思地四处看看，“或者，我用创造魔法给你造一个吗？”

阿泽姆低头而笑：“没事，没事，不浪费你的魔力，我自己来。虽然身体没了，但魔力反正还是可以用的……放着就浪费了。”

说着他抬手打了个响指，庞大的以太瞬间朝他聚集而来，附着到他完整光辉的灵魂之上，渐渐构成了一具全新的躯体。长袍他选择了亚马乌罗提模范居民穿的普通黑袍，只是没有变出面具。这具新的身体和他在自己的世界里用的一模一样，包括那双和他灵魂色彩不同的金色眼瞳。他注意到哈迪斯对着那双眼睛挑了挑眉，但他知道自己不能在外面提到这个，于是他慢慢向前走了两步。

“即使是幻影……让他们看着十四人委员会的两位成员在大街上说奇怪的话也不应该。我们回去谈好吗？”他几乎是在恳求了，“到哪里都好……国会议事堂，创造管理局……最好是我们的家里——不过我不知道你有没有做出来。”

他当时在梦里确实是投射了出来的，只是路过的时候过于无法忍耐而抬手消去了。如果当时索鲁斯准确地走到了那处高楼里的某个房子前，他会注意到那扇门和其他不同，是一片空白的。

但如果哈迪斯没有特地出手消除，它或许会在那里。

果然，迎着他的眼神哈迪斯别开脸点了点头，抬手打了个响指。暗色的传送通道在他面前出现。阿泽姆毫不犹豫踏入其中，再从另一头走出来时发现自己就站在最熟悉的房间里。他们两人一起挑选的窗帘经过了一万两千年的年岁，在哈迪斯的记忆中依然是鲜亮的色彩。

阿泽姆感到两眼湿润了，狂气又一阵翻滚着涌了上来。他刚想压它下去，哈迪斯就从他身后开口问出了那句话。

“为什么你的眼睛……是金色的？”

“你一定要问吗，哈迪斯？”阿泽姆闭上了眼，“如果我说这不是我愿意把它变成这样的，你会接受吗？”

他背对着哈迪斯，所以他渐渐开始扭曲的表情没有被他的爱人看到。哈迪斯也没有伸手碰他，站在离他三步远的距离上问出了非常要命的问题。

“可以的话，”哈迪斯听出了他语气里的不对劲，犹豫了一下，“我希望你能告诉我真话。但如果你真的不想……”

“哈哈哈哈……不必，不必这样体贴。”阿泽姆终于忍不住从嘴角漏出了狂气的笑声，“果然还是瞒不过你……它是你的眼睛。”

哈迪斯的脸色想必不好，但阿泽姆根本抑制不住狂笑。

“多么可笑啊……你想保护我，所以你死了。在你死的同时我的双眼被灼烧殆尽什么都没有留下。我抱着你的尸体失去了意识——再醒来的时候，艾里迪布斯已经给了我你的眼睛。”

“艾里迪布斯……”

“我当时想杀他来着。”阿泽姆的话语像是提到完全的敌人一样浸满了血味，“拉哈布雷亚拦住了我。他说这样的话我还可以算是代替你看世界。我看世界是因为我喜欢和你分享，用你的眼睛看已经没有你等我回来讲给你听的风景对我毫无意义！”

“冷静一点，阿泽姆！”

阿泽姆猛然抬头，看到哈迪斯已经站在他面前两手用力抓住了他的双肩。旅行者的大脑因为这触碰结结实实当机了几秒，浅金色的眼睛狂乱地看向哈迪斯痛苦的双瞳。

“那不是我要的世界，我只想要你。”他终于抑制不住，一把将爱人拖进怀里，“我知道你不在了的一瞬间就已经疯了，这么多年不过是苟延残喘罢了。我甚至不知道你的灵魂原本是什么样子，所以即使拥有了你的眼睛我也还是找不到你……”

哈迪斯被他抱得又紧又快，呆住好久才慢慢回抱了他。

“那你的身体为什么会……死？”最后一个词轻了又轻仿佛是害怕一旦说出那个词抱着他的人就会原地消失，“你这么强……阿泽姆，是谁做的？这不应该，这不应该啊……”

阿泽姆在他肩上吸吸鼻子。

“还能是谁。”他仿佛是稍微冷静了一点，声音里竟还染上了丝缕的轻快，“是你，我亲爱的……你的灵魂碎片。那个叫索鲁斯的光之战士。我……我只是没忍住。”

哈迪斯的身体在他怀里剧震。

“在那个世界里……我是……光之战士？”他难以置信地叫出声，“这不可能……自从我召唤了佐迪亚克大人起，我就绝无可能成为海德林的使徒了！”

阿泽姆揉了揉他的头发又亲亲他的耳朵，哈迪斯在他怀里柔软了下来。抱着爱人的日神吐出一口悠长的气：“也许只是最开始的时候出了什么岔子。”

他在说谎。哈迪斯瞬间就听出来了。这家伙一定知道一切真相，一定知道为什么那个世界的索鲁斯·加尔乌斯会是海德林的使徒。但在逼问前他却犹豫了……他从未见过爱人如此狂乱的样子，他不想再看到那双属于自己却被染上了日光的眼睛再度被狂气遮蔽住了。

所以他又一次放下了疑问，转而问了个无足轻重的小问题。

“所以，你和他……？”

阿泽姆僵硬了一下，放弃似的点头。

“是……我喜欢他。那也……那也没有办法。在他身上我能看到你，不论是过去视还是灵魂视我能看到的都是你……而当我和他聊天，他从表情到说话的语气都那么……可爱。我总是忍不住希望和他多待几分钟，为此差点被席尔瓦看出我是谁。真的是，差点出糗。”

他干巴巴地笑。哈迪斯闭上了眼。

“但是他杀了你。”

“他别无选择。如果他不这样做，我想救他唯一的方法就变成真的把他灵魂拆出来了。”阿泽姆的笑声又一次染上了狂气，“其实我真的想过那么做。那样对我来说有利无害，我可以拥有你而世界会失去海德林的使徒，艾里迪布斯大概会感到很高兴。”

“那你为什么……”

阿泽姆将脸深深埋进了他的肩膀。

“我甚至可以不在乎灵魂的完整——反正我根本不清楚在分裂之前哈迪斯的灵魂是什么样子。我可以爱他，但我每次闭上眼睛我就想起你……我爱的你躺在我怀里停止了呼吸的样子，我会痛！”

哈迪斯感到一滴泪顺着自己的领口落在了肉体之上，带着炽热的太阳的温度，几乎将他灼痛。

“我犹豫了很久，真的非常犹豫。但最后我看着他愤怒的眼睛和不断站起来的挣扎我不忍了……也许他活着的世界才是更好的世界，哈迪斯，哈迪斯……你活着的世界才是我想要的世界。”

“阿泽姆……你……”

“我只是想你好好的……我亲爱的……只要你还在我就可以保持这一丝理智不让它坠落。”

哈迪斯几乎不忍看他状若癫狂的脸。

“你应该……”更加珍惜你自己。

“直到死前我才真正清醒过来。”他整个人挂在哈迪斯身上，手指深深扣进他华丽的衣袍里，“我发现我太蠢了，那是你，我怎么能对你下手呢？我甚至有一秒真的考虑过杀死他。我怎么能呢！”

“你没有杀他。”哈迪斯转过脸贴了贴他的头发，“是他杀了你……可是是什么让你以为，杀死挚爱的你会让我的灵魂好受？”

“哈哈……但凡他记得一点，我就不会逼他做这样的事了。”阿泽姆深深吸气，“我避免了一切可能会让他想起什么的东西，我什么都没告诉他，连暗示都不曾有。我甚至将我潜意识投射出的希斯拉德都亲手消除了，只为了不让他有一点怀疑。连水晶我都是全部十四块一起交给他的，他不会知道里面有一块特别的，只属于他的双子水晶。”

哈迪斯被他的决然难受到收紧了怀抱。

“那为什么你会……出现在这里呢？你是日神，你的复生之力注定他根本没法杀你，除非他动用冥界之力。然而如果是那样，难道你……不是应该……”

他果然没有力气说完这句话了。阿泽姆叹着气将他的话语接完：“应该直接滚去冥界是吗？”

哈迪斯无力地点点头。

“因为我的灵魂抗拒死亡。”

阿泽姆放开爱人，右手重重按住自己的胸口。

“太阳是断然不可落入冥界的，那样会毁掉星球之理……太阳只能熄灭，在熄灭之前发出它最后最大的光辉。”

“但我的灵魂挣扎着说，它想再看你一眼。它想看的是你，哈迪斯，是我梦里心里永远无法忘记的你。”

于是旅行者的灵魂发出了最后的呼喊，它大声喊着爱人的名字，以绝对纯粹的愿望在平行世界之壁上开出了一个足以让灵魂暂时投射的通路。但投射也只是投射罢了。阿泽姆比谁都清楚，也知道哈迪斯已经明白——他的存在是暂时的幻影，最好直接当做睡眠中的一场意外梦境。

哈迪斯死死抱住了他。

“你……现在不要走。给我留一个梦好不好？我一直在睡觉，一方面是想保持一些理智不被佐迪亚克大人彻底掌控，另一方面，我也很想在梦里见见你。可是你一次都不曾出现，你一次都不曾。”

阿泽姆被他的绝望震撼到双目落泪。

“不……不！即使这是梦，也是我想念你才会有的梦。我会为你做任何事，哈迪斯，我太想你了。”

他侧过脸啄吻哈迪斯的耳垂。

“如果你想把它当做一个梦，那就是梦吧……看在这是梦的份上，请你允许我亲吻你的嘴唇。”

哈迪斯一言不发转过头，两人的嘴唇在一万两千年的漫长时光和平行世界的绝对分割之后，终于还是贴合在了一起。

他们的卧室被哈迪斯还原成了正适合的大小。阿泽姆早先将之前创造出来的袍子一个响指打没了，考虑了几分钟要不要造一套睡衣，最后还是颓然倒回了床上，抱着爱人的肩膀将人拉到自己胸前。

“这个世界的我到底是碎成了什么样子……能让你一个人这么久？”

“哈……你还没想到吗？这个世界的你才是海德林的使徒。”哈迪斯无力地嗤笑，“我还抓了他的朋友让他到这里来见我……大约这结局，也不会比你那边好出多少吧。”

阿泽姆瞪大了眼。无数想法从他脑中滑过，最终化为一个沉重的叹息被他按到哈迪斯的发顶上。

“多么可笑……为什么所有的世界里，我都要被迫与你兵戎相见呢。”

哈迪斯倒像是放下了一般往他胸前靠了靠。

“无所谓了……大英雄是个了不起的人，就像你一样。如果这个星球的未来是交托到他的手上，也许我也不会有什么遗憾了。”

阿泽姆只感到眼皮狂跳。

“你怎么可以觉得，我杀了你，会没有遗憾呢？”

“就像你对你的英雄做的那样？”哈迪斯泄愤一般拧了一把他的胸肌，“扯平了，我杀你一次，就让你也来杀我一次吧。”

阿泽姆摇着头，用力揉他的头发，说出来的话却和这些毫不相关。

“我想给你看看星星。”

“哈？你没事吧？这里是海底！我可不想到上面去！”

“嗯嗯，我知道，哈迪斯懒得动。”旅行者用嘴唇蹭他额头，“没事，我们不必上去……哈迪斯的魔力创造了我们的城市，那么就让我来做个星空给你看吧。”

他不由分说拉起懒洋洋的恋人，两人跌跌撞撞走到了阳台上来。阿泽姆抬头看了一眼黑沉的海天，咧嘴一笑，朝着空中招了招手。星光从他手心里亮起，消耗了庞大魔力的创造魔法造出的无数星星就顺着他的手势挂到了天上。

幻影都市亚马乌罗提终于迎来了正常的天空，在自家阳台上看几乎给人一种回到了过去的幻觉。哈迪斯呆呆地抬头看着，一滴泪缓缓从他脸颊上滑落。

“不要哭。”阿泽姆伸手过来擦去了这滴宝贵的泪，“怎么样，好看吗？”

“嗯……好看。”哈迪斯用颤抖的声音回答他。

“你看，亲爱的……即使是现在的天上繁星，也是同样的美丽。”

哈迪斯怔住，缓缓转向那个灼灼盯着自己的男人。

“你真的应该看看，其实世界很美。没有我为你转述，那么你可以自己旅行试一试。不是为了统合世界，不是为了拯救什么……只是用自己的眼看，再用自己的心来享受一番。”

“我做不到……”

“一个人可能做不到，但也许有人愿意陪着你呢。”阿泽姆意有所指地笑，“我相信不论经过几多年岁，不论灵魂被碾成多么细小的尘埃，它的本质都是不变的……他会爱你，我亲爱的，他会替我陪你走下去。”

“这不可能……我们已经……”

“对阿泽姆来说，没有什么是不可能的。”日神露出了狡黠的笑，“我相信总会有新的道路，我能找到的他想必也能。他会因为你是你而爱你，即使他什么都想不起来，那也算是根植在灵魂里的本能了。”

最后一句话已然带上了一抹虚幻的味道，哈迪斯的嘴唇颤抖：“阿泽姆……你……”

他随意地低头看了一眼：“啊……好像是时间要到了。唉，我以为至少可以多陪你一天的。不过算了，算了。有这样一个晚上我于愿已足。”

他伸出手，轻轻捏住爱人的后脖颈。

“不要难过……哈迪斯。你知道我爱你。”

阿泽姆低下头，落下一个吻在爱人唇上。分开的时候哈迪斯已经失去了知觉，阿泽姆抱着他，缓缓闭上了眼。

“我爱的人，我祝愿你一夜安眠。”

某年某月某日。第一世界，黑风海底，幻影都市亚马乌罗提。某处街道，某处高楼，某处公寓。

某个沉睡的人耳垂上闪烁的坠子，闪烁着奇异的日光。

“我在这里藏入了属于阿泽姆的记忆。一旦哈迪斯你的力量提升到一定程度就会自动唤醒，并进入距离最近的同一灵魂之中。”

“如果他接受了我这般浩瀚爱意，他是断然无法对你下手的。”

“我马上就要消失了……我希望我能给你留下力所能及的保护。祝你能够走出和我不同的道路……不要让你的英雄感到那种窒息的绝望。”

哈迪斯是被太阳光唤醒的。

清晨的日光从窗帘的缝隙间落下，照醒了他很久以来都不曾有的黑沉睡眠。勉强坐起身来，哈迪斯突然想起了什么一样霍然起身，冲到窗前一把拉开了窗帘。

太阳正从幻影都市亚马乌罗提的城际线缓缓升起，正如一万两千年前每一个普通的早晨。他怔怔看着太阳，和被阳光照亮的街道，慢慢抬起手按在了胸前。

哈迪斯从自己胸前摸到了那个，他不曾见过完整样貌的法术的概念。那个足以挡下一切外界影响的，最强最后的防御结界。

他的爱人曾笑着说应该给它取个华丽帅气的名字，而他一脸不爽地硬要他叫它“隔绝星”。简单好记，不会让希斯拉德笑弯腰的一个名字。

但阿泽姆离开之前，这个法术并未完成。

现在，星就在他胸前燃烧——经过一万两千年的时间它已是完整的术式，里面金钩铁划地刻画着阿泽姆留下的祝愿。

“我爱的人，我祝你永远幸福安康。”

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实真正的好结局应该是你自己留下把光哥鲨了，十四【爱梅：？】不过在结界和太阳回忆的加持之下，这个光哥打哈迪斯歼灭战恐怕根本打不动吧……不说他能不能打破太阳神结界，还得说他下不下得去手……果然，这边的后续应该是很奇怪走向的光爱梅吧【【【  
> 正文结局还没有考虑好。接下来虽然只是后知后觉补十四相关设定了但最后要停在哪里呢……【纠结


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面番外就是个睡眠严重不足的笨蛋硬睁着眼瞎写的东西请无论如何将它忘掉【木着脸】留着它只是因为我觉得自己需要一个警醒。

可露儿说：“你的脸色非常不对，索鲁斯。”

这是他回到原初世界的第三天。这段时间一直忙着在第一世界解决光之泛滥问题的他，在解决了无影将夜空重新带给诺弗兰特之后终于得了些许空闲，正好也需要帮忙给两边传信，告知塔塔露和可露儿拂晓贤人们在这里很好的消息。于是他穿过了水晶公提供的镜子回到了石之家，首先便找到塔塔露将事情说了。

当时塔塔露认认真真听完后也说了类似的担忧话语。索鲁斯勉强糊弄了过去让她以为自己只是有点晕空间。但这话对可露儿无效，毕竟她可是萨雷安的贤人。他只能说他非常担心拂晓贤人们灵魂的稳定。这也不算谎话，毕竟他确实是为了这个才回来的。

可露儿带着他他查看了贤人们身体的现状，并告诉他状况还算稳定。他安下了一半的心，但可露儿的话语里也暗含着“随时可能恶化”的意味。他不敢想出了事会如何，只能请求可露儿更加密切地看护。

同时，第一世界那边他们也在想办法解决这个问题。水晶公表示按照他原本的计划，一旦他吸收了所有的光之力而死，这个召唤术就可以顺理成章自动解开，贤人们也就回到原初世界去了。听到这话阿莉塞对他一顿怒吼，水晶公的耳朵和尾巴都可怜兮兮地耷拉了下来。

在索鲁斯的瞪视下红发猫魅只能连连保证不会想死了。但这样的话贤人们的灵魂就必须用其他手段送回原初世界。为了解决这个问题，水晶公带他们前往宇宙宫，寻求恩莫族灵魂专家的帮助。

显然，和水晶公说的一样，这位拜克·拉各并不愿意和人类合作。索鲁斯不得不强行突入，和大堆的雕像画像扫帚打成一团。好不容易一路砍到深处，他们来到了一处宴会厅一样的地方。

这里有无数幻影正在用餐，跳舞，聊天取乐。索鲁斯面不改色从一对相拥而舞的男女中间穿过，没有实体，是真真切切的幻影而已。那一瞬间他想起了另一些幻影人，存在于高悬在天的幻影古都里，递给他的东西都能实实在在握在手里——他甚至还在古代人幻影们的指导下试着创造一个长袍出来，只不过因为加雷马人的体质问题无法精确控制魔力，还是失败了。

当时那个古代人的话语满是温柔：“不会创造魔法也是没关系的，也许练一练就好了……又也许你的才能在其他的地方呢。”

索鲁斯嗤之以鼻：他这辈子大约是和需要精准控制魔力的任何魔法都无缘了。最接近创造魔法的可能是用以太造个大刀砍到无影身上去。第一次击中那布里亚勒斯的以太刃还只是无形的以太之流的话，捅在阿泽姆胸口的那把已经是成型的刀了。

也不知道这个古代人愿不愿意承认那是创造魔法。大概不会。

这样想着他把最后的使魔砍于刀下。拜克·拉各不情不愿地现身，被他们一阵连环“请求”请回了水晶塔。听过他们的故事之后他终于决定帮助暗之战士，于是他和水晶公开始了漫无天日的白圣石与亚拉戈秘术的研究之中。索鲁斯百无聊赖，也不想回房看那只怪鸟，于是去找莱楠，问她有什么事情可做。

莱楠告诉他，正好有一个独行食罪灵出没，也许他可以和卫兵团的人们联手将其讨伐，也算是给年轻的卫兵团成员们一些鼓励。索鲁斯想了想，食罪灵讨伐那是轻车熟路了，于是点头答应。

没想到他们和卫兵团赶到的时候食罪灵已经瘫在地上死掉了，正在挥发成光以太散去。索鲁斯感受着光之力消散在天地间，莫名想起了那个无影。

变成了石像，封印了光之力在里面。如果石像被打破，光之力也会像这样逸散出去吗？

可能是过于沉迷奇怪的思考，他没有跟上身边的对话。直到一个卫兵团的年轻人提到“一个旅行者一斧子就砍死了独行食罪灵”才惊讶地抬起头。

“我忍不住问他，‘难道你就是传说中的暗之战士？’结果你猜怎么着？他竟然说他是‘光之战士’！”

斧子，旅行者，身手矫健……光之战士？索鲁斯突然想起了某个手持电光微笑的战士的身影，皱起了眉。

不会是那家伙。他已经死了，也许是某个地方新出现的，得到了海德林光之加护的旅行者也说不定。就是有着这样的身手，之前却没有和他遇上过，倒是一个很大的疑点。总不能说他们每次都正好错过了吧？

索鲁斯听着莱楠安慰了一番卫兵团的成员，告诉他们以后还会有机会和暗之战士并肩作战。回城的路上，阿尔菲诺倒是提起了这个“光之战士”。如果说大家只知道“光之战士”是引发了光之泛滥的大罪人的话，他们知道的要深一层，知道光之战士们曾经为了这个世界拼上了一切奋斗过。阿尔菲诺小心地提议，要不要帮着光之战士们洗脱罪名。

索鲁斯差点脱口而出“那阿泽姆那家伙呢？”好容易没有真的说出口。不过他想起了塞埃拉。那个女人的话，也许也会希望曾经的战友们不再被千夫所指？

这样想着他回城之后径直去了彷徨阶梯亭。塞埃拉还在里面忙碌，看到他招手便立刻跑了过来。

“您有什么事吗？”

索鲁斯犹豫了一下：“我们在想，如果可以的话，之前的‘光之小队’不应该再被污名化了。你也是这么想的吧？”

塞埃拉的眼睛瞬间含满了泪水。

“当然……当然。他们都是最好的伙伴。”她握紧了拳，“我在酒馆里试图讲述他们的真相，可是没有人认为我说的是实话。我怎么努力都没有办法做到……但如果是您，大家一定会相信的。”

索鲁斯叹了口气：“我愿意给光之战士们正名。希望你能帮助我。”

如果能不包括那个无影是最好的……但索鲁斯发现这句话在塞埃拉面前他说不出口。塞埃拉对阿尔博特那家伙是有好感的。索鲁斯对那无影的无耻已经见怪不怪了。

于是二人约定第二天向水晶都众人正式说明光之战士们的情况。塞埃拉高兴地离开了。索鲁斯看着她的背影，按下了心里的不适回到了房间。大鸟少见地不在家，索鲁斯长出一口气，躺倒在床上。

如果他可以做到绕过阿尔博特来帮光之战士们洗脱罪名就好了。

或者……如果可以的话，他想和阿尔博特聊聊天。

聊些什么呢，他也不知道。也许他们会和那天晚上一样，坐在酒馆里谈天说地。阿泽姆显然是到过很多地方的，如果可以的话，索鲁斯真的很想知道他的旅行故事，听听他在第一世界，在水晶塔，在亚拉戈，玛哈，无限城的故事。也许阿泽姆也会讲讲过去的亚马乌罗提，那时候他是十四人委员会的一员，一定也见过不少稀少的美景吧。

他想起那个晚上，阿泽姆在他身边微笑着说，我最喜欢你了，大英雄。

骗子……如果你哪怕有一点真的喜欢我，就不会让我一个人躺在这里茫然地去猜测你的过去了。

索鲁斯闭上了眼，决定不再想到那个家伙。马上要睡着的时候他听到大鸟落在窗子上的声音，只来得及咕哝一句“回来好晚”便彻底沉入了睡眠的深渊。

第二天，他们如约请来了水晶都的人民。大家聚集在广场上，阿尔菲诺等人建议由索鲁斯来讲述这个故事。索鲁斯本人也并没有见过他们的事情，他所知的就只有讨伐四德的时候做过的调查，和于里昂热给他的一些资料。幸好塞埃拉一早就给他送来了她的记录，索鲁斯的发言才有了更多细节。他也讲到了敏菲利亚在他们的帮助下才能停下光之泛滥的事情，这段是琳从超越之力里看过之后再告诉他的。

听到他娓娓讲述的那个为了世界牺牲一切的故事，听众们饱含热泪。不少人都喃喃说着以前真是误会了他们。阿尔菲诺欣慰地说：“这样就好了……时间一定会还他们一个清白。”

“除了真的不清白的那一个。”索鲁斯小声说，引起他一个轻笑。

“没办法……如果想给他们洗清污名，我们就不能提到他们之中有一个无影。”阿尔菲诺说，“不然他们一定会立刻开始否定我们的说法。”

“是啊……”索鲁斯叹着气，不经意地抬头，却正好和从人群后面走来的一个人对上了眼。

棕发，蓝眼，毛绒，大斧……那是阿尔博特。索鲁斯感到自己的呼吸都绞住了……这不应该，这不可能……！

他立刻眯起眼睛，但那个灵魂……太奇怪了，为什么会覆着一层莫名的光？他无法立刻判断那到底是不是阿泽姆，这让他几乎要陷入恐慌。

“你也看到了吗？”雅·修特拉低声说。

显然阿尔菲诺也十分吃惊：“是的……我也看到了……难道说是幽灵？”

拂晓众人正惊疑不定的时候，阿尔博特已经走到人群背后。之前那个守在独行食罪灵身边的卫兵正好一回头便看到了他，一声惊呼：“你……你就是那个打倒了独行食罪灵的人！”

阿尔博特微微一笑：“没想到，是由‘暗之战士’来讲述我们‘光之战士’的真相。那么接下来由我来说吧。”

索鲁斯看着人群都转过去，慢慢握紧了拳。然而阿尔博特看都不看他一眼，只是慷慨激昂地朝着人群说话。

“是的，我就是‘光之战士’的一员，阿尔博特！我为这个世界而战的勇气感动了神明。光之意志使我复苏，并赋予了我使命。那就是令新的光之战士觉醒！”

他以拳击胸。

“依靠英雄庇护的时代已经结束了。现在，你们每个人都可以是新的英雄……都能够成为光之战士！”

索鲁斯的眉头皱得死紧。他可以说对阿尔博特这个人丝毫不了解，但他认识阿泽姆。这话语绝不是那家伙的口气，非要说的话，简直像是装在他皮囊里的某个怪物在呱呱而叫。他想上前，被于里昂热轻轻拦下。

“如果你现在否定他的言论，恐怕会招致混乱。我们先回去整理一下思路吧。”

“可是……”索鲁斯只觉得胸口气血翻腾，“那家伙……”

“我知道，他并非阿泽姆。”于里昂热的话语让他一愣，“那个无影虽然很……奇特，但他不会对你如此无视。我们回去，让阿尔菲诺少爷一个人在这里看着就够了。”

犹豫了一下，索鲁斯还是掉头就走。他知道后面那个怪物在笑，笑他不战而逃。可他不能直接往那家伙脸上来一拳，他不能毁了刚刚才给光之小队洗去罪名的成果。

暗之战士恨得咬牙切齿，头也不回地走进了水晶塔的观星室。

观星室里所有人一起讨论，认为那是一个无影——原生种无影艾里迪布斯。但索鲁斯记得阿泽姆从未用过其他的身体，这具身体根本不可能是阿尔博特，只能说艾里迪布斯是占领了其他人的身体，又费尽心思将之改成了阿尔博特的样子。不仅如此，他还在试图煽动大家成为所谓的“光之战士”。

可这都是为了什么？为什么要制造更多光之战士？为什么……要使用阿泽姆过去的影子？

索鲁斯不敢让其他人知道自己陷入了混乱，只能含混答应陪雅·修特拉去再探隆卡遗迹，寻找一些有关这个世界的真相。他们在维斯族的帮助下进入了新的遗迹，找到了隆卡大魔法师秋楠的墓室。

秋楠墓里的记录虽然残缺不全，但足够让雅·修特拉解读出一些情报了。

“流星雨从天而降，目击者觉醒异能。”

听到这句，索鲁斯想起自己从加雷马坐船来到艾欧泽亚的路上听到海德林的声音，那时候她正是给他看了一场流星雨。很可惜他没能觉醒看到过去的能力，但他可以看到灵魂的力量也是那个时候才正式出现的。

雅·修特拉认为，深深铭刻在灵魂里的记忆被唤醒时，很可能会引起古代人的某些力量的觉醒。索鲁斯盯着她温暖的灵魂，只觉得混乱不已。

那么说，他也曾经……是一个古代人？阿泽姆说过，当时的灵魂也跟着世界被击碎。也许他也是某个被击碎的古代人灵魂？古代的他……是能够看到灵魂和冥界的人吗？

如果他是这样的人，为什么阿泽姆从来没有和他说过这些话呢？

之后他们回到了蛇行枝。雅·修特拉打算清扫一下之前住的房子。其他人也来到此处开始分享情报。阿尔菲诺说那个疑似艾里迪布斯的，用阿尔博特外貌的人正在四处宣讲成为光之战士。索鲁斯叹了口气，承认自己真的不理解制造更多的光之战士对他一个无影有什么好处。

他们正一边讨论他的目的一边往外走，突然看到阿尔博特从对面走了过来。索鲁斯屏住了呼吸，映在他眼里的灵魂亮得更厉害了，却不像是阿泽姆那样从内而外的美丽光源，而更像是外部强行附上去的什么东西。

那么，他果然不是阿泽姆了。

不知为何，索鲁斯感到自己稍稍……有一点失望。他打起精神看向伪装成阿尔博特的男人，对方爽朗一笑。

“初次见面……英雄。”他说，“真可惜，我和无影决战的时候死掉了。不然的话，我一定会和大家一起去原初世界，与你相见的。”

索鲁斯沉默了几秒，突然大步走上前。那个阿尔博特还没反应过来，脸上已经挨了重重一拳。

“是你自己逃的，不是吗？你可是自己说了，不想见我。”索鲁斯说着说着更气了，“你是什么东西，竟然敢装作我的死敌？还在我面前现身？”

“咳……果然还是被识破了……不过我也没想过能瞒过你们。”

阿尔博特跌跌撞撞地起身，后退了几步，用手一抹便显出了面纹。

“我乃无影，艾里迪布斯。”他说，“在引领真人的十四人委员会之中，我担任调停者之职。不过现在的我，只是一个光之战士，拯救世界的英雄而已。”

“艾里迪布斯。”索鲁斯极力压抑着狂怒，“把那张脸变回去！”

“嗯？”变成阿尔博特的艾里迪布斯轻松地自视，“哪里不对吗？这可不就是第一世界的大英雄？内里那个先不提，我现在难道不像一个英雄吗？”

“笑死人了！”阿莉塞怒喝，“你怎么看都是个大反派吧！”

艾里迪布斯忍不住笑了：“大反派？啊，这个世界在不久之前还是这样想的。而且你不要忘了，大小姐，阿尔博特真实的身份确实是个大反派不是吗？阿泽姆要是听到你说他不是大反派，恐怕会乐得笑出声来的。”

“你简直不可理喻！”

“我一直以为，阿泽姆那家伙比我要不可理喻多了。”艾里迪布斯笑意不绝，“毕竟他和人类混得实在是太久了。有时候我看到他，会恍然怀疑那到底是我的战友，还是你们的战友。当然啦……他从未让我失望。每次在我几乎要担心他的时候，他总会交给我一份满意的答卷的。”

索鲁斯感到恶心：“是啊，他怎么可能让你失望。他为了你们的大业连你们自己人都杀了，用的还是你现在这个外表呢。怎么，他没告诉过你吗？”

“啊，你是说米特隆和阿洛格里夫。”艾里迪布斯拍了拍手，“那可真是精彩绝伦的一个计划，米特隆在某些方面真的非常了不起……当然，阿泽姆也同样了不起。他很快意识到了米特隆的计划，并顺势而为完成了最后的推动。要我说，那样纯粹的光之力我是拿不出来的。也就只有他了。”

“那你呢，你想要做什么？”雅·修特拉问他，“我可不认为，你来这里是为了和平谈判，更不可能是给自己创造更多的敌人。”

“身为调停者，我要贯彻十四人委员会的决定。”他耸耸肩，“你们可以认为，我和其他无影的目的一致。”

阿尔菲诺问他，事到如今为何不能选择一个共存的办法。阿泽姆选择了放下，为什么他只剩一个人了，还一定要抓着不放呢？但艾里迪布斯却嗤笑一声：“那是他大错特错了。我的职责也包括纠正同胞的错误。他要是站在我们前进的路上，我就只能调停他了。”

索鲁斯浑身发抖：“你说什么？”

“我不理解，你为什么要为一个死在你手下的敌人愤怒？”艾里迪布斯歪着脑袋，“你看，他是个无影，他的所作所为全部都是为了毁灭世界。但你们的童话书籍里的他，都是当世最大的英雄。你们就是这么容易扭曲真实，根本看不到事物背后的真相。我和你们无法理解无法共存，只能敌对到底。我唯一需要的，就是贯彻自己的职责而已。”

说完，他身后出现了暗紫色的传送门。索鲁斯还没来得及喊住他便已消失在那里面。索鲁斯垂下手，隔着口袋捏紧了阿泽姆扔给他的十四块水晶。

这到底是什么东西？为什么要把这个给艾里迪布斯？如果这些东西会增强艾里迪布斯的力量，那他又该如何是好？

打断他思绪的是雅·修特拉的发言。她认为他们应该再去一次黑风海底。她上次只是匆匆来去，只看到一些废墟一样的遗迹。但她相信会有更多的遗迹留存，如果他们探索那里，应该会得到更多有关过去的真相。

索鲁斯想说他没有兴趣，但他突然想起了天上的幻影都市。

阿泽姆如此怀念的故乡，它真实的面貌会是怎样的呢？如果可以看到不是幻影，而是真正的遗迹的话，也许他会了解那家伙更多一些。

“好吧。”他点了点头，“我同意。我们去黑风海吧。”

·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……果然我为了一章干掉5.1和5.2节奏飞了【干笑】请原谅我，下一章开始绝对全是细节……毕竟阿尼德罗追忆馆是，是我这里最重要的一个本了。


End file.
